


Without Sin

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Edward is the future Mafia boss of the Cullen Family. He's single and likes it that way until he meets Bella one night while she's working at his adopted sister's new nightclub. Bella, though drawn to him, immediately hates him. Between dealing with his own life and business, he pursues Bella and hoping to capture her heart...and his own.AH/HEA New characters. See other Twific to know about them. NO REGULAR UPDATES!





	1. Chapter 1

As always: I don't own it! Enjoy! ( Don't hate. Please DO NOT send me hate mail. I will delete hate mail! I am fine with constructive cricitism, but not flat out hate.)

 

Part 1

_Ding_

I could smell Victoria’s perfume before the elevator door opened. If I can smell it, then she’s standing right in front of the doors waiting on me for something. Sighing, I pulled my phone out and busied myself. Maybe if I ignore her then she’ll leave me alone. As the door opened, there she stood. Her flaming red hair contrasting with her hooker red dress. It looks like she got dressed in the dark. Her perfume wafted around us threatening to choke me in my spot.

Ignoring her, like I do most mornings, I walk past her. “Mr...Cullen” she says slowly. That stops me. Turning around to her, I waited for her to continue. “There is someone in your office..”

“Already?” I glance at the clock over her desk. It’s barely 9am. Who in the fuck is in my office at 9am? She nodded quickly and scuttled past me. Ever since I yelled at her, she’s steered clear of me. In my line of work, an unannounced person is never a good thing. Pushing the door open, I expected the worst.

But there she sat. My sister.  _Let the games begin_ , I thought closing the door behind me.  _Let’s see what the fuck she wants and how much she’s gonna beg for it?_  Walking toward my desk, the natural light from the large windows illuminated the room. Making it seem brighter than what it was. The dark mahogany desk where my sister had perched herself on was the most expensive, yet oldest thing, in the room. The couches and chairs that adorned the office, according to my other sister, Rose, complimented the dark interior. She said I needed some light in my life. Whatever the fuck that meant.

She is wearing a dark green dress that I’m surprised that Father let her out of the house with. From the front of the dress was modest but I knew the back of the dress wasn’t. The slit along the dress showed off her tanned leg. Before, I get any further, I have to say this she is my adopted sister. She’s my sister but she’s fuckhot and she knows it. My parents adopted her when she was six.

My parents, especially my mother, felt horrible for and convinced Father to adopt her. She was so tiny that I didn’t even want to be around her. Rose, being the only girl at that time, had a harder time getting used to a little sister. After a while, everyone got used to have Ana with us. She even told Father that she wanted the Cullen name. My mother cried tears of joy.

Seeing me, she smiled.  _In that mischievous_   _I want to fuck you_ smile. The one that made every man do whatever she asked of them. Including me. She was up to something. Whatever she wanted, Father must have already told her no. Or else she wouldn’t be here. Waiting on me at 9AM.

“Annlisse….” I said, watching her eye me. “What are you doing here?” Her honey colored eyes roamed over me. Appraising my choice of clothes. Armani….the only thing I’ll wear.

“Edward…” she pouted, puckering out her lower lip, her nimble fingers playing with the lapels of my jacket.

I waited patiently. My own hands itching to caress her inner thigh. There’s this little game we play. It can be innocent. It can be dirty. I don’t love her and she doesn’t love me. She likes to use me to flirt and tease and I do the same to her. Whatever is between us is pure lust. And it’s wrong. It’s very wrong. Somewhere in the back of my head, I know once --if ever, I find someone else I’ll have to give this up. But for now….plunging ahead, my fingers do touch her skin. Enjoying her smooth skin while I keep my green eyes on her honey ones.

“What do you want Ana?”

“I want to open a nightclub.” she replied, chewing on her pouty lower lip.

“A nightclub?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I figured it would be something else. Like a wild weekend in Vegas. Our parents still don’t know about it.  Or the time she wanted to try pot and got high as fuck. They still don’t know about that.

“Yes, a nightclub….”

“And I suppose you want me to fund it?” I asked, watching her lick her lips while nodding. I leaned away from her touch knowing that I would fund it for her but giving her what she wanted without a fight wasn’t my style. “No….Did Father say you could?”

She growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. “Of course he said no! His little princess doesn’t have to lift a finger for anything. I’m a grown woman Edward!”  _Oh yes you are_ …”Besides Rose has THREE restaurants! I went to school for business too and now I want my own.”

I chuckled at her little tantrum. While it’s true that Father dotes on her. He dotes further onto Rose. He did that by letting Rose open her own restaurant. All Rose has to do is bat her eyes at Father and he caves. Ana, on the other hand, is the baby of the family and the one that Father refuses to let her do anything but go to school, find a husband and be a wife. Don’t get me wrong, he wants the same for Rose and mom still pushes for her to get married and settle down.

Rose isn’t having it. At least for right now. She has her own money, her own home; everything she wants. Except for a husband. It’s hard for the girls to date considering I am their brother and who their father is. As for me, mom keeps pressing the fuck out of me to find me a nice Italian girl and give her grandbabies. I tell her no every time she brings it up.

“But Edward…” Ana pouted, trying to convince to me. Crossing her legs, she showed off a lot more of leg, trying to appeal to the man, not the brother, in me to get her way. “I’ll do anything…”

Smirking, “Anything?” I watched her nod her head slowly. A million thoughts ran through my head. Most of them weren’t appropriate.  I’m going to Hell. I just know it. I’ll be in confessional this Sunday hoping that God hasn’t damned me for this.

She really wanted this. I can tell. Backing away from her, I sauntered around my desk, knowing her eyes were following me. “If I fund this...endeavor, do you have any idea how to run a business?”

She scoffed, “I went to business school, Edward. We all did. Besides, I can hire a manager to help me, set me up an accountant---one that won’t fuck me over.” She slipped off my desk, her heels clacking against the marble flooring. Tossing my phone on my desk, I slipped off my jacket; hung it on the back of my chair and sat down. Once I was done with her, I had a slew of shit to do.  

“Come here Ana…”I beckoned her to me. She had the option of sitting in my lap or on my desk again. She opted for my desk. Her in my lap would be dangerous. Her honey eyes looked at me, wondering if I was going to cave. Scooting my chair in front of her, I rested my hands on her thighs. “How much do you need?”

“Maybe eight million. I can take a…”

“No. No loans. We’re Cullens. We don’t do loans.” I warned her. She nodded. “Do you have a business plan ready for me?”

She reached over, unfortunately exposing more of her leg and grabbed a folder. Handing it to me, I flipped it open and scanned it. Finally having something to distract me. She had been very thorough. All she needed was the money. The location would bring in good revenue. Not millions a year but it would be substantial. I’d take a small cut as interest. Closing it a few minutes later, I nodded at her. She squealed and threw herself in my lap. Her warm body pressing into mine. As usual girl fashion she peppered my face with kisses. Her squirming body wreaking havoc with mine.

She slipped off my lap before I could do something stupid. “I’ll have the money by the end of the closing day.” I told her as I watched her walk out of my office.

Before she left, she turned around, “Mom wants you for dinner on Sunday. She said be there or she’ll shoot you.”

Groaning, I closed my eyes, willing myself to shut up and get focused. The knock on my door meant game time. The first in a long line of men that needed to make payments, requests, finding out who’s been neglecting payment. Lucky for me, I don’t have to get my hands dirty unless it directly affects me.

A knock on the door a few minutes later indicated that my job was beginning. The sign out front says “Cullen Real Estate’ but on the inside; especially my office, is hardly real estate. See, we’re one of the two of the four families. The Cullens runs New York and Jersey. The Volturi’s run all of Pennsylvania and Chicago. That fuck for that. I hate them fuckers.  The other two handle the West Coast and we hardly see them unless something important is happening.

Marcus, my grandfather is still head of the family but has semi retired for ‘medical reasons’ leaving the work up to my Father, Carlisle and myself. I scoff--retired. You’re in this for life. The only way out is death.

The door opened letting in Jasper and Henry. Two of my guys. Since Marcus’s retirement and my promotion, I don’t deal with the shit they do. They are my capo’s. I guess you can say that Henry is my right hand man. It would have been Jasper, but my Father insisted that Henry be my right. It helped that he put a bullet in Paul Rossi’s ass the day they tried to kill me. It was just another business day with the Volturi scum that we ran into at Atlantic City. We were meeting with the Japanese for Ecstasy. It was going well until the Volturi’s found out that we were branching off again.

Anyway to get their fingers in the pot. Needless to say, it didn’t end well. Paul got a bullet and I walked away pissed off but Henry was the hero. Each week they meet with me to discuss the various businesses that we all own. Now I will have to bring up Ana’s new business.

Even though, Rose might own her restaurants, we still do business in them. She hates every fucking second of it but there isn’t anything she can do about it. Ana will have to just deal as well. Jasper owns and runs a bar called Twilight that is more successful than we imagined. Despite everything, Jas knows how to bring the cash in.

Both of them sat down and waited on me. They must have seen Ana leave the office a few minutes ago. Whether they know what she and I do is our business. I know they won’t say shit. Not to anyone. They’re loyal to me. Not my father.

“So what do we have….?”

Hours later and a skipped lunch, I finally put my jacket back on and told Victoria that no one should contact me until Monday. Sunday was for family and if I didn’t show my face for Sunday lunch, Ma would shoot me. Stepping off the elevator, everyone hurried past me keeping to themselves. The car was waiting for me to take me back to my apartment. The great thing about it is that it overlooks Central Park. We all live close to one another. Only the best for our family.

My parents have a house in Tuxedo park where Rose, Ana, and I grew up far from the city life, but that was during the summer.  We attended the best schools and each of us attended the best Universities. The only stipulation Mother had when Rose and I moved out was that we would live close by. I can see their brownstone as I pass by it knowing that I’ll be there tomorrow after Church.

Entering into my apartment building, I gave a slight nod to the doorman, John, who was always there to greet me whether I liked it or not. Taking the elevator, I briefly thought about buying this place. Of course, it would have to wait a few weeks. The money I’d given to Ana today put me back a little.

Just a little.

Swinging the door open to my place, It had my office and a workout room. The master bedroom was big enough for just me. I like to live alone. No broads for me. Fortunately for me, I have a severe lack in taste for decor---or so says my mother and my sisters. They decorated it for me, but kept it as if it were a bachelor pad. Skipping the workout, I undressed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, I awoke to the shrill sound of my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and tried to ignore the ringing noise. It silenced after a minute but started back again. Cracking an eye open, I glanced over at my clock. It read 8am. Damn! I was going to be late for church. Scrambling out of bed, I showered quickly and found a suit of no importance. It didn’t matter who I wore as long as I showed my ass to Church today. Calling downstairs to bring my car around, I waited impatiently for the elevator to descend.

As I leapt into my car, I put it in gear before I could blink. Traffic in New York was horrendous. I’d rather burn alive than drive in this city. I had less than twenty minutes to get to Saint Anthony’s. We only go there because my great-grandfather dragged my grandfather Marcus there every Sunday and Wednesday and now he drags the rest of us there. Although, it does make a good front for the assholes Feds that follow us occasionally.

Like I give a damn.

 

Sneaking in, I realize I was only ten minutes late. Not bad, if I say so. Ignoring the glares of the other parishioners, I sat down with the rest of my family. My father and mother glared at me but said nothing. They wouldn't make a spectacle in church. Nah, they’d wait until we got back to their house before they would say anything. Ana and Rose sat diligently, but bored, listening to today’s service.

Behind us were our guards and driver. Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, Felix Agosti, Demetri Bacchi, Henry Marcato and Emmett McCarty. Along with the dozen or so other family members. Coming to church every Sunday is a regular family reunion. We sat there for another two hours before we were finally released. No one said anything to me.

Stepping outside in the Spring air, a breeze past by us making it seem colder than normal. I fucking hate the cold. Always have but I bear with it. Especially living here. Heading to my car, a hand jerked my arm. Reacting quickly, I reached for my gun ready to shoot whoever the fuck grabbed me.

“You’re going to shoot your sister?” the voice asked. Turning around, I saw Ana staring at me. I visibly relaxed as she rolled her eyes at me. “Really Edward….”

Her flippancy angered me. Marching over to her, my eyes narrowed dangerously,  “Never fucking do that again. I don’t give a fuck who you are, I will shoot anyone who grabs me like that.”

She didn’t say anything. I know she won’t. She, like Rose, are handy with a gun and I knew if I shot her, she’d shoot me back. “Fine. But you’re coming to lunch…”

“Yea, yea, I’ll be there.” I said casually.

“I’m serious Edward. Ma is pissed that you showed up late. You better be groveling when you get home.” she stated hotly.

Narrowing my eyes at her again, “I said I’ll be there. Leave it the fuck alone will ya?”

She started to roll her eyes again but thought better of it. Turning around, she climbed in the waiting Rolls Royce. Inside were our parents. Rose was behind them in her BMW. As they passed me, Ma glared at me letting me know that she was pissed. Fuck. Now,  I will have to grovel.

Getting in my Aston Martin, I turned it over and followed Rose. If Ma had it her way, we’d be heading to the Hamptons to eat lunch and dinner. Then she’d keep us hostage for a few days, but Father won’t go for it. There’s too much business in the city for him to stay away for long periods of time.

Like he does anything. Ever since my grandfather Marcus ‘semi-retired’ I’ve been the one doing all the work that he should be doing. I meet all the capo’s when they make their bi-monthly drop off, the businesses, the deals, making sure no one decides to kill us off, etc. Don’t get me wrong, Father might look soft to most but he can be a vicious motherfucker. I’ve seen him do shit to squealers that would give anyone nightmares.  Like myself, he hates liars and squealers. He might be ‘acting boss’ but I do the work. Figures. He and Marcus joke that I’m young and can handle the dirty work.

Fuck that. I’ve been doing dirty work since my initiation at eighteen.

Parking my car behind Rose’s, she got out and I can tell that she wasn’t pleased to be here either. Dressed in a red hot number, she seemed taller but then I realized the slits she was wearing. Shaking my head, I’m fucking glad I have a dick and don’t have worry about that shit. She inherited Father’s blonde hair and eyes and I inherited Ma’s. Luckily for Ana, being dark haired, she sort of fit in.

Getting out, Rose eyed me but said nothing. What the fuck was wrong with the women in this family today? Are all of them pissed that I was late for church? Shaking my head, I followed her up the small steps to the house. Damn woman about slammed the door in my face, but I caught it before it  could break my nose.

Inside was all Ma. Everything was white with odd colors like gold, grey, and browns? I could care less but it was the home we grew up in. She had great taste, always did. She had this thing for lots of light in the house. And the more windows we could color and paint on the better. We kept the cleaning staff busy as fuck when we were kids. As we got older, it became more of showpiece. Just wait until my sisters started popping out kids...what they gonna do then?  

Passing the den, I entered the kitchen. It was a madhouse. Food was being pulled from the fridge, ovens etc. Grabbing a beer, I snuck out before I could get whacked. I wasn’t in the mood for a beat down. Heading up the stairs, I bypassed the elevator. I’d rather walk. I have my own elevator to deal with at home. Reaching the third floor, I entered into Father’s study where I knew he would be.

“Edward!” he gave me a tight smile. Yea, I was in deep. Getting up from his chair, he greeted me with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. “How are you son?”

“Fine..Fine. Sorry about this morning. Didn’t hear the alarm.” I quickly apologized. At least if I did apologize to him, Ma would go a little easier on me.

“No worries. How is business? I know you took care of the drop off the yesterday.” He asked, ushering me into a seat. Taking it, I opened my beer and took a swig. I’m glad he forgo’d the frown that I was drinking. I knew he hid a bottle of scotch in here and cigars.

“They’re doing well. Both the nightclubs have been packed for weeks now with no slowing down. Had to fire two people though. Or Jas did. Rose’s restaurants are doing excellent regardless if we do business there..”

He sighed and nodded, “Yes, I heard about Igor pulling a gun on you. What was that about??”

Scoffing, I shook my head at him, “Nothing. Just a disagreement.”

Disagreement my ass. Igor didn’t want to fair deal with me. I offered him 25% of the gun profit and he wanted more. Greedy Russian bastard. They want their guns they have to go through us. We are the largest gun traffickers in the East Coast. We deal in guns, drugs and we own two ‘gentlemen’s clubs’ that serve as brothels and nightclubs, etc.Everything on paper is legit. Under the table isn’t. That’s where we make our money.

“You have heard that Ana wants to open her own nightclub?” he asked, eyeing me. Knowing full well that she’s run to me and begged me for the money. The money he adamantly refused to give her to do this. I didn’t see what the fucking problem was. She wanted a business. I would get a small cut. Everyone was happy. Besides I didn’t make her beg too much for it. Staring him down, as if he could do something about it, I kept my mouth shut. I know my silence was all he needed.

“Damn it, Edward!” He seethed, his fist banging the desk. “I didn’t want her to do this. I promised her mother before she died that her daughter would stay far away from this life.”  

“Far away from it? Dad who the fuck do you think we are?” My anger beginning to spike.

“Watch your fucking tone.”

_Yea, father of the year right there._

Ignoring him, “She wanted this. The girl can wield a gun like a motherfucker and she’s smart.”  _And fucking sexy as hell with a gun_. “She knows what we do and what I do.” Shaking my head, I had about enough of this. “And what’s so damn important that she doesn’t?”

“What if something happens to her?” he asked playing the ‘what-if’ game.

“Like what? We’re all targets. You know this. The Feds follow us every so often.” Running my hand through my hair, fucking it up even more. “Listen, the business will be legit. All of the paperwork down to her employees. I won’t even conduct business there or have anyone else we know or associated with do business there, OK?”

“Fine.” He conceded. His face very much tired of arguing with me. “But something happens..this is on you. You got me?!”

“I got you. If I have too, I’ll keep Henry or Jace there with her at all times.”

“Use Jace. Henry’s supposed to stick with you. Besides he’s bigger than Henry. Should scare off anyone that tries to come sniffing around. And make fucking sure you screen every and I mean EVERYone is screened. We don’t need some Fed pretending and getting good with your sister to trick her into saying something.”

“You know…”

“I don’t give a damn if she knows not to talk.” He said getting angry again. Standing up, he towered over me but just barely. I hadn’t realized I was standing up as well. “You will make _fucking_   sure Edward!”

“You know I won’t let you down. Have I ever let you down, dad?” my eyes narrowed and my hand inches to grab my nine. Would I pull a gun on my father? No. But I would  on an asshole talking to me like this. Definitely.

I watch as he deflated. “No, you haven’t, but she is my daughter Edward. I would expect you to do the same with Rose or your mother.”

“And I would take a bullet for all three of them.”  I said with conviction and I meant it. There was the rule of never harming women and children. Like dad, I could give a fuck what you do to me, but don’t ever fuck with the ladies. Family always comes first with us. No matter how fucked up we are.

A knock on the door interrupted us. Turning around, it was Ma standing there waiting on us. Lunch must be ready. “You boys coming down to eat?”

A smile as wide as Niagara broke out on my father’s face. I stood back, kept my head down, and waited as he embraced my mother. “Of course we are. We’re just wrapping up in here.”

“Good.” I could hear the happiness in her voice. “Edward…” her voice turning a touch to chill for me. “I’m still pissed that you were late for church for the past couple of weeks.”

“Alarm didn’t go off and I’ve been busy.” I offered lamely. I might be a feared motherfucker but around my mother, I always feel like a damn teenager.

“That’s no excuse. I want you here with your family on Sundays. It’s important.” she lectured. I tried paying attention but I’ve heard this before. She gives the same lines every time I miss lunch, church, or dinner.

“Yes ma. I’ll be here.” I vowed coming to kiss her on the cheek.

“Now, get downstairs before your cousins eat all the food.” she smiled at the both of us as we followed her out the study. There would be no more talk of business today.

Entering the dining room on the second floor, the pantry was full of food. Good food that I was ready to gorge myself on. Italian women, especially my mother and two aunts, can cook. No wonder so many of us men are fat fucks. We can’t stop eating.

Around the table was most of my family. Jasper and his parents and sister. Rose, Ana, Marcus, my grandmother, Didyme, and my Uncle Ben and his wife Angela with their two kids. I swear this family keeps getting bigger. Now, if only, the Cullen kids had children….

God forbid.

Taking a seat between Rose and Ana, we dug into the food. There was carbonara, lasagna, gnocchi, and one of my favorites, caponata. I’m sure there was plenty of other dishes, but I focused on this one.

As long as ma made tiramisu, we’ll all be good. One look from her and I know she made it for me. This was going to be a good day. Lunch was loud and the kids were louder. Eventually, they broke away from the adults and ran around the room screaming in a mix of English and Italian at each other.

Dad and Marcus talked quietly with my uncle Ben and the ladies of the house ignored us and talked amongst themselves. Sitting so close to Rose, I couldn’t talk with Ana. Nor speak to her about what went down at her restaurant a week ago.

“You know I’m still pissed at you..” Rose hissed quietly.

“I had nothing to do with that…” I began to protest.

“Fuck you. You know you did. When your...associates pull a gun in a restaurant full of people; it has to do with you.”

“If the asshole had listened to me, none of that would have happened. You should know that.” I watched as she rolled her eyes at me. Fucking women and their eye rolling.

“I don’t want you to do business there anymore.” she said, her eyes narrowed at me.

“You’ll have to take that up with dad.”

Checking a nail, she glanced at my way. I knew that look. She had already talked to him. Batted her lashes and pouted. Got her way and now I’m fucked out of a meeting place. I realize I had other places but this one had food.

“I already did. He told me to pass along the message. Oh, and you can't do business in NONE of my restaurants. You have other places, don’t you?”

I bit my tongue and took a swallow of wine instead of bitching her out. Setting the glass down, I felt a small hand on my left thigh. It slid up and down my thigh slowly, reminding me to keep my cool, but to tease the fuck out of me.  I didn’t even look over to see who it was.

“Fucking no one got hurt. What’s the fucking problem?”

“The fucking problem? You wanna know the fucking problem? It’s my fucking business. I can say who can and cannot come in. I don’t need some fuckhead Russian --who by the way was checking my ass out; to shoot someone. It’s bad for business.” she snarled thoroughly pissed off.

“Maybe I should have shot him.” I grumbled. I didn’t like being booted from the food but I also didn’t like that he was eye fucking my sister. She’s as scary as Ma when she’s pissed and you better believe she can use a gun and make it look like an accident. God forbid she had been born with a dick. “Fine, we’ll go elsewhere, but I’m still coming to eat.”

“That’s fine with me. I like having  _paying_  customers.” she snarked.

Paying customer my ass. She didn’t pay for cover charge at any nightclub we owned and I know she won’t when Ana opens hers. She smiled at me and I knew we were going to fine. Maybe this is why she looked like she wanted to kill me earlier. In this family, you have no fucking clue who wants your ass dead for something insignificant or something big. Fucking whiplash.

Excusing myself, I found a spare chair and sat with the men who were talking quietly about a horse race that they were planning on going too in a few days. Uncle Ben didn’t have much of a hand in this business, being married and not born into it, but he liked to gamble and we would always make sure he was taken care of. As long as my aunt Angie didn’t find out and kill him with that fabled frying pan of hers.

Knowing that I would be there, I made a note to tell Victoria to clear my day. I would be at Belmont Park hoping to start making back my money that I let Ana borrow. Maybe we’ll head down to Atlantic City for a few hours.

“I think I’ll head down to Atlantic City for the night.” I said causally. It would help replenish and then I could have a night or two without someone breathing down my neck.

“I think that’s a good idea.” my father, Carlisle said giving me a look. There was only one reason why I would traipse down to Atlantic City. To make a quick dollar. “You mind if I join you?”

_Yea, I fucking mind_ … “Not at all. I’m leaving after the race. Should be there all night. Can you handle gambling all night old man?”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me, “Yea, I think I can handle it. I’ll just let your Mother know what’s doing and I’ll be there.”

“Now that...is why I’m not married. I don’t have anyone to answer too.”

The married men laughed at me. “You’ll change your tune when the right lady shows up, Edward.” Marcus said nudging me like old men do.

“Right. Be my luck the broad that I choose will hate this fucking life.”

“Then she’s not the one for you.”

I shook my head at them. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Ignoring it, I focused on the conversation around me. Sitting back, I realize I actually miss this. I didn’t realize that it was finally getting dark out.

Excusing myself, I made my quick rounds to say goodbye to everyone. I had to be at the office at 8 in the morning and I needed to get home. I haven’t slept very well in years. Had to be something that happened with I was a teenager. I went from sleeping like a rock to being a light sleeper. Every fucking sound can and will wake my ass. It’s why I have the walls extra insulated to keep the noise level down.

The next morning, it was raining. Just fucking perfect. Today I actually had to do my real job in Real Estate. While my job was acting Underboss, I still showed and sold houses. Legit businesses. My phone rang while I was having my coffee.

“Yea.” It was Jace.

“I was told I’m to help Ana with a new project.”

“And what of it?” I asked, irritated already.

“Just checking to make sure that was correct. What’s she up too now?”

“A nightclub. You’ll be there keeping an eye on her and everyone else that comes in. You’ll help her with hiring people. Running checks on them.  Carlisle wants her safe and no Feds sneaking in, ya feel me?”

“Yea, I feel ya.” I can tell that he wasn’t really wanting to play babysitter. Tough shit. Not my call. I just deal with this and hand out assignments. I really wanted Henry on it but the Boss had said no to that. Henry would keep a better eye on her than Jace would.  

“But until the place is up and running you will be with her wherever and whoever she talks too.” I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole, but if I didn’t do this right, Father will have my ass.

“Yes sir. I’ll be at the Boss’s house in an hour.” He hung up a second later.

Checking my watch, I realized I had to go. Walking out of my apartment, Henry was waiting for me in the car. He’s not so much my driver but my bodyguard. Everyone, including Rose, had one. Hers was Vinnie. A family member from the boot. She didn’t like him, but he didn’t work for her. He was there to keep her safe and report back to me. Same with Jace.

“You good boss?” Henry asked as I climbed into his BMW x5. Handing me a coffee, I gratefully accepted it. The second round of caffeine would boost my ass through lunch.

“Yea, I’m good.” I muttered, taking a sip of the hot as fuck coffee. Navigating through Manhattan traffic was a bitch early mornings. Too many fucks living here trying to drive in a city that was too fucking full.

The car ride was silent. There are some mornings that Henry knows when to keep his mouth shut. This morning was one of them. Arriving at ‘Cullen Real Estate’, I climbed out of the car, ducking my head as the rain poured around us. Just what I fucking needed. Knowing my fucking luck, I’d have to show a few homes today.

Following behind me discreetly, Henry kept to himself but I knew he was packing more than what I was. All I needed was my nine. He was carrying at least two and a set of knives that he was particular over. The fucker was the only reason I’m still alive. Stepping into the elevator, we stood side by side. Neither us in the mood to talk. I’m not sure what was up his ass. Frankly, I couldn’t give a shit, but something was wrong.

The door opened again and this time Victoria wasn’t standing in my way. She was at her desk, acting like she owned this place. When she saw me, she straightened up and put her bluetooth in. Stupid whore. As many years as I’ve been doing this, she’s tried to fuck me at least four times. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’ve had plenty in the past and still get it fine, but that...no.

It was almost as bad as Tanya and Kate Camargo. Both have chased me for years until I finally fucked them both. Now when they are around me, they act like the whores they are. Thankfully, I don’t see much of them since they are cousins to the Volturi’s.

Escaping to my office, Henry took a seat in the waiting room like he does every morning. He’ll be there in case someone comes in that isn’t looking to buy a house or apartment. Being my second gives him leeway to handle things for me if I’m tied up.

Halfway through my day, I was already tired and ready to bail on the last showing. Felix stopped by to drop off a kick up that was finally delivered earlier this morning. We spoke for a minute before he left. Told him to keep an eye on his guy. Money is supposed to be turned in on Fridays...not in the middle of a fucking Monday.

Hearing a female voice, I hoped it was lunch being delivered but it was Ana and Rose. They were outside the office and I could hear the yelling like I was standing beside them. Texting Henry, I told him to let them in.

When the door pushed open, it slammed hard into the frame. Narrowing my eyes at Rose, she looked pissed off once again. Ana didn’t look too happy either. Great…

“You’re letting her open a nightclub?” Rose seethed.

“Yes.” I said simply, eyeing her.

“When I asked daddy to let me four years ago he said no. What the fuck?” she demanded. I looked toward Ana. She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

“I don’t see what the damn difference it makes. You have three businesses.” Ana pointed out. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes. “ I’m getting one! And I had to come to Edward. Daddy said I couldn’t do it.”

“And just like that…” Rose snapped her fingers, “he gave you the go ahead? How’d the fuck you get the money? You’re not old enough to have full access to your trust fund.”

Ana said nothing but looked at me.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!? You gave her the money?”

“Yes, I did. What you gonna do about it?” My anger beginning to show as she finally struck a nerve. “You coming in here to tell me this is all fucking unfair to you? Or do you have a real reason to bitch?”

“Fuck you. I’m more pissed that YOU were the one to give the money to her. I had to use part of my fucking trust fund then ask Daddy for the rest. He said he wouldn’t pay for any of it, but nooo….Ana gets the whole fucking thing paid for.”

“And, unlike your restuarants, I’m taking a larger cut from her monthly earnings too. Even though,  you kicked me out of your restaurants; I still take a 10% cut from what you make. It kicks back to Father. Ana’s nightclub---I’ll be taking anywhere between 20-25% until it’s paid back.” Leaning onto my desk, my glare on my younger sister. She actually had the audacity to shrink back. “Don’t fucking think I’m stupid Rosalie Maria Elena Cullen. I know what the fuck I’m doing.”

Huffing, she raised a perfect eyebrow at me. Turning to Ana, after hearing how much of a cut I was taking, she gave her little sister a smug smile. At least for the next few years, Ana wasn’t making shit. Not like it mattered. This was just for legitimate business. Something to give her to do until she married and started popping out grandbabies.

Italian women are fucking scary when they’re pissed but ya gotta know how to shut them up. Make them see reason. Rose is a smart woman but she reacts before she thinks. This could have been handled quite nicely without the shouting but she had to make it personal. Ana said nothing through this. I wondered why she was here. It wasn’t to bust my chops or claw the fuck out of her sister. Maybe Rose dragged her along. Through the crack in the door that had come open, I saw Jace and Vinnie standing around with Henry. I couldn't’ hear what they were saying thank fuck.

“Are we done here?” I asked impatiently.

“I’m done.” Rose said, getting up. Stomping out of the room, we watched her go. Shaking my head, I turned to see Ana watching her sister walk out of the room. She had her eyes on the lobby but wasn’t staring at anything important. Or at least, I think, it wasn’t important.

“She drag you into this?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Ya she did. I asked her who did the interior decorating for one of the restaurants and she flipped the fuck out. Dragged my ass down here as fast as her six inch heels could go.” Frowning, she shook her head.

“Talk to ma, she’ll point you in the right direction. You know that. Just don’t let her design it. You want a nightclub not a bed and breakfast.” I informed her. She nodded and walked out.

A small throbbing begun behind my eyes. I swear on all that is holy that Monday would hurry the fuck up and be done. I never noticed that Ana stopped and spoke with Henry before she left.

“Everything all right in here boss?” he poked his head in.

“Yea. Family squabble. Ya know how those two are. Always finding a fucking reason to argue about nothing.”

He grinned and nodded. “I know the feeling. Got a little sister of my own. Drama fucking queen. She can put Rose to shame….”

I highly doubt that since Rose is the Empress of fucking drama. If it has something to do with someone else---no matter who, she has to find a reason to bitch or be better than the other female. Nodding at him, he stepped aside as lunch was brought in. Some red head giving me the eye. Right now, I wasn’t even interested. Funny how a headache ruins my mood. Actually my mood was fucked as soon as Ana and Rose stormed in.

Devouring lunch, I checked my watch. It was after 2pm. I had one more showing and I could escape for the night. Taking a glance out the window, the rain had finally let up and the sun was starting to peek. Good. Maybe this won’t take long. Informing Victoria to cancel all my appointments late Thursday afternoon and all day Friday, Henry and I headed out.

Of course, traffic was fucked. As the day progresses here, the traffic gets worse.  At least this weekend I can get away. First the horse race where I know I’ll make thousands back. Which reminded me, I need to call our bookie and figure out who’s likely to be winner. Then, a weekend in Atlantic City. It would be nice for it to be a quiet weekend of gambling and sex, but Father was following me.

Gambling with him, fine.

Fucking whatever had two legs and a pussy, definitely not.

Maybe he’ll stay in the casino’s the whole weekend.

Showing the last apartment went fairly quickly. It was barely 2000 sq feet so it was a quick walk around and time to talk about it and it’s location. They wanted to check out another place but I asked them to stop by tomorrow for another listing of available showings and times. Agreeing, we parted ways and Henry and I left again.

Dropping me off at my place around five, I walked into a silent condo. Relief flooded me as my headache receded. Maybe I should get a dog. At least I would have someone to keep my ass company. Not feeling the mood to ‘attempt’ to cook, I ordered in. Halfway through my dinner, my phone buzzed.

_Shipment arrived at One 15 Brooklyn. You need to be there to receive the shipment, Edward. Take Henry and Felix with you._

Fuck. Now I’ll have to leave again. Texting both Henry and Felix. Henry wrote back saying he’ll be by the grab me after he picks up Felix. Since my great-grandfather Marcus Sr’s time, we have been using the marina’s to receive drugs and guns. Taking that shit on land where they could meet us closer was stupid. Marcus Jr, my grandfather, tried that once and we lost nearly two million in cocaine and a smaller shipment of guns.

Since then, we’ve used the East River. And even further out when we need completely discretion, we use Kings Plaza. It’s smaller and no one gives a shit. Shrugging my jacket back on, my phone buzzed again letting me know they were here.

Shaking my head, I headed back down and away from the quiet of my home. Getting in the BMW, Felix nor Henry said anything on the ride to Brooklyn. Not even the radio was playing. This was just a pick up. Two soldato’s would be driving the van to the warehouse/nightclub that Demetri owns.

Hell, maybe I’ll stop inside and see what’s doing. Have a drink or something. Until Ana opens her nightclub in Manhattan, I’m stuck driving to Brooklyn for the moment. We have another nightclub in Midtown that I own but I could give a fuck less about going there unless I need it for business. Which I’ll have to do since Rose kicked me out.

It was little past ten when we arrived at the marina. It was dark with a few lampposts to keep away intruders. A soldato was waiting to let us in. All he did was tip his hat and let us through. Driving around, we parked across from the where all the boats were docked. Checking my Glock, I heard the other two do the same. Making sure that we had enough bullets between the three of us in case shit went bad.

“Where are they?” Felix asked, looking around. Before Henry or I could answer, we heard the subtle roar of a boat engine. We were here to pick up a shipment of cocaine tonight. Later next week, we were owed guns from the Irish.

When the engined died we waited for fifteen minutes when we saw Santiago Garcia climbing out of the Escalade that had pulled up beside us. Getting out of the BMW, my Glock hidden safely behind my back, he and I shook hands.

Two of his guys were hauling duffle bags out of the boat and onto the dock. Mick, one of our guys gave us a nod letting us know that he had already tasted the coke to make sure it was up to par. He and Felix were loading it into a van that would transport the coke to our warehouse fifteen minutes away.

We didn’t make talk. We never did. This was all business. Santiago was good at what he did and we never had any problems with him nor his boss. Once the van was filled, Henry handed over a suitcase that he procured from the backseat of his BMW. Handing it over to Santiago, we watched as he snapped it open to quickly check. It was payment as well as his cut. Giving us a nod, we waited as they climbed back into the Escalade and drove off before we could breathe.

Letting out a breath, I turned to look at Henry who was already walking back to his BMW. Felix was still beside me. The two soldato’s were already in the van. “Go with them and let them in the warehouse, right? Make sure they drop everything off. I don’t want any fucks stealing coke, ya got me?”

“Got ya boss.”  he nodded and I watched as he climbed into the van.

Getting into the BMW, Henry looked over at me, “Where too boss?”

“Follow them. We’ll have a drink before we finish tonight.” He nodded and followed the van. Traffic wasn’t too bad and we made it fifteen minutes later. You could hear the thumping of the music from outside the building. It was an old warehouse that we converted into a nightclub. Since no one could come up with a decent name, it was called “The Club”. Lame, I know. Split off into two parts. One side held the nightclub, where party goers would have their fun and the second part held our actual warehouse where we’d store guns and drugs.

We followed the van closely till we reached a door that would lead us into the warehouse. No one could access this part of the warehouse unless you had a a key. And I carried the key. Stopping behind the van, you could nearly feel the pulse of the music through the BMW. Shaking my head, I climbed out and found the right key. Felix was standing beside the soldatos, keeping an eye on them as they grabbed the bags to haul inside.

Opening the door, I let them in. Flicking a light on, they set the bags down on a nearby table. As they unzipped the bags, I loosened the buttons on my jacket. Henry was behind me while Felix was guarding the door. Reaching in, I pulled a brick of cocaine and set it down on the table. Fingering my knife, I cut a small hole and dipped a finger inside. I trusted our guy but you still have to sample.

The shit we always ordered was always cut before we did any dealings. We don’t have the manpower to do that ourselves. Tasting the coke on my tongue, I felt a small rush and nodded briefly to Henry. He smiled knowing it was about to be pay day when this shit hit the streets.

“You guys go have a drink.” I told the soldatos. Eagerly they nodded and left us alone.

“Good shit, boss?” Felix asked closing the door.

“Always. Sanny never lets us down.” I said, smiling. Now I’ve had a taste, I was itching for a line. “In three days I want this stuff baggied up and to our dealers. Keep the same prices. If they run out, they come to you.” I informed, nodding at Felix. “Let Henry know and we’ll make sure they have a new supply.”

They nodded and we walked out. Making sure to lock up, we turned toward the front where we were instantly let in. The long line of patrons groaned as we past them. Inside the club, it was packed. It looked more like an upscale bar but it brought in good money especially for being located in Brooklyn.

Eyes followed us as we bumped our way over to the office. Not knocking, I walked in seeing Dee on his phone. Whatever they were talking about, I tuned it out. Taking a seat, I waited until he was finished.

“Good night?”

“Yea. Numbers are excellent. We’re up from last quarter.” Dee beamed giving me a toothy grin.

“Shipment in the warehouse. Felix already knows what to do, so he’ll be here a few times this week getting shit ready.”

“That’s fine. I’ll make sure they day crew leaves him alone and not to ask questions. They never do but you always one or two.”

“You’re packed for a Monday night.” I observed.

“New DJ. Apparently, he’s hot right now. Third time this month he’s been here.”

“Whatever brings them in, right?”

“Riiight.” he chuckled, then turned serious. “We had a guy trying to sell X about a week ago.”   


I raised an eyebrow. We were in the market to sell X. “Was he one of ours?”

“Nah,” he shook his head. “Some out of towner that thought he could score big in my club.”

“What you do to him?”

“Fucked him up and sent him on his way. He’s lucky we didn’t call the cops.” he gruffed, leaning back in his chair. “How long  you staying tonight?”

“Just long enough to have a drink and go. I’m leaving at the end of the week so I’m getting shit squared away before I go.” I replied, not giving away too much detail. He gave me a slight nod of his head and turned to his ringing phone.

Getting up, I left the office and headed toward the private VIP area. Taking a seat, both Henry and Felix sat down as well and flagged a server. Blonde, leggy and big chested giggled her way up to us.

Felix and I were checking her out, but Henry acted like she didn’t exist. Normally, he’s the one getting numbers and hardly ever calling them back. Two beers and a Jack and Coke for me, we waited on giggles to come back with our drinks.

Relaxing, it felt like, for the first time all night. I sighed and closed my eyes. Listening to the music, I ran over the shit I had to do before I left. Getting out my phone, I sent Father a text. Letting him know that the shipment had been received, checked out, and put in warehouse.

I put my phone away just as giggles came back. Thank fuck she didn’t drop the drinks. But we found a slip of paper with her number on it. Handing it to Felix, he grinned like a motherfucker. His lucky fucking night.

Not that I wasn’t interested. I was. But giggles wouldn’t cut it. I like my sex hard and fast and I would break her and those fake tits. Sipping on my Jack and Coke, I looked around the VIP room and into the crowd of human cesspool that was before us.

Nothing caught my eye tonight but I did see Jas dancing with a cute short girl. Giving him a nod, he went back dancing with his date. My eyes roamed the crowd again. This time Jas was trying to get my attention. Following his head jerk, I saw a woman dancing in a cage. I could give a fuck less about it but when I caught his eye again, he looked a bit more frantic.

Sending Henry to investigate, I watched as he walked onto the dance floor. Catching up with Jas, I could see them frantically talking about something.  I watched as Henry ran his hands over his face in exasperation. When they looked back at me, I knew something was up. Before I could get up, Henry had disappeared over to the woman in the cage. I could see him telling her something but it looked like after a few minutes, she relented and stepped down.

He took her by the arm and led her over to us. Jas and his date following. As they stepped inside the VIP room, I caught a glimpse of the woman. She was in a skimpy black dress and she looked like she either had too much to drink or was high as fuck. She wrenched her arm away from Henry and I finally got a good look at her.

Ana.

The fuck?

Not this shit again.

“The fuck you doing here dressed like that?”

“What’s it to you?” she slurred rolling her eyes.  

“You look like a fucking whore. That’s what!” I snarled coming up to her. Gripping her chin, I forced her to look at me. “You fucked up?”

“Like I’m stupid to fucking do drugs.” she seethed, trying to push me away from her. It only made me hold her tighter. In the corner of my eye, I could see Jas’s girl try to step in. He stopped her from making a fucking mistake.

“You might be smart but you were just up in a cage dancing.”

“Damn right I was. I’m here having fun.”

“Alone?”

“Jas is here.” she countered, pointing at him.

“Where the fuck is Jace?”

“I don’t fucking know. I’m not his damn owner.” she snarked. I’ll have to deal with Jace tonight then. Leaving her unattended like this. Unacceptable.

Turning to Henry, “Henry take her home. Make sure she gets home and in bed. I don’t give a fuck if you have to bound and gag her.”

He nodded and gently tugged on Ana. “I’m not fucking leave Ed. I’m a grown woman. I’ll drink and I’ll dance and I’ll hook up with anyone I fucking choose to do so!”

It took every ounce of my willpower not to slap the fuck out of her. Balling my fists, I glared at her hoping she’d get that I was far pissed off to keep myself from killing something. Rage built up in me fast and hard. My own fucking volcano was about to blow its fucking top.

“Get. Her. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here.” I enunciate slowly, willing myself to stay calm as fuck. Henry tugged on her again and this time she left with him. Jas’s girl had a look of fear on her face. Like she was ready to run away from him for good.

Sighing, I took a seat and ran my hands through my hair. Jesus, it’s like the time I caught Rose at one of the strip clubs we owned. It was her birthday apparently and she was up on stage trying to pole dance. I about bent the pole in half dragging her ass off it and into a car. I might have ruined her birthday, but fuck it. Neither of my sisters needed to act like fucking whores to have fun.

_I remember it was a Tuesday and that normally meant I would be at Red Dawn, my business. Red Dawn is a strip club that I invested in when I turned 21. It was profitable and only the best strippers, dancers and gentlemen with deep pockets could join the club. Tonight I was sitting down to check the books and have a drink or two and watch a show. Something about a Jungle night._

_Getting there early, the patrons hadn’t started showing yet. Good. This mean it will be quiet while I work. A few hours went by and the music started to beat through the walls. The party must be in full swing. In a good mood, which was rare these days, I left the office and headed toward the dance floor. Henry and Jas were giving a disapproving look but when they fully saw me, Jas disappeared quickly as if he was trying to hide something._

_Looking around, I noticed there was indeed a party. From the balloons it looked like a birthday party. I didn’t remember being told there was going to be a party tonight. Pam, my manager, hurried over to me. A frown set on her face. I could almost hear her heels clacked on the floor. Now, I was starting to get pissed off. What the fuck was going on?_

****

_“Mr. Cullen, I swear I didn’t know.” Pam confirmed quickly._

****

_“What is going on?”_

****

_“You don’t know?” she asked, incredulously. The fear in her eyes was plain as day._

****

_“No. Should I?” I asked getting impatient._

****

_“Boss, we can handle it.” Henry said coming over to interrupt._

****

_Looking at the both of them, I realized they were blocking me from entering the dance area. The fuck is going on out there. I could hear the catcalls and female screaming and cheering. Must be a great party to me, but the look on their faces warned me of something else._

****

_Pushing past them, I wish now they had actually stopped me from entering. On the stage, there was a party alright. A birthday party and the birthday girl was on the stage dancing around. I couldn’t miss the blonde hair and the slutty dress._

_My vision darkened and narrowed. Anger coursed through my veins setting me on fire.  What the fuck was my sister doing here? Up on stage like some fucking whore? Storming up to the stage, everyone had it in their right minds to keep their distance._

****

_She was drunk as fuck and didn’t see me coming. Grabbing her by the arm, I dragged her off the stage and toward the bar. My sister, the tiger, scratched and fought me until I knew if she had a weapon on her she’d kill my ass._

_“What the fuck are you doing here?” I seethed._

****

_Pushing her hair from her face, she glared at me. “It’s MY fucking birthday, Edward! I’m here celebrating!”_

****

_“I don’t give a fuck if it’s your birthday. Go somewhere else. The fuck you doing on stage?” I shouted._

****

_“I wanted to try it. Fuck you Edward. You had to go and ruin. The fuck you doing here?”_

****

_“I own this place remember, Rosalie?!” I growled coming a step closer to her. “Get the fuck out now.”_

_Before I could blink, she had swung at me. Catching her fist in mine, I spun her around and locked her arms in front of her. As she struggled, I caught Vinnie’s attention._

****

_“You. Ta-ke her h-ome NOW!” I stuttered, still fighting with my sister. Vinnie nodded quickly and left to bring the car around. She was still thrashing in my arms when he came back a few minutes later. Gently, he placed his hand on her and we slowly released her._

_When she was safely in Vinnie’s arms, she lurched at me again. Stepping back, Vinnie held onto her tighter._

****

_“Leave NOW Rose.” I seethed, glaring at her. Vinnie took her out of the club and out of my eyesight._

_Rose didn’t speak to me for almost six months after that. I expected the same with Ana. Like I give a fuck. Giggles showed back up with another drink and sat it down on the table in front of me. She didn’t say anything. Probably too fucking scared now after that show. Good. Let her be fucking scared._

Throwing my Jack and Coke back. I didn’t see that Giggles had brought me two of the drinks. Someone must have told her to keep them coming. After downing this one, I hauled Felix, “Find Dee and then find Jace. I know the fucker is still here. Get him out of here and over to “Main St.” He nodded and left to do what needed to be done.

When he left, I waited patiently. Jace was getting his ass beaten tonight. The fuck he thinks he’s doing leaving her alone like that? Knowing him, he was trying to hook up. Tonight, I planned on fixing that. When my sister is out, his eyes stay on her. Make sure she’s taken care of whenever possible.

I know I sound like a controlling asshole. And I am. I really am. I didn’t have to give the same speech to Vinnie over Rose’s birthday dance but he knew better. All he could do was advise her not to do it. He, at least, was close by if someone tried to get grabby. This is the sort of thing, I try to keep Father’s nose out of it. If he had it his way, the girls would never leave the house. That was Ma’s influence to let the girls live their lives. Yea, I get that. I fucking do but they can do shit without acting like this.

When Demetri returned, I stood up and followed him out. Climbing into his Jeep, we took off following, what I assumed, was Felix with Jace. Hopefully in the trunk. Taking us back toward Midtown, we followed him all the way to 9th Ave. We had a bar there run by a ‘friend’. He’s been running it for several years now. It’s a popular place but that’s only on the surface.

Down below in the store rooms, he’s got a spare room that we use to garner information or perform a good old fashion beat down. Tonight it was the latter. Turning down W 39th, we turned into the narrow alleyway that would led us directly to the storerooms. I sat in the Jeep while Felix hauled Jace’s ass out of the trunk of the car that he must have borrowed and dragged Jace through the door.

I hope he didn’t fuck him up before I could get a hold of him. Waiting a few minutes longer, I climbed out along with Dee. Following  him into the storerooms, only a single light bulb illuminated the room. Good thing we know our fucking way around. Making our way toward a set of stairs, there was a strip of light flooding the staircase that led down to the basement.

As we reached the bottom, Felix was sitting in a chair a few feet away from where he had quickly tied Jace up. The poor fucker looked around wildly until he saw me. Sweat broke over his forehead and his breathing sped up. Good, he was fucking scared. I could barely hear him begging through his gag. I didn’t care about excuses. I just wanted to fucking know why he left my sister alone instead of doing his job. A simple fucking job. Keep an eye on her. Make sure no harm came to her. And he couldn’t fucking do that.

Removing my jacket, I laid it across the back of a nearby chair. Rolling up my sleeves, I was preparing myself for anything. That old familiar anger boiled in my veins, my vision turning red. Standing before him, I steadied my breathing. Before I opened my mouth, the door behind us opened revealing Henry. I could see the anger in his eyes, but he stayed back.

“I’m going to ask you one fucking time. Where were you?” I fumed.

He strained against the gag trying to give his excuses. Snarling, I ripped it out of his mouth. Blood seeped from his lips and I knew I had jerked out a tooth. Spitting the blood onto the floor, he glared up at me.

Big mistake.

Grabbing him by the collar, I jerked him forward bringing him closer to me. “The fuck you giving me that look for?”

“N--Nothing boss.” he stammered trying to look contrite. Fuck him, I wasn’t buying it. Letting go of him, he and the chair fell backward and landed with a sickening thud. Seconds went by and unfortunately he groaned. I didn’t kill him.

Grabbing him again, I jerked him back up into a sitting position. “Where the fuck were you?”

“Sh--..” he panted, “She was fine. I  c--could see her boss. I swear it.”

“You were watching her so close that you saw her climb into a cage?  Watch her so close that it took Henry to get her down and bring her to me? What if we hadn’t been there, huh? Relying on your good watching skills? Do you know how many people would want to get their hands on one of my sisters?!” my voice thundered in the room.

“Or were you content that Jas was there as well that you could slack off your job, hmm? She is NOT his responsibility Jace. You. Are.” I pointed out the obvious.

“I--I--I’m sorry boss. How much trouble could she get into too?” he asked.

I could feel my face twisting in a cruel smile. Rearing back, I punched him as hard as I could. Hearing something break was satisfying. God help Vinnie had he left Rose unattended that night….Fucker would probably be dead. Pulling a knife from my pocket, I opened it up and slashed the ropes that bound him to the chair. I had no patience to untie them.

Grabbing a hold of his bloodied shirt, I threw him on the ground and hovered over him as I began beating his face in. No, I wouldn’t kill him, but I’d fuck him up. When I was done, I stood up, sweat dripping down my face. Heaving a breath, I stepped away from him and sat down.

Looking at Henry, he nodded. I watched as he walked over to Jace and grabbed him. Forcing him to stay conscious and listen. “This is your final warning. Don’t fuck up again, ya got me?”

I could see him nod his head in affirmation. Satisfied, I turned to Felix. “Get him home. I don’t give a fuck if you nurse him or not.”

“Got it boss.” he said, getting up and removing Jace from the room.

“Until that fuck is healed.” I turned to Henry, “You’ll be keeping an eye on Ana. I told Carlisle that you should have been the one to do it. He didn’t fucking listen.”

“Fine with me boss. You know she’s pretty pissed at you.”

“Don’t give a fuck if she is.” I sighed and closed my eyes. “Do I have any clothes here?”

“Yea…” Dee said tossing me a bag. Leaving them for ten minutes, I came back with fresh clothes. The bloodied ones would be burned later on. Leaving them in the bag, Dee took it from me and tossed them in a trash barrel. Tossing a match in, we watched as the evidence burned.

Checking my watch, it was after 2am. Fuck. “I’ve gotta bounce. I’ve got work in the morning.”

 

They nodded and I followed Dee and Henry up the stairs and into the storerooms. Making sure no one saw us, we closed the door and slipped into our respected vehicles. Henry nor I said anything on the way back to my apartment. Fucking tired with a fucking headache. Closing my eyes, I wished to sleep but didn’t. When he dropped me off, I slipped into my apartment and crashed out for the next few hours.


	2. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. Bella. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I will try to update once a month. I have my original work that I'm working on in parts and it does come first. Sorry ya'll but I have oodles of story plots lined up.

**Part 2**

Groaning, I cracked an eye open hearing my alarm. Sunlight poured into my room blinding me temporarily. I could feel the my head throbbing behind my now closed eyes. My cousin Alice had dragged me to a nightclub last night insisting that I get out and party it up a little. She said I couldn't live my life living out of my apartment and expect to meet people.

So I went. I expected it to be bad and for the most part it was. Especially the part where Alice left me alone at the bar to dance with her boyfriend. Even though, I know Jasper I still kept an eye on her. What can I say? She's family and the only person I can rely on. All night I felt eyes on me but I ignored them. Sure, there were some very nice looking men there but a club isn't my scene.

So, I ingested alcohol and danced with Alice when she pulled me onto the dance floor. Her boyfriend, Jasper, would stay back and I could see him talking to several others occasionally but keeping an eye on us. I never asked Alice about it. I doubt she even realized that he was doing it. It was nearing 2am and I was dead on my feet. We have been here since it opened at nine and I was ready to go.

Looking around for Alice, I was readying myself to flag her down and tell her that I was ready to go home when I saw a commotion near the VIP section. Jasper was hauling Alice over to it. A look on his face that I didn't recognize. He looked….pissed off, actually. They disappeared and I knew something was going on but unfortunately, I couldn't hear it. Sneaking over, with wobbly legs, I saw several people in the room.

All were standing around yelling at each other. There were two in particular. A dark haired girl wearing a black dress was yelling at a taller male who looked livid. When he turned away from the yelling woman, I caught a glimpse of his face and dear heavens in the sky he was gorgeous. A face of beauty that poets write about. My breathing labored as I kept my eyes on him.

My wobbly feet kept moving forward and their voices were loud enough now that I could almost hear the words. The girl, apparently, had done something to anger the gorgeous man. They seemed very close by their body language. Siblings, maybe?

In my drunken haze, I didn't see the girl barreling toward me followed by a man that was just a gorgeous as the one that was yelling. I could tell that she was angry by the way she kept trying to fend off the man chasing her. When I turned around, Jasper and Alice were heading my way.

"What was that?" I asked, indicating what I saw.

"It's nothing." Jasper said firmly.  _Hold on now!_

"That…." I pointed toward the VIP area, "was something. Who were they?"

"Bella…." Alice pleaded, "please let it go."

"I said it was nothing." Jasper repeated as Alice was begging me to drop this.

Glaring at him, I let it drop. For now. Later on when I was sober and could corner Alice, I would ask her what was going on and who those people were. I mean, you don't just find gorgeous people anywhere. I know this is New York, but we're in Brooklyn for crying out loud. The clubs in Manhattan were swarmed with celebrities and were damn impossible to get into. So, that's why we were here.

_That was last night…_

Now a week later, I had yet to talk to Alice about what happened at "Club." She was busy with her art classes at NYU and I was maintaining my job at Denali's. I had, for a while, been a student as well but after losing my scholarship for one bad grade, I had to drop out and find a way to support myself. Thus found myself as a Room Service Attendant at Denali's. The owner, Alistair was good enough that he made sure I would have a job for as long as I needed it.

It didn't pay much but it was a job and Alice and I split a small apartment together. Her parents paid the rent while she was in school and now that I had a job, I chipped in with a bill or two and helped out on the groceries. I remember when I lost my scholarship, I called my mother begging for her help. She flat out told me no. My own mother refused to help me and told me to go find my real dad and beg him for money.

Then she hung up.

Problem: I didn't know my real dad.

That was a couple of years ago and I'm still at Denali's. Don't get me wrong, I love my work but I'm unsatisfied. I want more from my life. Something bigger, better. I know I'm not getting it here.

Dragging myself into work an hour later and fifteen minutes late, I hurried into the building pulling my hair up and trying to compose myself. Checking my uniform, I'm glad it wasn't wrinkled nor greasy stains. I tried my best to make sure I looked decent. Gail, my co-worker sneered at me as I rushed in. Tapping her watch, letting me know I was late, didn't improve my mood any. Clocking in, she handed me a stack of menus to go over and the floor that I would be covering for the day and part of the evening.

Walking into the kitchen, it was already a bustle for the lunch shift. With menus in hand, I took a breath and the phone begun to ring. Taking down an order, I logged it into the POS system that was sent toward the kitchen staff who would prepare it. If I wasn't taking my orders, I was helping prep food and making drinks. When my orders were done, I would make sure everything was signed off and the correct room would be billed.

I did this every day. There were days that we weren't busy and others where I was hopping around for almost ten hours at a time. While those shifts sucked, the money was fairly decent. It didn't matter how rude the guests were, I knew I had to keep up a cheerful demeanor.

We always had one guest that everyone hated. He would stay at Denali's every time he visited. Sad, when the other attendants refused to take care of him. This included delivering the food to the room. So, being the youngest, I got stuck with him. He always went by the initial "A" . Never told us his name or occupation. What I never told the rest of them was that he was a hell of a tipper. Always tipped me several hundreds just for bringing him his food.

Nice, right? I'd get fired if Alistair ever found out.

My life was just as boring. All I would do was work and go home. As much as I love Alice, I hated going out with her and her friends. All college artsy fartsy kids that sipped one to many latte's. She was exuberant and I loved her for it.

Alice is my cousin. Our mothers are sisters who eventually grew apart as the years wore on but that didn't stop Alice and I from staying as close as sisters. She had no other siblings and I was still an only child despite that my mother, Renee, had remarried her baseball husband, Phil. Alice's parents were still together and still happy.

When we were kids, we dreamed of living in New York and going to NYU. I was going to go for English Lit and Alice was going into fashion. Something, she says, she can't live without. It's like air to her. I just shake my head and smile at her when she starts. Lucky for me, she doesn't shop like she can't survive. If she's good and saves her money, don't stand in her way. She will take you down and make you shop for hours on end.

Lucky for me, that doesn't happen often. Not like I have the spare cash to spend.

We graduated Forks High in Forks, WA and we jetsetted across the country and set up shop in New York. Two small town girls living in the big city that each day threatened to eat us up and spit us out. We did well and we're still thriving.

While Alice spends her days now learning all she can about fashion and trying to make a name for herself, I'm working and paying for most of the basics in our apartment. She keeps telling me that she'll pay me back one day. That when she's big and famous, she'll do something for me.

All I want is to go back to college and finish my degree.

Easy enough, right?

I can't even apply for aid since my mother and Phil make too much money. I can't apply for independent until I reach a certain age. I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world. I'm still young, I have time but I really wanted it done before I hit thirty.

Then, about six months ago, she met Jasper. He was older, confident and very wealthy. She said they met at a nightclub. The same one that she dragged me too and I left with more questions than answers. They instantly hit it off and have been dating ever since. If she's not with him, she's at school. We spend at least two days a week together doing girl things so we don't disconnect.

She says that impossible for us to do. Disconnect. I mean, it happened to our mothers. Alice, thinking she can see the future, says we'll always be together. That one day everything will fall into place and we'll never be apart.

"Hey!" I hear Angie's voice. Snapping out of my reivere, she looks at me crossly.

"What?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. Yea, I know I was daydreaming at work. Not a very good thing to do when you're supposed to be taking all the orders.

"Do your damn job." she snapped and started to walk off. "Oh, by the way, Mr. A is here…"

I groaned loud enough that she thinks I hate the man too. He's creepy as hell but he tips great. Nodding at her, I grab the phone as it begins to ring. Never let it ring more than twice, says my boss. So unprofessional if these millionaires have to wait longer than five seconds.

Answering it, it is Mr. A. He must have recognized my voice because it sounded like he was smiling on the other end of the receiver. Taking his order, I typed it in and hit the send button. Making sure his room is charged properly, I ensure that everything is in order before printing and signing off on it.

Fifteen minutes later, Angie stomps over to me, "Get going. You're taking Mr. A's food up to him."

"Fine. Fine...I'll go." Oh buddy, tip for me!

Pushing the cart out of the kitchen area, I reach the elevators that would take me up to his floor. Waiting patiently, I felt my phone buzz. Most likely Alice wanting to do something later. Checking my watch it read 7:30pm. I had at least another hour left before I could leave and then I really didn't want to do anything once I got home.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the corridor. Reading over the card, I pushed the cart down the hall and found room 302. Knocking, I shifted from one foot to the next while I waited.

The door opened revealing Mr. A. He was impeccably dressed, like always. He had long black hair and he had a creepy, yet dangerous demeanor about him. Like he would kill a man just for looking at him wrong. He always gave me the creeps but I smiled and did my job like I was supposed too.

"Ah! Miss Bella, how lovely to see you again!" he crooned, stepping back and letting me into the room. I've seen these rooms so many times, the awe has been lost.

"Mr. A. Welcome back to New York. How is your trip so far?" I asked, pleasantly.

"It's fine, thank you for asking." He gave me a noncommittal smile.

Setting the cart to the side, I ran over the list of what he ordered, just to show that I was doing my job even though I know it's all correct. Satisfied with my work, I turned back to him, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Oh, no. This is wonderful. Thank you." He replied, keeping his face neutral. Reaching into his very expensive looking wallet, he procured a hundred dollar bill. Two, actually. This was the way it always was. Handing it out to me, I knew that I shouldn't accept it but the lure of an extra two hundred bucks was strong. Taking him from his loose grip, I gave him a smile and proceeded to leave the room.

When the door closed behind me, I leaned against the wall and took a breath that I wasn't aware that I was holding. Every time it was like this. He truly frightened and creeped me out. Gathering myself, I entered the elevator to head back toward the kitchen where the process would start all over again.

Finally clocking out an hour later, the money burning a hole in my pocket, I exited the hotel and hurried down the street. Trying to get as far away from my place of work as possible. I felt guilty, like I always did, for taking that huge tip. The guests weren't even supposed to tip us. But I needed the money. It helped build my little nest egg. I had over a thousand sitting in a jar that I kept hidden from Alice.

God forbid she'd find it. It would be immediately spent on clothes. Not like I needed any. Keeping to myself, I walked the three blocks to the Rockefeller Center Station to catch the subway to Brooklyn where Alice and I live. Paying for my ticket, I took a seat a few minutes later and proceeded to relax for the half hour ride back home.

Arriving at Prospect Park, I exited the smelly subway and hailed a cab. Thankfully, it's only a fifteen minute ride from the subway station to our apartment. Paying the driver, I headed up the stairs to our place.

Our place.

Yes, even after all this time, it still made me feel giddy. We would have preferred to live closer to Manhattan but when we looked at the rental prices, I swear I nearly cried. We, with the help of Alice's parents found us a nice place in Brooklyn. In Bay Ridge, to be exact. I didn't care where we lived as long as we never returned to Forks.

It was a two bedroom, one bath and I couldn't be happier. Alice hated that her closet was small but she made due since she wasn't paying the rent. She wouldn't have too until she graduated. Must be nice. Now, I sound bitter. Climbing the stairs, I pulled my keys out and unlocked.

Inside, it was all Alice inspired. I let her have loose with the apartment as long as she stayed out of my room. She happily agreed. Sitting in our living room was Alice and Jasper. Take out boxes were on the table and it smelled delicious. Poor Alice, while she may have a sense of fashion, cooking was  _not_  her calling. I did the cooking when it was just me and her and I could get home early.

"Hey! You're home!" Alice chirped, breaking away from her lip lock with Jasper. I rolled my eyes. She knows the rule. No face sucking or sex in the living room.

"Yea. Braved the subway everyday." I drawled. She stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. I hated that I worked but it kept me busy. "Hey Jas."

"Evening. Work went well?" he asked, like he did every time I saw him.

"Like clockwork. My huge tipper was there." I said taking a seat and grabbing a box of food. Pushing a box aside, I grabbed an unopened pair of chopsticks. Digging in, I didn't realize I was starving. I was immune to the food cooking at work that I was never hungry there.

"Ohh! He's great at tipping. How much he give you tonight?" Alice inquired curling herself into Jas.

"Two hundred. I swear, I'm afraid I'm gonna get caught." I replied quietly.

"Why would that be a problem?" Jas asked.

"We're not supposed to be tipped."

"And, like I always tell her, that's stupid." Alice said, smiling up at her man.

I instantly felt a twinge of jealousy. Don't get me wrong, I've had a few dates and a couple of boyfriends under my belt but none of them have stuck around. I was on the single mend again having broken up with my last boyfriend Eric. Looking at how happy they were made my heart yearn for that love feeling again.

We sat around and talked for another hour before I excused myself to shower. I had to be back at work the next day. Another ten hour shift. Waving goodbye to them, I discarded my clothes and jumped in the shower. Once I was done, I crawled my tired self into bed after I had put away my savings money.

Getting up the next day, I figured my life would be consistent as it was every day. Boy, today I was wrong. Sunlight streamed in my little room illuminating it and waking me up. Stretching, I tumbled out of bed and into the shower again. Needed to look like I cared about working there. Throwing my work clothes on, the apartment was quiet. Which was unusual because Alice was far from quiet.

Entering the kitchen, I could smell the coffee brewing. Well, at least she was nice enough to keep the coffee hot. Rummaging through the fridge, I realized we were out of milk. Closing the door, I opened the cabinets. They were practically bare. Time to hit the market and maybe get more than the basics.

Before I could decide that it would be best to grab and go, the front door burst open to reveal my hyperactive pixie cousin. In her hands were bags of something. God, I hope it's food she's brought. Last time she did this, I was beyond excited until I peeked in the bag and saw clothes. Her only argument was that she couldn't pass up a sale at Barneys.

"Oh good! You're finally awake." she said, setting the bags down on the counter.

"Alice…" I said slowly, looking warily at the bags, "please tell me that you got food this time."

Her laughter annoyed me slightly. "Of course I did! We have nothing in the cabinets or the fridge. I don't have class today so I got up extra early and shopped."

She shopped for food? My the world must be frozen over. Just to make sure, I took a quick peek out the window. Nah, still sunny out. Then it struck me, where did she get the money? Alice receives a small allowance every month from her parents par her trust fund they set up when she was a baby, but she normally blows it on clothes. Actually, this money she  _did_  blow her money on clothes. Something about a new pair of boots.

Well, OK, after she gave me her half of the bills.

I continued to watch her as she unloaded the bags and put things in their rightful spots. She had everything. Milk, eggs, bread, fruit, meats, pastas, cereals, etc. More food that what her allowance allowed her unless she saved up for a couple months.

"Um, Alice, I don't want to pry but where did you get the money from? Last I checked you blew this month's allowance on a pair of boots." I asked worry lacing my voice.

She looked at me sheepishly. Tucking her head down, I knew immediately she was up to something. "I...well…" she stammered, trying not to look at me. "Jas handed me a couple hundred dollars to food shop. I told him that you and I were going this Saturday but he shoved the money in my hands this morning before he left."

I glared at her. "What do you mean he gave you the money?"

"That's just it. He did. All he told me to do was spend it wisely."

"Has he done this before?" I demanded, my voice sounding incredulous even to my ears. What was she thinking?! If she needed money, all she had to do was make one phone call.

"Ye-yes he has." she replied truthfully.

"What are you now? Some kept woman?" my ire becoming more pronounced.

"How could you say that?" she asked tearfully. "Yes, he's given me money even if I haven't asked about it. He's bought me clothes and now he's stocked our kitchen with food. You'd think, Bella, you'd be a little bit more grateful." her voice ending with a sharp bite to it.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it! He helped us out in a tight spot. I would have  _never_  asked for it myself. I know we're supposed to be this all 'independent woman hear me roar' but sometimes it's nice to have a helping hand."

With that said, she stormed out of the kitchen leaving me with my mouth to the floor. My hyperactive easy loving fun pixie cousin just handed me my ass. Truthfully, I hated when someone stepped in and did things for me. I always have. Always the mature one that could handle whatever life threw at me. It was right up there with hating parties and surprises.

And today, today I pissed my cousin off when someone was kind enough to help us out. Leaving the apartment quietly, I hailed my taxi to the station. On the half hour journey, I wondered to myself if I was really that ungrateful for that helping hand. I mean, Jasper didn't have to do it, but my question was why?

Why would he help us out? I know he's fond of Alice. You can tell when they're together. It makes me wonder if she put up a fight over it. Knowing Alice she probably didn't fight and didn't think another thought over it. She took the money and did what she was told. Buy food. Not shoes nor clothes. I, at least, have to give her a round of applause. She actually did what needed to be done without thinking about fashion.

Getting off the subway, I walked through the station and up the stairs toward the world above me. The sun was still shining here in Midtown and the crowds of people surrounded me like cattle. It was one those times where I actually missed living in Forks. The population barely crested 3,200 people. I love the hustle and bustle of the city but it could really do without all the people.

Keeping to myself, I ducked into a local bakery and ordered a danish and another coffee. I would be working ten hours again today and I needed the caffeine to keep me running. With danish and coffee in hand, I walked the last couple blocks to Denali's. When I arrived, Gail gave her me usual glare but this morning I ignored her. My mind fully occupied elsewhere.

"Hey Bella!" Dan, one of the other attendants called for my attention.

I stopped my rush toward the kitchens and turned around. "Yea?"

"We have a meeting in the conference room." he said gesturing for me to follow him. Shrugging, I followed him toward the barely used conference room. Everyone was already there sitting and chatting quietly.

Taking a seat beside him, I lowered my bag to the floor and proceeded to check my phone. I knew I had to apologize to Alice for my behavior this morning. I didn't mean to be ungrateful toward Jasper's kindness but I still think there was another motive behind it.

"Everyone! Can i have your attention, please!?" Alister called for us as he stepped toward the front of the room. The chatter instantly ceased. We all looked expectantly toward our boss.

"Now that I have your attention, I am here to inform everyone that we are expanding our business. We have excellent profits and staff that we are going to start catering toward small parties and businesses." he explained looking at all of us. This was good news. Means we would have more work and better pay.

"Yes, it's quite exciting. These plans have been in the works for a while now since we had a huge compliment a few months ago about the staff and service here and they asked if we catered. At the time, I told them no but as time went on the idea seemed quite fruitful." He paused to look at everyone. "So, this is how it's going to go. We are going to do small time catering services. Easy things such as platters, sandwiches, drinks etc."

"Everyone of you will participate. This includes making sure everything runs correctly while you are there. You will make sure that everyone has the appropriate drinks and food. Have surpluses if it's going to be rather large. You will help out. No exceptions. If we start gaining business, some of you will be moved toward catering while the others will stay here and tend to our hotel guests."

The quiet murmur was back. Everyone sounded excited that we were doing this. Hell, even I was and I'm not the most graceful of people. My only fear is being around others and screwing up. It's why I stayed where I was. All I had to do was set the food on the cart and have it delivered. It was easy work. I did prep work from time to time and cleaned but this was something different.

I would have to help set up the food, plate the food and drinks, help the staff out that was working to make sure the guests were taken care of. My luck-which wasn't much, I would trip over something and drown a guest in liquids.

"And so, we have our first party this coming Saturday. A list has been sent over and I will have four of you to work out the details." he explained happily. Waving his hand, we were dismissed back to our regular day.

Entering the kitchen area, the phone begun to ring. Grabbing it before I was yelled at, I sat down and filled out the order and send it back to the kitchen to be prepared. Making sure the correct room was billed, I signed off on it and took the next five calls. I didn't have time to think about the catering business nor the upcoming party.

Thankfully for my half hour lunch, I sat down in the employee lounge and opened my bag. Pulling out my sandwich, I hadn't taken my first bite when Lauren and Taylor sat down beside me. "Have you seen who's doing the party this Saturday?" she asked me.

Setting my sandwich down, I felt dread start to overcome me. "No, I haven't. Been busy all morning."

"Well, it's me, Dan, Rob and you." she said, opening her salad.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yep. You heard the boss. Everyone is going to do this. What? You thought you were exempt?"

"No...nothing like that. I just didn't think I'd be picked on the first party."

She sighed and almost rolled her eyes. "Well, better to go in and get it over with now…"

I had to agree. It was like the bandaid effect. Rip it off instead of peeling back slowly. The first hurt but the pain didn't last long. The second was agonizing and cruel. Picking up my sandwich again, I ate carefully knowing this was it until I got home tonight. I thought about texting Alice but it would be better if I apologized to her face. I could pick up her favorite food and ice cream. That was normally my 'go-to' for forgiveness and redemption. I had plenty of money on my card and I knew I would be picking up dinner tonight.

After my lunch, I went back to my shift and avoided my boss like the plague. I didn't want to be part of the first party of catering. I was so involved in making a variety of fruit salads that I didn't hear my boss come up behind me.

"Isabella!" he said, startling me. Dropping the knife, I'm glad I didn't cut myself.

"Yes, Mr. Greier?" I answered hesitantly. This was it. The asking, nay, the telling.

"You ready for the first catering party?" he asked.

Faking a smile, "Of course."

"Follow me."

Setting my stuff aside, someone stepped over and finished my job. Following my boss, we walked back to the conference room and there sat Lauren, Dan and Rob. None of them looked thrilled to be sitting there when they could be hiding in their work like I was trying to do. Taking a seat, I waited with trepidation for Alister to start.

"This upcoming weekend, you four will be the first to participate in our new catering business." he said, pausing. "Lucky for us, our first client will push for others to call upon us." he grabbed a folder and opened it scanning through the contents, "It's under the name of Cullen. They are well respected members of the city and have major influence."

Dan, like a school child, raised his hand, "What's the event for? I've heard of the Cullens and I know they, or at least the wife, does a lot of charity work throughout the year…."

Everyone stared at him like he had grown three heads, myself included. A blush formed over his cheeks and he looked down at his hands. "My grandmother talks about the Mrs. Cullen all the time and the work she does…" he confessed quietly.

Clearing his throat and shaking his head, "It's to help raise money for a local little league. Apparently, they are trying to get more equipment so that no kid has to buy their own."

"Why don't the Cullens buy it all for them?" Lauren sneered, "I mean, they're rich and all.."

"While that might sound like a good idea...it doesn't bring the community together." Alister explained as patiently as he could.

"What are we serving?" Rob asked.

"Easy things like sandwiches, salads, desserts. Basically anything you would find at a BBQ. Mrs. Cullen wanted it lowkey and open to the public." Alister answered while reading over the folder's contents again. "It might seem small but there will be people there that could help us out. This is why everyone needs to be present, courtesy, precise, and exemplary."

Easy things to do, but I know how I am. I drop something at least twice a week around here. The first couple of times I did it, I thought I was going to be fired, but now it seems it's a running joke if I make it the whole week without dropping or running into something. We went over a few other things but when he finally looked at the clock, most of us were supposed to be clocking out.

Getting up, I clocked out and grabbed my things. Not stopping to chit chat with my coworkers, I headed out into the city life again. The sun was finally setting and I could feel a touch of cool air swim around me. Shivering, I wish now I had brought a jacket. I was so concerned with my argument with Alice this morning that I completely forgot.

Walking the three blocks to the station, I paid my weekly fare and took my regular seat on the subway. I had learned the hard way when we moved here. Never rely on taxis to take you as far as Brooklyn. I felt broke as soon as I paid the driver. Arriving half an hour later, I took a taxi-only because I didn't feel like walking.

Telling him I wanted to go to Vesuvio, I sat back and watched the Bay Ridge area pass me by. Part of me could have walked but the other part feared I'd get hijacked and someone would take my food. Paying the man, I walked inside and smelled the divine Italian food. Alice and I loved this place. It was homey and the food was amazing.

Finding the take out counter, I waited in line for almost fifteen minutes before I got to the counter. Good thing, I already knew what I wanted.

"Hi! Welcome to Vesuvio. What can I get you?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"I'll have the Buongustaio with tortellini. Chicken francese, loaded baked potato. Then for the dessert I'll have two of the tartufo." I said, setting the menu down. When she rang up my food, I handed over my card praying I had enough. The dinner alone was pricey but it was going to be my redemption food. I knew Alice couldn't turn down the chicken francese nor the tartufo dessert.

Taking a seat, it would be another twenty minutes before my food was ready. That was fine. The food was worth the wait. Texting Alice, I told her that I would handle the cooking tonight. When she simply wrote back "K". I knew she was still upset with me. Sighing, I knew she was still mad at me.

Twenty minutes later, the server handed me my takeout and I stepped out of the restaurant bypassing a insanely gorgeous man and some strumpet that was hanging all over his arm. Shaking my head, I hailed a cab and climbed in. Giving the man my address, he sped off like a bat out of hell. Holding onto the food, I prayed I would arrive safely. New York taxi drivers have no clue how to drive.

Unlocking the front door, I stepped into the living room. The apartment seemed quiet. Which was odd considering how loud Alice can be. Setting the food down on the table, I dug through the bags and produced the desserts. Placing them in the fridge, I went in search of Alice. Knocking on her closed door, I waited to be let in. No use invading her privacy when she was still angry with me.

The door opened slowly revealing a very sad looking Alice. I groaned inwardly. She hated when we fought. In fact, she hated when anyone fought. Her cheerful and hyperactive demeanor couldn't handle all the negativity.

"I-have dinner here." I said slowly keeping my eyes on her.

She nodded mutely and I turned to head back toward our tiny dining room table. Pulling her food out, I set it down and then did the same for mine. Grabbing two forks, I wish I would have grabbed a bottle of wine but tea would have to do. I sat down in my chair and waited on her. It didn't feel right to eat without her.

A few minutes later, she walked quietly into the dining room and took a seat. When she opened the lid of her food, her eyes lit up. Giving me a smile, I returned it knowing I was shit to her this morning. We ate in silence until we were halfway done.

"Alice," I started, setting my fork down, "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful for something that someone did for us. I mean, well, damn, I know we try to do everything on our own -especially me and I couldn't see past the possibility of pity from Jasper. That we didn't have the food in the cabinets that he had to buy them."

"You know this wasn't pity, Bella. He was just being nice. I didn't protest because I knew it would be worthless to fight with him over it. This was the first time he's been serious about something when it comes to money. He knows we can take care of ourselves." She said quietly, still. I hated when she was quiet.

Dessert would change her mood.

"I realize that now. I've had all day to think about it. Forgive me?" I asked, hoping she would.

"Of course I do. I didn't tell Jas what happened this morning. He hates to see me upset."

I nodded and we finished our dinner. We made small talk about work and school. She was over the moon about being chosen to design a dress for someone important. It would make her career if she got noticed now while still in school. When I told her about the new catering business we have going she about choked.

"Cullen?" she gasped.

"Yea, what of them?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"They're like one of the richest families in New York. It's probably the wife, Esme Cullen who is sponsoring the event. She's very big into things like this. Always helping out where she can. I don't know much about them since Jas doesn't take me to see them…"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "You know these people?"

"I-uh, sort of do." she mumbled. "I've met, briefly, the son before. He's handsome but a total dick. He was there the night we all went to "Club."

Ohhhh...so that was him. Yes, I definitely remember him….

"I remember that. Who was the girl he was fighting with?" I asked trying to sound like I wasn't prying.

"I think it was his sister. She was doing something he disapproved of." Alice shrugged not caring either way.

"He acted like an asshole if you ask me." I said, getting up from the table and heading over to the freezer. Grabbing both tubs of dessert, I dug around the drawer for some spoons. Handing Alice her dessert and spoon she squealed and popped the lid open.

"He is and you are spoiling me! First, my favorite dinner and now my favorite dessert."

"Well, I had to have a way to make sure you accepted my apology…." I teased, yet being quite serious.

"I would have done so without the food incentive, you know that. But this is quite nice." she said, moaning as she took a bite of her dessert.

Following her lead, I took a bite of my own and nearly swooned. I love this stuff. I could seriously get fat off it. Good thing my job keeps me moving or I would be. Once finished, I looked sadly at my take out box and sighed. It was all over.

At least for now.

Alice and I cleared the table and she cleaned the kitchen up while I showered. The least she could do she told me as she pushed my stinky ass toward the shower. Grateful for it, my shower was what I needed. This weekend was too soon for my taste.

I woke up the morning of the catering party a nervous wreck. Getting ready, I prayed that I would fall sick and someone would take my place. Alice wished me luck before skipping away to work on her project dress.

Unfortunately, I was still fine when I walked into Denali's half an hour later. Pulling my hair into a classy, but messy bun I clocked in and headed toward the conference room where I would meet Lauren, Rob, and Dan. As I stepped into the room, they were all sitting around looking a little green. I couldn't blame them. I didn't feel it either. I mean, we are used to taking orders and taking care of our guests, but this felt different. We weren't servers who were used to doing things like this.

Taking a seat, I looked at everyone and gave a tight smile. Within minutes of taking my seat, Alister walked into the room with a box. Giving us all a bright smile, I know we all faked one back to him. He was the only one that was eager for this. Everyone I've talked to dread when it's their turn.

"These will be your uniforms for today. Please try not to tear them up or ruin them." he asked, setting the box down on the table. Opening it, he began handing out the shirts. It had our names and Denali's monogrammed on it. It was a nice shirt, not much more than what we wore on a daily basis.

Taking it from Alister's hand, I sat it down on my lap and waited on him to finish handing out the rest. When done, he dismissed us to change. Coming back a few minutes later, I felt no different except more nervous. Fifteen minutes later, we were heading out of Denali's with explicit instructions on how to get to Prospect Park.

Brooklyn.

I should have guessed. Shaking my head, we climbed into the van after loading it with foods and drinks. We were going to help cater a luncheon for the Holy Name Father's Guild. The only thing I know about them was that they were a non-profit, so therefore they would always need sponsoring and funding from the community.

Roughly forty minutes later and after one wrong turn, we finally arrived at Prospect Park. Telling Rob that we need to enter at the Willink entrance. Making a turn, he maneuvered us on Flatbush Ave and Empire Blvd. There should be parking close by where we can park and begin unloading.

Turning into the park, I directed him to the parking spaces where we could unload the food. Alister didn't tell us it was at the Lefferts Historic House. I've always wanted to come here. I knew the park well, but never had the time to come over and learn about the house and the historic activities they offered.

Getting out of the van, I shivered as a wind blew past us. Reaching in, I slipped on my jacket. Hearing the doors open, Rob and Dan begun pulling the boxes of food and cold containers out of the van. Stepping in to help, I grabbed the handle of a cooler and begin walking toward the Lefferts House.

When we arrived, there were plenty of tables for us to place the food. Lauren set two small boxes down on the table and ripped them open. Inside were plates and silverware. The other held napkins and cups. Reaching down, I opened my cooler to find the containers of assorted ready pre-made drinks for the event. They were surrounded by ice but I figured it wouldn't hurt to leave them in there. Closing it, I followed Lauren back to the van.

We all worked in silence. None of us felt like talking today. Like anyone would be talking to us anyway. Except for the host. She might, but someone as well known as Mrs. Cullen wouldn't give two cents about us.

Once we were settled in, it would be another fifteen minutes before Mrs. Cullen would arrive. We had purposely arrived early and had things taken care of to show our professionalism. Taking a look at everyone, I could tell that everyone seemed a little too quiet today. Alister's influence. He wanted us to act the part...so we would. For today.

A black Bentley pulled up the paved driveway and parked. Impressed by the car, I tried to peer inside but to no avail. The windows were far too tinted. A driver got out of the front and quickly walked around to open the door.

Out stepped a woman that my limited vocabulary could describe. She was beautiful with dark brown hair accented with caramel highlights. Her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. She looked like she stepped off a runway. Behind her, was another female that was just as equally beautiful.

Her hair was long, curly and black as night. Like Mrs. Cullen she was dressed just as impeccably. She was much younger than Mrs. Cullen, I'm assuming it was her daughter. Though, I'm not sure this was the one that Alice mentioned. From where I was standing she seemed to be down to earth. Looking at these women made realize how lowly my clothing seemed to be.

Dan stepped forward to introduce us and himself. That he was Alister's representative. I concealed a snort. Liar. He had been chosen to talk because none of us wanted that gig. Sadly for him, he was the charming one out of all of us as well.

Before he could continue on about the menu, another car pulled up. I'm not car savvy so I couldn't tell you what it was but it looked expensive. Just like the Bentley. When the door opened, a god stepped out. I had to keep myself together because I knew I was in danger of drooling.

He was tall, had bronze colored hair-which seemed odd but it suited him. And did I mention it was wild? Like fuck me hair? Jesus, I wanted to grip it and tug hard. When he pulled his sunglasses off his face, my heart sunk.

It was the asshole from the nightclub a few weeks ago.

Reigning in my roaring libido, I sighed and shook my head earning a weird glance from Lauren. I shook my head and continued to ignore her. Shifting from one foot to the next, I waited impatiently to begin my job and end it. I wanted to go home, bitch to Alice about said Adonis-like asshole and eat a tub of ice cream.

Getting the hint a few minutes later, I followed the rest of my team around the house while the Cullens maneuvered inside to look around. I was assigned to make sure everyone stayed hydrated. Wonderful. With my clumsiness, I'm sure I'll ruin an expensive outfit today.

I must be psychic or something because that's exactly what happened. I had been doling out drinks successful for nearly an hour when I noticed I was running low on a pineapple juice that seemed to favor well with the coconut rum that was starting to run low again. I was on my third bottle. I didn't see him, I swear. I was busy reaching under the table and into the cooler to pull another the pineapple juice.

Pouring the juice in the strainer, I shook the container mixing the contents up before pouring. As I was handing it to the man, my fuck hot eye candy appeared. Instead of handing the man the drink, my eyes were focused on eye candy. Hands clashed, I lost my handling and pineapple coconut rum spilled all over the man's jacket.

"Oh my God!" I screeched far too loudly for my taste. Hastily handing the man several napkins, I chewed my lower lip as he wandered away scowling. Great….Just fucking great.

"Bad day?" the smooth voice of my eye candy spoke up.

I swallowed hard, "Just another day…."

"I need another refill…." he demanded, handing me his drink. "Rum and coke will do this time. And please try  _not_  to spill it on me."

I couldn't tell if he was playing or being an asshole. Luckily, when I handed him his drink back, he gave me a panty dropping grin and left. I had to stop myself. He was an asshole for crying out loud! Get it together Bella.

Within the hour, the party/fundraiser was over and we begin packing our things up. From a distance I could see the man that I had spilled the drink on talking to Mrs. Cullen. The frown that marred her face reminded me of when I would get in trouble with my mom. Giving the man a fake smile, she sauntered over and pulled Dan aside.

"You're so fucked…" Lauren snidely spoke up.

Looking back at her, I glared at her. "How would you know?"

"Mrs. Cullen is talking to Dan. Dan will tell Alister if Mrs. Cullen doesn't call him first. You are so fucked." she reiterated.

I groaned knowing that she was telling the truth. I was, indeed, fucked.

Once we were packed and ready to leave, I kept my head down. I knew things were going to get bad real quick when got back to work. No one even looked at me. It was like they all knew….I'd be fired or written up. I'd take a write up anyday. I know it's just a slap on the wrist at the time, but it still sits in my personnel file.

Arriving backa little over an hour later, I prayed that Alister wouldn't call me into his office. After helping unload the van, I moseyed around the kitchen for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and leaving. Once I had left, there was no turning back. Rounding a corner, I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Would you please step into my office?" Alister asked promptly.

Swallowing hard, I nodded slowly. I couldn't let him see me scared. Following him to his office, I wiped my sweaty palms on my black slacks. My shoes felt too tight as if they were protesting this walk. Opening the door, he let me in before him.

Taking a seat across from him, he gave me a genial smile, "I received a call about the party we catered. Firstly, well done for the job that we were given. Mrs. Cullen had nothing but good things to say about us. However, she did tell me there was a complaint."

I kept looking him in the eye. I was busted. Caught. Do not pass go...do not collect. But I had to show no fear. This wouldn't be the first job and certainly not the last that I could potentially lose. He watched me patiently, waiting to see if I would collapse under his scrutiny and start babbling. If that happened, next thing I know I would really be out of a job. I'd spill the beans about my tip friendly guest.

When he knew I wouldn't collapse, he sighed. "She mentioned how you spilled a drink on a guest of hers. She was told that you weren't paying attention and rather looking at someone instead of doing your job. Is this true, Bella?"

Nodding my head, I figured best to tell the truth. At least, if he did fire me, I would have a decent call back. Other than my acute clumsiness, I was a damn good worker. That had to count for something and I made it over an hour before I fucked up.

He sighed again, this time with a little less patience, "I like you Bella. You're a good girl and a good worker, but I can't have these kind of accidents. Do you understand?"

Oh yes, I understood perfectly. "Are you firing me?"

"No, I'm not. But I am writing you up. I can't have this, Bella." he reiterated, "Anymore accidents or write ups, I will have to fire you."

I nodded again. We sat there in silence while he filled out the paperwork for my write up. Leaning forward, I watched as he wrote about the incident and how it was handled. Handing it to me a few minutes later, I quickly scanned it reading it. I have never seen a write up, let alone be issued one. Taking the pen from him, I signed it.

"H-have a good day, Alister." I said with a slight stutter.

He nodded and turned back to his computer. Leaving his office, I closed the door. Leaning against the wall, I sighed. A write up. At least it was just that, but I knew he was serious. Anymore fuck up's and I would be out of a damn job. Grabbing my things from my locker, I closed up and headed out. I wanted to go home and sleep for a week. Heading into the subway, I found a seat and prayed for a quick trip.

A week later, I was still walking on eggshells at work. Alister didn't ask me to come along on the next trip that was being catered and I was thanking every deity in the history of deities that he didn't ask me. But he asked Lauren and for the past week, I had to listen to her bitch.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay behind and work like always. You'd think that she would love going. All the people she could meet, but no. She hated it. Hell, I would go just for the overtime. Extra money was always a welcomed sight. Then she found out that I wasn't and Hell broke loose. Another reason to be foul and bitter.

Luckily for me, the next advent was at nightfall. I would do some hideous damage at nighttime. If Alister thought that me spilling a drink on someone while ogling fuck-hotness was bad, imaging what I would if I was surrounded by darkness. I was meant for the light. This time the advent had something to do with a new book that was being launched. How I wished I could have been to that one! The authors I would get to see as well as an editor or publisher. The questions I would ask.

Lauren complained the entire Friday afternoon that she had to work Saturday night  _and_ had to be around boring people who write books. It was grating on everyone's nerves and Dan was ready to run to Alister and beg him to swap Lauren out. Poor guy was frantic and ready to tear his hair out.

Finally, one of the cooks yelled at her, "Will ya shut the fuck up Lauren?!"

She didn't open her mouth for the rest of our shift. A first, unless she was sick for a few days. We all reveled in those days of silence and the lack of bitchiness.

Grabbing my bag for the end of my shift, I was almost out the door when someone jerked on my arm. Screeching, I was pulled down a dimly lit narrow hallway. Looking at my would be kidnapper, I scowled seeing Lauren's pissy face.

"Take my shift tomorrow night!" She demanded without using manners.

"Sorry Lauren. I'm not. Alister wrote me up and told me that I wasn't to do anymore." I half lied to her.

"Bullshit! I know you fucked up the first time, but you got this." she protested angrily.

Shaking my head at her, "No, I'm serious. He said no."

"But it's with all those writer people. You're good at talking to those kind of people. I'm not." she countered.

"If you got an issue, take it up with Alistair. If I could, I'd do it for the overtime, but I can't," I turned to leave the hallway, "See ya later." I mustered out before stepping outside in the cool spring air.

What my stupid self didn't realize was that Lauren was pissed off and when pissed off she would retaliate. At least, if she did, I could come back to this conversation and find a good argument and fight it. If she was gonna get me fired, I'd make sure she would be too. I hoped I could pull it off.

After that weekend, Lauren didn't say another word to me about taking her shifts. I was happy for it. At least, for a while I did. Between work and home and occasionally seeing an absentee Alice, I was wishing for a vacation. Summer would coming soon and everyone but me had put in time off for said vacation.

Alice. Now I haven't seen her much in two weeks. I know that school and Jasper have her completely booked to the point that I'm not sure that she's been shopping lately. Oh sure, I see her most nights. We do try to eat every night but once dinner is done, she hurries off to her room for school work or skipping out the door when Jasper calls.

I didn't mind. Really, I didn't. If she was happy, so was I. It's a true cop-out but there wasn't a line of gentlemen callers banging on my door for my gentle smile and intriguing conversations. And if there was, I'm not sure how long they would last in the proverbial waiting room.

What I didn't realize was that things were about to go south quickly. The day that my life screwed up, I had woken up late, missed the subway, had to take a cab to work. Yea, great...more money that I have to waste.

So far, not a good morning. Stepping into work nearly two hours late, I was cringing for a huge fallout. Pushing the door open after I had clocked in there stood Alister. Sighing, he shook his head, "What happened?"

"Severely bad morning. Missed the subway and had to take a cab. I never knew that traffic was that horrible. I am sorry I am late. I can't say that it won't happen again, but I will try to make sure it doesn't." I really didn't. I took the subway as much as I could. It was far cheaper than spending forty bucks or more for cab fare.

Happily enough, he nodded accepting my apology and excuse for being late. Brushing past him, I wound my way to the back and past the kitchen where my daily log would be waiting on me. Grabbing my clipboard, I sighed seeing that I already had several orders that needed to be filed and sent to the kitchen.

Sitting down heavily, I set the clipboard down and pulled my hair up. Logging in, I sighed and begin punching the keyboard. Every hour or so, I'd get another phone call. And another log in. It seemed that today of all days was going to be super busy. There wasn't anything going on...no holidays or events.

I don't think. I can't afford to go, I don't pay attention.

About halfway through my day, I was busy helping out in the kitchen. In the middle of slicing fruit, Lauren came in snarling. "Mr A is here and I don't want him!"

"I'll take him." I offered giving her a congenial smile. I loved it when Mr. A showed. There would be a nice tip in my pocket before the day was over with.

I never caught the evil glint in her eye, "Would you? He's already ordered and the food should be ready shortly. I'll claim it and let you take it up." she said calmly, almost nicely.

I should have been suspicious, but the money called me like a bee to a flower. Nodding at her, I finished up what I was doing and cleaned my area. I didn't have to wait long. Mr. A ordered the same thing off the menu every time. Pushing the cart out of the kitchen, I headed straight for the elevator.

I never saw Lauren sneaking toward the stairs.

Up the building I went. I could smell the food from my place and I wondered why he always chose the same thing. Maybe I would ask him. He was always nice to me. Sometimes too nice. Sometimes, I wondered why he even bothered to tip knowing that wasn't our policy to take the money. A million thoughts raced through my mind about his motives. Could it be that he was simply nice?

When the elevator dinged, I took a breath and pushed the cart out and took a right. Six doors on the left was where he was staying at. Funny, he always stayed on my floor. Shrugging, I knocked and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

The door opened a little but then it flew open. "Ah! Miss Bella..It is so wonderful to see you again, but you weren't the lady I spoke with earlier, no?"

I gave him a smile. "It's wonderful to see you as well. No, I wasn't. That was another co-worker. I offered to bring your cart to you for her."

"A generous woman you are!" he beamed at me. Taking a closer look at him, I noticed that something seemed off. His accent was thicker and much more noticeable this time. I said nothing. I even forgot about my million questions that I was going to ask him.

He stepped aside and let me push the cart of food in. Setting it the closest to the large eating table as I could, I read over the card again and made sure everything was correct. Feeling satisfied, I turned back toward him. I never asked for the tip nor expected it. He must have not realized I had stepped out of the room until he heard the door closing.

Swinging it open from behind me, I felt the whoosh of air. "I almost forgot this time!" He said quietly and reaching into that same expensive looking wallet and procured two hundreds. My eyes widened seeing him drop an extra fifty in the pile. Refusing to say something, I gave him a smile and a wave.

I never heard the click of a phone either.

Skipping merrily down the corridor after pocketing my huge tip, I waited eagerly for the elevator. Stepping inside, I ignored the incredible looking guy that stepped off. Frowning, he looked familiar but I couldn't place him. Maybe I had seen him somewhere in a drunken haze? That had to be it. One of Alice's wild night ideas. For all I know he could be a stripper. That has happened in my line of work.

Reaching the ground floor, I strolled down toward the kitchens when I heard Alister's voice again. This time he looked tired and a bit disappointed. Fear crept into my heart and it began beating like a hummingbird. "Bella, can you please join me in my office?"

Nodding nervously, I saw this as a bad sign. My bad day was about to get worse. Following him down the hall, he led me to his office. Wasn't I just here a few weeks ago? Sighing quietly, I followed him and he opened the door. Inside I felt dread sleeping heavily. I was in big trouble. I could feel it in my bones.

Taking a seat across from him, he went from tired and disappointed to almost angry, "Bella when I hired you you were given an list of rules and the policies we follow at Denali, correct?"

'Yes, I did." I replied.

"Did you read them?" he asked. I nodded again. "Did you happen to read where you are  _not_  allowed to receive tips?"

My heart sank. Someone had ratted me out. Someone had finally thrown the towel in and snitched on me. I was fired now. I just fucking knew it. I was cordial to everyone here but there was always someone in the workplace that had a beef with you and would never confront you about it. It was like this everywhere.

"I-I did." I stumbled, answering him honestly.

"And for how long have you been receiving tips from Mr. A?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Several months now."

"Did you tell him that you don't accept the tips?"

I nodded. Useless to use my voice now, it seemed. He sighed again. Shaking his head at me like a disappointed parent to a child, "Bella, this is the second time you've been in my office. The first was accidental but this is deliberate. I am going to have to fire you."

BOOM.

DONE.  
OVER.

I was fired.


	3. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the long-waited part 3!!!! Yay go me! This chapter is a little rocky for me and half-way unedited (but that's OK for me) I can tell my writing style has changed especially the character's voices. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I know this is a B/E story (Yes, she shows up in the end(again). Sorry for that. Edward had a busy schedule. My Bell will not be that whiny, please don't buy me gifts child that she is in the books. I won't stand for it. Ugh. I cringe thinking about it. 
> 
> Note 2: Edward and Ana's relationship will be shown in this chapter. However they will never hook up. Once he finds Bella, his pursuit of Ana will stop and especially when Ana realizes she wants Henry. I want everyone to see what kind of man Edward is before he meets Bella (who essentially changes him). 
> 
> As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!

**Part 3**

After the incident with Jace, I kept Henry glued to Ana much to my Father's annoyance. Jace knew he was in the wrong and I made sure he would remember. While I don't forget shit, that night was long gone. He recovered, alright. So much that I put him on detail for me. Yea, me. The man wouldn't even look at me, much less talk to me.

So here I am sitting quietly beside him as we drove toward the location for Ana's nightclub. While it would be better if she chose a closer venue, this area seemed to bring it quite a bit of money. Shaking my head, I wished it was closer to home and  _not_  in the Meatpacking District. But it's all said she could find. I snorted, I highly doubt that.

Taking a sip of my hot coffee, I ignored the burn that escalated as it slipped down my throat and into my stomach. The day had started out cold, which isn't unusual, but this morning seemed that winter was never going to dissipate. Turning onto Little West 12th, we passed by  _Valentina_ 's and my ever fucking hungry stomach growled telling me it wanted to eat again. Ignoring it, we sailed past the restaurant and arrived at her new nightclub. It was secluded away from the main roads. Which could be bad or good, I wasn't fucking sure yet.

The outside of the club was a garish green color that reminded me of puke. I knew that would have to be changed. I didn't see any security cameras near the doors and the lack of a security booth bothered me. If Ana realized this she didn't say anything. For a girl whose family was part of the biggest Crime family in the United States, she could be clueless.

Getting out of Jace's Mercedes, I tucked in my jacket. Fucking cold breeze. Knowing my fucking luck it will rain today. Checking out the clouds, I can almost predict that today will be a shit day. Shaking my head, I don't see Jace getting out and surveying the area. It's not my fucking job to do these things. It's his and he knows it.

Walking across the road, I step onto the sidewalk and open the door. Inside it is an empty warehouse. It would need a lot of work. Looking around, I can tell that once she got it up and running, it wouldn't be too bad. It was far too quiet for my taste. Where in the fuck was she? She asked me to be here this morning at ten but nowhere to be found.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Pulling out my phone, unlocking it, I was seconds away from calling her when I heard a set of heels clacking into the other side of the warehouse. Looking up, I re-pocketed my phone and waited patiently. Or as patiently as I could. Seeing her come through the door, I had to gulp. How in the fuck did she ever leave the house these days?

Dressed in a grey short sweater...dress? Fuck this is why I am a man. Suits and jackets is all I know. I could see her tanned legs peeking out from the top of her….fuck, a pair of dark grey heeled boots. Behind her was Henry. Giving me a nod, I knew that everything was going to plan with keeping her safe.

Even after I threw her out of "Club" that night. She hasn't spoken to me in a week but when she did call, she seemed contrite. She knew that she had been, as she put it, 'out of line' that night and apologized. I was surprised to even receive a phone call. Much less an apology. I didn't want to apologize but I knew if I didn't, she'd tell Ma and Ma would have my ass.

Henry and Jace moved toward the front and back doors, giving us privacy as well as keeping an eye out for things. Jace turned around quickly and headed back toward where we came in and Henry stayed close to the back door.

"Edward!" she happily called out, her voice echoing in the empty warehouse.

"Ana…" I nodded at her.

"So what do you think?"

"It's a fucking dump, Ana." I answered honestly.

Her eyes narrowed at me for a second. "Fuck you. I like it. It's not that big and once I have someone come in and do the work, it will look fabulous."

"You could have sent pictures. Maybe drop by my office…" I hinted at her.

Raising an eyebrow at me, she didn't say anything for a second. She knew what I was talking about. Of course she did. She wasn't an idiot. It's not like I'd fuck her. I suppose I wouldn't. But that never came up between up. Fucking. It's not something I'm proud to say I haven't thought about. It's a one way ticket to Hell...And quite frankly, I don't need to give the Devil another thing to add to my marker.

"But then you wouldn't be able to see what it's really like. What kind of potential it could have once it's ready." she pointed out, trying to deflect my hint, which I could tell she was starting to fail at.

"While this is true," I said coming toward her. "It's cold and it's between Chelsea and Greenwich Village. I thought it would be closer…."

"Closer to what?"

Leaning toward her, I could damn near smell her shampoo, "Closer to my office."

Casting me a side glance, she smirked and shook her head. Though her eyes betrayed her. She faltered for just a second before composing herself. She knew what I was doing. It's still the same dirty game that we've played for years. See how far we can push each other. Sometimes I win, sometimes she does. And right now, it seems like I am winning. "How am I supposed to do the grown up thing when you want me to run to you to kiss my boo-boos?"

That thought alone appealed to me. I could kiss all her boo-boo's. Slowly. Hurriedly. However she wanted it. I sighed internally….Fuck, I need to stop this. I need to seriously get laid. Sometimes I think Ma is right. I need to find a woman...so I can stop this obsession with Ana. I still don't fucking understand how it all started. One day she was all awkward and the next thing I knew she was all woman.

"So you chose this location to establish independence?" She nodded at me. "From who?"

Rolling her eyes, she bit her lower lip and frowned. "Away from Father. I swear he treats me like a child."

Coming around to her, my hands itched to place them on her waist and pull her close to me, "I see your point." I agreed looking into her honey colored eyes.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, she sighed and looked around for Henry, "Looks like the decorator isn't coming…."

"They were supposed to be here today?" I asked, getting irritated. "Why bring me here, then?"

"So you can meet her." she replied simply.

"Her?"

"Yeaaa….A, Jessica Stanley. Supposed to be one of the best in the area."

Walking away from her, I had to leave her side. I couldn't stand to see one of my sister's upset. Pissed off, I pulled my phone out and called up Jas.

" _Yea."_

" _It's me. I need you to look up someone for me."_

" _All right...Who?"_

" _A Jessica Stanley. She is supposed to be some kind of decorator that Ana hired to do the inside of her club…."_

" _Let me guess, she's a no-show?"_

" _Exactly. Let me know what you find…"_

" _Gotcha, boss. I'll call back shortly."_

Ending the call, I sighed and turned back to her. She had begun wandering around the room, probably making note of how she wanted things arranged. When the girls get an idea in their head to do something they were a force to be reckoned with. For instance, Rose has three restaurants that are highly successful. Also, she had dabbled in her own clothing line. Ma constantly works with some sort of charity and raises thousands of dollars at a time while running her own interior decorating company.

I'm surrounded by strong women. Even my guys have shit they do on the side besides work for me. Henry's come to me wondering about opening his own strip joint. I, of course, said that it would be a good idea. Three months ago, he bought one and has been trying to find a suitable manager to keep up with things for him.

Checking my own watch, it was nearly noon. Looks like I"m not going to the office today. It's good because I can't stand my secretary and she's become a nosy bitch here lately. Always trying to read through my stuff before handing it over to me or trying to listen into my calls. I swear, she's trying to catch me with my pants down.

A few minutes later, my phone rang in my jacket pocket. Retrieving it, I sighed seeing Jasper's number.

" _Talk to me."_

" _It's about Jessica Stanley. I called her office and her secretary put me through to her. Oh yea, she's in her office…"_

" _Means she's not coming. Looks like I need to speak with the Jessica Stanley."_

" _I wouldn't worry about it Boss. I told the secretary that I was Ana's assistant and was wondering if she was meeting her today and the secretary, named Amy, told me that 'Jessica Stanley doesn't work for criminals'."_

Growling into the phone, I fucking hate people. Especially bitches like this who think they know everything about us because of our name and the association that it comes with. Not that I care that we're a Crime family but judging my sister is another thing. Knowing her, she used the Cullen name hoping that it would help her get this done faster.

Ending the call, I paced around the warehouse. Shaking my head, I almost felt bad for her. Sighing, I wandered over to my sister. Stopping behind her, I grabbed her by her slender waist and pull her close to me. The horny fucker in me reveled being so fucking close to her that he could sport wood but "brother intuition" says she's going to be devastated.

And brother intuition won out. Holding onto her, she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. She didn't cry...which surprised the fuck out of me.

"She's not coming is she?" Ana's voice was small.

"No she's not. Jasper called the office for me and found out."

She sighed, "You know….sometimes, I hate our last name." her voice wavered a little.

"Why don't you use Ma?" I asked softly, my brother intuition still running high.

"I want a hot nightclub, not a bed and breakfast, Edward." She turned at me, frowning. "Don't get me wrong, I love Mom to death, but this is so not her scene."

Chuckling, I tucked a bit of her hair away from her face, I nodded agreeing with her. Holding out my hand to her, she took it. "Well if no one is showing, let's get lunch. My treat."

"Damn right your treat!" she teased as we left.

The rest of my week went the same. Not as exciting as Monday had been but I did at least do some work for my own company. Not that it matter how many real estate I sold this week it was still a front for the family business. Unlike a few weeks ago, when I had issues with the Russians, this time they had decided to cooperate.

It was nearly ten when I walked into Henry's strip club. The music hummed around me, loud and vibrating into my bones. Jesus, did it have to be so fucking loud. The place was packed to the brim. Alcohol was freely flowing just as much as the dancers were making their rounds. A hot redhead passed me, giving me an eye fuck. I'd have to ask Henry about her later.

I would fucking normally do business at my own strip club but this was an unknown ground for associates that thought they could fuck with me. After that stint with the Russians in Rose's restaurant, I had taken better precautions in how I deal with them.

Scanning the room, I found Henry sitting at a VIP table surrounded by girls. Waving me over, I weaved my way through the crowd bypassing a group of drunk university guys who were trying to break a deal for a dance. Rolling my eyes, I ignored their debauchery, but remembering my own during those days.

Fuck I missed it. Never ending alcohol and easy pussy. Not that I had problems with that nowadays.

"Finally made it boss!" Henry smiled up at me. I could tell the fucker had already had a few drinks in him. He better be up to snuff when Albert and Tony showed up to discuss their cut on the cocaine we brought in a few weeks ago.

Taking a seat beside him, one of his dancers climbed into my lap giving me an eye fuck. Desperate whores see a man in a fucking suit and think he's rolling in the money. Rolling my eyes, I ignored her and turned to see a waitress waiting on me.

"I'll have a double scotch." I half yelled over the music. She nodded and scurried off to fill my drink.

Turning back to Henry, I ignored the fact that a girl was blowing him. "You good for tonight's meeting?"

"Ye-Yea...I am boss." he panted, trying to stay focused. The waitress came back, setting my drink on the table. Lifting it, I brought it to my lips when I noticed a phone number on the napkin. Shaking my head, I crumpled it up and toss it over to the drunk university table. They would give her the good time she was looking for.

Sitting back into the plush cushions of the booth, I let my eyes wander. Henry had done a good fucking job at this place and it was already bringing in a good revenue. With my help, of course. Like Ana's eventual nightclub, it wouldn't make millions, but it would do. His was an investment and hers was just a way to stay busy until Ma pushed her to get married and make grandbabies.

I fucking shudder at the thought.

It was after my Atlantic City trip that Ma started hounding on me again. Rolling my eyes at her got a fucking slap on the face. Esme Cullen may seem like a perfect hostess and housewife, but she can meaner than a fucking snake if you piss her off. It's no fucking wonder why my sister's are the fucking same. Me? I've been told I'm a mix of my grandfather and my Father. And Ma wants grandkids from us? She has to be out of her fucking mind with how fucked up this family is.

Sipping my drink slowly, I check my watch. They're fifteen minutes late. Fucking assholes. Who the fuck do they think they are? It's not like you can get lost getting here. It's a titty bar-mind you a high class one-but it's all tits and ass. Looking around the room again, I finally see them. Standing there ogling some fucking dancer on stage.

As they see me, Henry and I stand up to greet them. Henry finally having pushed the whore off his lap instructed his manager to leave us the fuck alone and keep the alcohol coming. I could have told him that was a bad idea. Russians and alcohol don't mix. Just like they don't mix with you add guns to it. At least our Irish guys, who handle our guns, can semi hold their alcohol.

None of us speak, but stare at each other. All of us remembering what happened last time we saw each other. Igor had put a fucking gun in my face and I about blew his nuts off. This time he got smart and sent someone else. Leaning back, I unbuttoned my jacket and slipped it off my shoulders. This wasn't a formal meeting. These fucks were in leather jackets.

Once the waitresses dropped off a round of drinks for everyone, there was a collective sigh. "You guys are late getting here…"

"Got lost." Tony gave me an oily smirk. I fucking hate Russians.

Might as well get down to business. There's a redhead I'd like to be introduced too before the night is over. "Right. Listen. We got the stuff you need. It's better than the last batch…."

"What happened to last batch?" Tony asked roughly.

I cast a glance at Henry, "Don't worry, we've taken care of it." I confirmed. "As I was saying. This is better than the last batch and we have the product with us. All we need is the money."

"Good. I want to taste it."

"No fucking way. Igor paid us, took the powder and left. There is no fucking taste testing!" I seethed.

"I am not Igor. Igor is dumb fuck." Tony argued.  _Well I can't really argue with that…_

"No." I reiterated. No one and I mean NO ONE gets a taste test. "You want a taste test, you buy it then try it."

"Then how do I know you're not fucking me over?" he asked, glaring at me.

His associate was far too busy looking at tits that I was sure I could put a bullet in Tony's head before he would notice. From the corner of my eye, I could see Henry slowly moving toward his own gun. He must be thinking the same thing. This is why he's my second.

"Have we ever fucked you over?" I asked slowly.

He sat for a minute to think. To think! In the twenty years our family has been dealing with the Russians, not once have we fucked them over. My fingers were itching to shoot him and be done. Alexander Sokolov, the head of the Russian Mafia, was a fucking idiot for recruiting these guys. What the fuck was he doing? Scraping the bottom of the barrell for help?

After a long minute, Tony sighed and nodded, "No, I suppose not. You know boss wants to be sure that our...relationship...with your family is still secure."

"Of course it is. Carlisle Cullen doesn't fuck anyone over. Your boss should know that." I said, trying to hide my anger.

"But you're not Carlisle Cullen…." he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

_The fuck?_

Scoffing, I leaned back into the booth, taking my drink with me. "No, I am not. I'm his son."

"That means nothing to me." he replied snipply.

This was getting us no-fucking-where. What will they say when I take over soon? Will they refuse to work with me because I am not my father. Must I always rely back to my Father for things like this? The thought alone fucking pissed me off.

" _Dobbiamo chiamare il tuo fottuto papà adesso?" (Do we have to fucking call your dad now?)_ Henry whispered to me.

" _Stupidi stronzi. Spero che non lo facciamo. Questa è una cazzata."_  ( _Stupid fuckers. I hope the fuck we don't. This is bullshit.)_ I muttered, anger lacing my voice.

" _Sono d'accordo. Cosa facciamo?" (I agree. What do we do now?)_  he asked with uncertainty.

Turning back to our Russian...friends I can tell they didn't like that we were speaking Italian in front of them. Like I give a fuck. They want to be assholes, well I can be one too. The anger on their faces evident that I wasn't going to back down and call my Father satisfied me.

Leaning forward, I set my drink on the table and tried to drown out the music around me. "This is how it's going to be." I started, glaring at them. "You can either buy from us or fuck off. We have always had a cordial relationship with your boss and right now it doesn't seem so cordial."

The staredown lasted a lot longer than I had anticipated. When he reached in his jacket, Henry and I tensed. I could feel my heartbeat in my chest. The blood rushing in my veins preparing me to draw my gun and fight for my life if I had too. When he pulled out a phone, there was a collective sigh of relief.

He didn't even look at us knowing what we had in mind. Speaking quickly in Russian, we waited with bated breath. When he snapped the phone closed, he turned to Albert and they continued their talk in Russian. I can't bitch. We just did the same thing.

After a few minutes, they turned back to us and nodded. "Fine. We will buy from you." Albert reached beside him and revealed a black duffel bag. "Inside you will find your payment." Henry reached behind the booth and handed Tony a smaller similar duffel bag.

"This is the product. Nice doing business with you." I said as Henry handed over the bag and took the money for himself. Stashing it behind the booth, we waited as the Russians left before we both looked at each other.

"That almost went south." he muttered.

"Yes, it did. Carlisle would have killed my ass, then brought me back just to kill me again if this had been a fuck up." I answered sarcastically knowing my words rang true.

"I need a fucking drink after that...and a blowjob." he said, waving down the gaggle of females that had swarmed him earlier. "You down?" he turned to me.

"Right now, I'd like to lock up the money and have a fuck. There was a redhead that was eye fucking me earlier…"

He gave me a salacious grin, "Ah, that is Angel. She's new and no...No one has tried to fuck her."

"You can always let your boss have first taste, can't ya?" I suggested.

"Of course. Text me when you're done and I will send her up." He nodded absently and turned his attention to the blonde in his lap. Rising from my seat, I maneuvered my way around the women and grabbed the duffel bag. Heading up to Henry's office, where I know I can store this, the halls were empty.

Entering his office, it smelled like cheap alcohol and pussy. My guys don't know when to quit. It's like the world will end tomorrow and they need to fuck every pussy before it explodes. Using a the fingerprint scanner, I opened up my safe and set the bag inside. Yea, I know...I didn't fucking count it but that can be taken care of tomorrow.

Locking up, I sent a text to Henry. Not five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and the redhead, Angel, walked in giving me the look like she was going to fuck my brains out. Oh, by the way...she did.

I could hear ringing in my sleep and it wouldn't stop. Groaning, I rolled over in bed my face meshing into the soft down pillow. Reaching blindly for my phone that I had left on the nightstand, I found it halfway through the annoying ringtone.

"Hello…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Edward, darling! Did I wake you?" the voice of my mother reverberated through the phone.

Cracking an eye open, I glanced at the clock. Seven in the morning. Who the fuck is up this fucking early on a Saturday? My mother, that's who. Sighing, I closed my eyes against the bright morning sunlight that streamed into my room. Rolling on my back, I prayed I was still dreaming.

"Nah Ma. I was just resting my eyes." I replied with a bit too much snark.

"I don't need your smart ass answers mister." she replied with a short growl.  _Great...piss her off, why don't ya?_

"Sorry Ma. What's going on?"

"Well as you know, today is the  _A Capella Benefit Concert_ is this morning and you're supposed to be there." she said softly.

Aw..fuck.

I wasn't sure how I got roped into this. Ma always….always had something going on that I didn't want to be involved in. Like this. I would have to sit around and listen to people….well kids sing and donate money to some kind of something. Fuck I didn't know what it was about. Only Ma knew.

"You forgot didn't you?" she sighed into the phone.  _What the fuck does she expect?_

"Dad going?"

"Yes your father is going. And you are too! We will be by to pick you up in forty five minutes." she admonished harshly before hanging up.

Looking at my now silent phone, I scowled at it. Like it was the phone's fault that I was being forced to go. The only reason why they were picking me up was that Ma knew I would ditch out claiming business came up and I couldn't get out of it. Now, I couldn't use that excuse. Three times a month, she would beg me to come to something.

I did. A few weeks ago and had some pretty brunette about spill a fucking drink on me.

And since then, I have skipped out on three events...until now.

Grumbling and cussing to myself, I sat up in bed and looked around the bright room. Dipping into the bathroom, the hot water spraying down my back minutely wakes me up. Since they're going to be arriving shortly, I make quick work of cleaning myself.

As I am buttoning the last on my shirt, the doorbell rings. The noise echoing through my quiet apartment. Running my hands through my already messy hair, I walk to the front door. Before I could open it fully, Ma bursts in smiling like she's some fucking June Cleaver.

Before I can blink, I am assaulted by her animated kiss on my cheek. "Edward! Good morning bambino." she hurries past me, looking around as if she is going to catch a woman in the apartment. Not fucking likely.

Turning back to my Father, he only nods and places a hand on my shoulder. He knows. He understands how I feel about this and Ma's nosiness with my personal life. Shaking his head at my mother, he follows me into the updated, yet barely used, kitchen for coffee.

"How did you get roped into this?" I ask, handing him the coffee pot.

"Do I need to say?" he mummered quietly pouring his coffee.

I smirk, knowing exactly how. Whatever it takes to keep Ma happy and keep a gun out of his face, he will do it. Makes me fucking glad I don't have a woman. Sitting down at the bartop table, we are silent until Ma comes in bustling around my kitchen like she lives here.

"Get up! Get up the both of you. We have to leave!" she shrieks, waving her hands shooeing us from the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I take my father's cup and set them in the sink before following out of my own house like the obedient child I am. Once we're outside, there are several cars waiting on us. Inside one, that had just pulled up, sat Ana and Rose in the backseat. Vinnie at the wheel, while Henry is riding second. Neither girls look pleased to be up this early.

I find a sick satisfaction in knowing this.

Rose stepped out of the SUV, ignored me and climbed her way into our parents car. Father, ever so paranoid, refuses to let me ride with him. In case someone tries to take one car out there will be someone to keep the family going. It's a smart move that has saved this family a few times in the past.

Settling myself in the back with Ana, I turn to look at my sister, she looks tired as fuck. Long night as well, I presumed. I felt my fists clench wondering who the fuck was in her bed last night, but then I remember...I can't think like that anymore. Not since I fucked Angel a few nights ago. Who the fuck am I to judge her.

Giving me a small smile, she leans back and takes a sip of her coffee. Today she is finally fucking dressed like a Cullen woman should be dressed. Unlike Rose, who was still trying for expensive slut wardrobe.

"Please tell me there is…." I started to say when Henry handed me a coffee. Nodding my head, I sip the coffee and pray that it wakes me the fuck up for this.

"How did you get roped into this?" Ana asks me.

"Not like I had much of a choice when Ma comes banging on my fucking door at eight in the morning." I growled, ignoring the sights of the city pass us by.

She snickered and took another sip of her coffee. "Funny, she started on me last night. I don't know why she wants us to do this?"

"You know why. It looks good for the Cullens to make nice with society…" I sneered.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Fine by me. I didn't feel like fucking talking anyway. Pulling out my phone, I read through my emails and answered what I could while on the road. The rest would have to be taken care of later when I was finally behind a desk.

An hour later, we arrived. Thank fuck. My ass was starting to go numb. Getting out of the car, I noticed we are at a school. Fucking great. Surrounded by tiny people that are snotty and annoying.

"Where the f-," I paused seeing Ma's glare. "Where are we?"

"In Jersey…" she answered snipply, keeping a smile on her face.

"What are we doing all the way out here?" I snapped.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with your mother…" Father barked, glaring at me.

I smothered the urge to roll my eyes. Grumbling to myself, I followed the rest of my family into the building. Looking around me, there were people milling around and handing out flyers and taking donations. My mother brightened and pulled a checkbook out. While she was talking and writing, I took a look at my own family.

We stood out. Fifth Avenue verses Walmart. Shaking my head, I watched as some pimply fuck eyeball Rose. In usual Rose fashion she winked at the kid and I swear he sported wood before he booked it back to the bathrooms. Laughing silently, she and Ana exchanged a smirk but said nothing. They must have noticed too.

The hallway was your typical school setting. Makes me wish...only sometimes, that I could go back and change shit. Maybe have that carefree life where I didn't have to do shit and be an adult. Come to think of it, nothing's really changed except I have my own place to live.

Ma motioned for us to follow her and Father to the auditorium. Inside was semi-lit making it seem like we were going to see some Broadway play. Finally, finding a row of chairs, we all sat down on the uncomfortable metal chairs.

"These seats are going to hurt my ass…" Rose muttered, trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry we forgot to pack you a cushion, dear sister." I snarked.

" _Fottiti stronzo!" (Fuck you, asshole!)_  she whispered angrily at me.

"Ouch!" she cried as Ma whacked her on the arm. "We don't talk like that in public!" she hissed at a glowering Rose.

I had to suppress a chuckle. This was better than sitting at home alone.

"What are you laughing at, Mister?" Ma hissed at me.

"Nothing Ma. Nothing at all." I answered, keeping a straight face.

We all became silent after that. Rose still shooting glares at me and trying to keep herself from drowning in boredom. I was doing the same. Eventually, the stage lit up and teenagers walked on and climbed the miniature bleachers that had been staged for them.

Great...Singing.

I should have known.

Sitting back and getting comfortable, I sighed quietly and reached for my phone. Maybe I Could occupy myself while the proceeded. A small hand slapped mine, tapping my phone in the process. Glaring, I turned to see my sister, Ana, glaring back at me.

" _E 'davvero fottutamente maleducato._ " ( _That's really fucking rude…_ ) she hissed, leaning close to me.

" _Mi piace dare un cazzo." (Like I give a fuck.)_  I snapped at her, dimming the light on my phone.

I watched as she rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at me and turned to ignore her. Before I could type a response about a new estate listing, I felt a small pinch on my upper thigh. Jerking from the stinging pain, I looked down at the hand and glared.

_Payback is going to be a bitch…_

Ana's hand was resting on my upper thigh and I looked up quickly and scanned the area hoping no one saw what was going on. The rest of my family were enamoured with the show, promptly ignoring everything else. If Ma was paying attention, she'd have me by my ear and dragging me outside to shoot my ass.

Finding her name in my phone, I clicked on the icon to text her…"{E:  _You're playing with fire little sister…_ "}

I heard her phone buzz quietly. The sound was drowned out over the choir's song. Reaching into her bag, her hand never leaving my thigh, she tapped the screen a few times and smirked. With one hand, she quickly wrote me back.

_{A: I have no idea what you're talking about. ;) You need to pay attention to the show...Not your phone.}_

{E:  _Was pinching me my punishment? B/c I can think of other ways to punish a naughty boy like me…}_

I saw her falter reading my text. Her self satisfied smirk slip off her face. If the lights were on, I would swear that she was blushing. I am well aware that my sister isn't a virgin but this is child's play to what I'm sure she's done. Quickly tapping the screen, she flicked her eyes toward the choir, pausing her message.

The latest song ended and she sat her phone down to clap. Following the lead of everyone in the auditorium, I half heartedly clapped along, but waited patiently. A minute later, the choir started another piece. This time in a language that I actually understood. It was nice to hear our native language performed, even if, it was slightly managled.

{A:  _It's all I can do in public...you know. I'm sure there are plenty ways to punish you but dear me, I am_ _coming_   _up short}_

I snorted. There are plenty ways to punish in public. She must not know this. Part of me thanks God that she don't. I seriously don't see her or Rose into BDSM. I felt another nudge and this time to my right. I know it's Rose and I know she is glaring a hole in the side of my brain. If she can't act up in public then neither should I.

When I finally glance over at her, her glare has become death itself. She knows I am fucking around and ignoring this. It's not like we're the guests of honor here. I have no expectations to behave this morning. My hunger strikes me before I can flip her off. I know I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Ma owes me food for this.

_{E: I'm sure you could cum over and over but I've been the naughty one little sister. I'm waiting…}_

Did I...Did I see her hips roll? I swear this is the dirtiest we've been since Christmas when we both got drunk as fuck. My eyes widen but I see her chew on her lower lip in contemplation. Like she's really thinking about what to say next. Hmm...now that I know she's turned on, it's all I can do not to send something really fucking dirty. Something that would make her squirm.

{ _A: Edward! I'm...I'm…}_

_{E: You can say it...You're horny as fuck right now. You seem a little...tight ;) }_

She gasped quietly and looked right at me. Fury splayed over her lovely face and I knew I had pushed too fucking far. Damn it! I wasn't supposed to bring up something like that again. She made me swear that I wouldn't. We were siblings, not lovers. Even though we don't share a drop of DNA. I wasn't supposed to say that.

{ _A: Fuck you! I told you to never say anything! You know what...my punishment is ignoring the fuck out of you!}_ she stored her phone away angrily and concentrated on the remaining show.

Now she was angry as fuck with me. Just as I was putting up my phone it buzzed again { _Ma: You both are in trouble for this!}_

Shit. Now I had Ma pissed at me too. Let's add Rose and we'll have a fucking torture party for me ready. Shaking my head, I watched the remaining show and listened to the guest speaker about how much was raised. I'm sure Ma was the reason why so much was given to the charity of choice.

After another ten minutes of listening to the people gush and praise everyone in the auditorium, we were finally free to leave. Following my sister out, Rose behind me and our parents behind her, we all made it to the hallway and out the main doors. The fresh air felt great and cleared my half lust induced haze. What the fuck had I been thinking?

Taking a glance over at my sister, her jaw was set and her eyes were furious. I had royally pissed her off. Ma was no better.

Rounding on us, "What in the world was you two thinking?! Texting during the show?"

"Ma...I …" I began reading myself to grovel at her feet.

Waving a hand at me, "No! I don't fucking wanna hear it. No excuses this time. I brought us all out here for a nice day of giving back and this is how you both repay me!" Looking at Ana, she frowned, "I expected more out of you Annlisse."

I could see the unshed tears on her face..Actually on both their faces and I felt like shit. Leave it to the women in the family to make me feel guilty. Before I could open my mouth, Ma stormed away.

"You know she's right, son. Your mother does try for family stuff. And she is right in being pissed off at you both for texting during the show. I'm sure whatever it was could have waited." my father said, stopping to stand beside me before following my mother to their car.

I sighed and walked over the car that I came in and climbed inside. Slamming the door, I leaned back and closed my eyes. This morning started off shitty and now it's a fucking black hole. Ana slid in a few minutes and ignored me. Digging through her bag, she pulled her phone out and begun tapping on the screen.

{ _A: Why in the fuck would you say that?}_

_{E: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…}_

_{A: We swore we wouldn't say anything...I don't care how drunk we were that night..}_

_{E: I said I was sorry. It slipped out.}_

_{A: Ha! Slipped out. I should have never let you slip in either.}_

_{E: What the fuck you want me to say? I apologized, Ana. I know you're pissed and what we do isn't right but I can't stop. And I know you can't.}_

_{A: *sighs* I know. It's wrong and it's dirty and sometimes I wish you had never seen me skinny dipping the summer after I graduated. I know that's when it started. This...game. I'm afraid that one day it will go to far and we'll fuck and we'll regret it, but I can't stop either}_

Stunned at her admission, I couldn't find the words. For once in my life, I was at a loss for words. Her words were like heaven and hell all rolled into one. It was so ingrained in me to fuck with her that it was going to be hell to stop when something, other than her, caught my attention. Even fucking the dancers at both strip clubs only provided relief, not true satisfaction.

I had a hundred things I could have come back with and none of it clean. All of it would be another step toward a Christmas repeat and though the man in me wanted a repeat and still fantasize about it, the brother in me felt ashamed. Pocketing my phone, I tried to appear interested in the outside world.

Back toward the city, I wished we would stop and find food. Today was supposed to be a good day but turned shitty. Figures. My fucking life works best when there isn't a woman in it. They complicate shit far too much for my taste. I'm better at work and killing people than I am with women.

A month passed and no further incidents occured like they did last time I was around my family. Since then, Ma has forgiven Ana and I and the next event she dragged us too we behaved. Well as best as Cullen kids could behave.

Ana and I didn't bring up the conversation we had and things continued to be awkward between us since then. It wasn't just her that was feeling it but me as well. I didn't know what to fucking say to her or act around her. I easily slipped back into 'brother mode' around her and it eased some of the tension.

I haven't spoken to her but a few times since she had finally found someone to decorate her nightclub. She was in the process of hiring people at the moment and once they had been trained in the club would officially open. Henry had kept a good eye on her and gave her plenty of advice on what she should look for and who to hire.

I just didn't know that they were getting closer than bodyguard and charge. I didn't know that my second harbored feelings for my sister and vice versa.

In the month since, I had sold four houses and one apartment. All my businesses were doing better since the weather finally cleared up an the threats of heavy snowfall decreased. What am I saying? It could have ten feet of snow and the strip clubs would still be full.

Taking a breath, I leaned back into my chair in my office. Before me was a stack of papers that needed to be reviewed and signed before I could leave. There was also my lunch staring at me. It was chicken parmigiana with sauteed vegetables and my tiramisu. Ma dropped it off saying I don't eat enough home cooked meals.

I had to agree with her, but then I would have to move back in with my folks and that's not fucking happening. Before I could take another bite of my food, my phone rang. Reaching into my pocket, I checked the caller and sighed. Father.

" _Hello?"_

" _Son! How are things?"_

" _As well as can be. Eating lunch. What's going on?"_

" _Conor Walsh called. He wants to have a meeting about a new gun they're wanting to sell us."_

Great. Our Irish friends. The ones we've been buying guns from for as long as we've been dealing drugs with the Russians. But if he has a new gun to show off then he figures that he can make a good amount of money here in the states.

" _That's fine. When do they want to do it?"_

" _I thought about the weekend after opening night of Ana's nightclub. VIP treatment, if you know what I mean."_

" _Dad, it's a dance club, not a strip club. We have two of those if you want to go that route."_

He laughed quietly, " _This I know. Conor won't touch another woman since he got married last year."_

Poor bastard. Don't know what the fuck he's missing. Shifting in my seat, I paused to cut more of my lunch and shove it in my mouth. Chewing, I savored the flavor. Ma knows how to fucking cook and I know it would make me a fat fuck if I ate her food every day.

" _I'll talk to Ana and see what she says."_ he said over the phone, letting me know that he would handle her.

" _Fine by me. I'll see you there this Friday."_

" _Bye son!"_

Hanging up the phone, I half a mind to text Ana and tell her what Father had planned. She wouldn't be pleased but it's not like she has a choice. Fighting the urge to do it, I shoved the rest of my lunch in my mouth and tossed the garbage away. Turning to my work, I reached for a pen and begin to sign.

Friday night arrived without an issue. It was the opening night of  _Breaking Dawn_ , Ana's club, and the whole family was invited. This included all the guards as well. I hadn't seen it since she showed it off to me a couple of months ago when it was still bare. From what Ma has said and from the few Sunday dinners I had made it too, she was inordinately proud of her work and was ready to open.

Jace was waiting downstairs in the car on me. Taking my time getting ready, I knew eventually I would have to swap guards and he would go back to Ana. She would hate it but I didn't care. He would protect her like he was supposed to.

Arriving at the club half an hour later, the line was long and stretched all the way down the street. Lucky for me, I wouldn't have to wait. Stopping in front of the main doors, I noted that, with Henry's help, she had installed the best security and two bouncers. There was a small building attached that was the main security station. No one was getting in that wasn't supposed too.

Walking inside, with Jace following me, the music thrummed around me like a ocean wave. There was a DJ in the far booth keeping the music flowing. There were people congregating at the bar, shouting over the music at the bartenders for their overpriced drinks. Apparently Jace had already arrived earlier and knew where the VIP section was going to be at, so I followed him.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, I scanned the women there hoping I could find something that would occupy me later that night. Finding nothing as of yet, I reached the VIP section and saw my whole family congregating around a very happy Ana. Giving a round of hugs and handshakes, I managed to keep my life when I hugged Rose. She looked pissed about something. Most likely the success that Ana was having.

I was NOT going to get into the middle of that bitch fight.

Coming up behind Ana, I squeezed her hip gently letting her know it was me. Turning around to see who accosted her, her demeanor became awkward for a second before she embraced me. I held her close for a minute before letting go. I'm not sure how to feel about letting her go. She looked radiant and happy tonight.

Taking a seat, I was surrounded by Henry and Jasper who brought his woman with him. She's a short thing with black hair and a hyper personality. Frankly, I don't see what he sees in her. It's not my dick she's riding so I can't complain. They were talking to a fuckhot brunette who was wearing a server's outfit.

Must be her first night. She looked nervous as fuck. I would be too. Serving her boss's family drinks and hoping not to fuck up and lose her job. Flagging her down, I caught her eye and she shimmied herself and plastered a smile on her face and came over to me.

Leaning down, I watched her red lips move. I didn't hear a word she said. When I looked up at her finally, I saw dark chocolate eyes staring at me like I had a mental disorder.

"I'm sorry,...can you repeat that?" I asked, sounding like a fucking idiot.

She flashed me a smile, "I asked, what can I get you?"

"Double scotch."

Nodding, she disappeared into the crowd and wandered over to the private bar for VIPs. Bringing my drink back to me a few minutes later, I noticed that she was in a short black skirt and a light blue tank top thing that showed off her assets. I noticed the same thing from several of the women. Ana dressed them with sex appeal but with class. It was probably one of the reasons why Rose was so fucking pissed. She couldn't dress her own servers like this and keep the 'family friendly' feel.

Handing me my drink, she finally looked right at me in recognition and gasped. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look at Jasper's woman who must have seen what happened. Shaking her head, she silently told...I checked her nametag, Bella to not say anything.

"I-I know you!" she said, her voice doing things to me.

"Do you now?" I asked, my voice low with seduction.

"You're the one from the event at Prospect Park. I was the server who splashed a drink on someone." she explained.

Now that she mentioned it, I did remember her. Just not like this. Like this she was sinful and ready for me to take back to my apartment and fuck her till she couldn't walk.

"I have some memory of you. How did you get here?"

"Ana-I mean, Miss Cullen hired me." she replied, looking nervous.

Why the fuck would she be nervous? Was she ashamed that she had to work while I sat here in a $3000 suit and probably drinking a $12 drink? If that's the case, I don't want to be tangled in that. At least not romantically.

"She should be a good boss." I assured her.  _What the fuck?_  "What are you doing later?"

"Af-after work?" she stuttered.

"Of course."

"Going home with Alice." she replied with a bit more determination. She glared at me like she was ready to spit in my drink.

"I'm not going home with you...Mr…?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Well Mr. Edward Cullen, I am not going home with you for a quick night and forget. Please enjoy your drink and if you need a refill please let me know." she said with finality.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Henry laughed loudly beside me. "Finally! A girl who flat out told you no before you even asked!"

Glaring at him, I knew it would be bad manners to shoot him in front of witnesses. He either chose to ignore me or didn't see his death looming over his head because he kept laughing. Father spotted us and wandered over to find out what was going on.

"Boys?"

"Mr-Mr Cullen, you won't believe it!" Henry stuttered laughing still, "Bella, the VIP server shot Edward down before he could ask her out."

My father hid a smile behind his drink. Taking a sip, he tried to get his own laugher under control. "Well son, sounds like she's a fireball."

"No shit." I grumbled, leaning back and taking a sip of my drink. On second though, I downed it and signalled for Bella to bring me another one.

When she arrived a few minutes later, both my Father and Henry watched as her eyes looked at me with suspicion but her smile was fake. Setting it down, she walked off to take care of other things.

"I can see what Henry means. Son, she looks like she's pissed at you. I wouldn't try fucking your sister's employees if I were you."

I heard him. Oh I did. But I didn't fucking care. I wanted her and fuck all I would have her. By the end of the next business day I would know everything about this girl and I would make her mine before the year was out.


	4. Bella&Edward Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I made it. Another chapter is up. I have decided to split the chapter POVS because quite frankly there isn't enough that goes on for one POV to last 20-25 pages. Haha.
> 
> Of course all mistakes are mine. The story will start to pick up now but it will still be slow. From the first chapter to now, it's only been a matter of 3 months. I try to be as accurate as possible though the names are changed. All Italian is courtesy of Google Translate.
> 
> As always: I don't own it!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Part 4**

The nerve of him! Trying to get me to go back to his place after I was done working! Scowling, I headed back to the private bar, ignoring the few VIPs that were in the room. I don't care if he was good looking or not or that I was drawn to him, he was an asshole for thinking I was some kind of easy slut for a one night of fun.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no virgin. But I am not going home with some guy because of his name and his money. With my last boyfriend being months ago, my libido was screaming at me to reconsider his offer while my brain was congratulating me on being a complete prude. A girl has to have morals in this world.

And dammit, this was one of mine. No casual fucking flings...at all!

The music hummed around me and I resisted the urge to dance. This place was brand new and I mean brand new. I found the ad in the  _Brooklyn Daily Eagle_  about it. Another nightclub? I mean, how many nightclubs can you have in New York? Instead of doing something that could contribute to society, my boss opens a nightclub.

Looking around the room, I quickly scan the area checking to see who has empty drinks that need refills. This was a far better job than Denali's. While the firing was hard and came about too quickly for my taste, I knew it wasn't before long that I was caught. I think that was the day that New York almost beat me. I know it was.

So the day that Alice came barging into the apartment with a stack of newspapers, I knew I was in trouble.

_(flashback)_

" _Honey I'm home!" I hear Alice call out as she slams the door._

_Groaning, I peek out from underneath the blankets in my dark room hoping that she would officially go away for awhile and let me mope in peace. Alister had just fired me a three weeks ago and finding a job had not been on my list to do the first few days._

_Of course, I had gone to a couple of interviews that didn't pan out. EIther I was too young or too experienced….Or in some cases too inexperienced for the work I was applying for. This job hunting thing was horrible and I knew it wouldn't be too long before Alice would force me to get another job and quit living off her. I mean, my Aunt and Uncle understood what was going on and said that I didn't have to contribute until I got another job...but still._

_My door flew open and the glaring light from the hallway illuminated my dark room, "Go AWAY Alice!" I moaned in my wallowing._

" _No. I won't! You have to look through these 'Help Wanted' ads tonight." she said adamantly as she pulled my covers off my head._

" _But I don't want too." I complained._

" _Don't care. You have too. You know you want to work." she returned, "But before we start looking...you need a shower!"_

_Wincing as she left, I tentatively sniffed myself and realized that she was right. I did need to shower and eat. Groaning, I climbed out bed and moseyed my way to the shower. Once cleaned, I actually felt better. Not enough to run a marathon, but enough that I could semi-function through the next couple of hours._

_Sitting down on the couch beside Alice, she didn't say anything but handed me a newspaper. I stopped looking at what newspaper it was when I couldn't find a job within the first week. Now opening it, I scanned but found nothing. Tossing it on our coffee table, she handed me another._

_We did this for over an hour. Where on Earth did she find all these newspapers and 'Help Wanted' applications, I will never know. It's Alice. For all I know she wiggled her nose and POOF they showed up._

_When she finally handed me the last one, I scanned through it until I saw something that had been circled in bright red ink. Subtle, Alice. Realllll subtle. Reading over it, it was a job position for a server in a new nightclub that was opening in two weeks. Being a server...how hard could that be? Especially in a nightclub. A nightclub where I could make bank on tips._

" _I see you circled this one here, why?"_

" _Because Jasper knows the owner." she said dismissively._

_Uh huh...knows the owner. "So what does that mean? You could have just told me."_

_Setting her magazine down in her lap, she turned to me and smiled brightly. "And what fun would that have been. All you have to do is go down there and apply. I know you will get the job."_

_Looking at her skeptically, I sighed. "Fine. I will go."_

_She squealed and skipped, yes skipped, into the kitchen and brought back a tub of ice cream and two spoons. I guess this calls for a celebration. It's not like I haven't got the job yet, but I know Alice. You can't get anything past her and she seems to be confident that I will get the job…_

_(End Flashback)_

While there aren't many people in the VIP section, it's starting to look like a demanding job. The only ones left, that haven't ran off to dance, is an older couple-which I assume is my boss's parents and Edward Cullen. The rest look like they want to leave but have to stay. Even Jasper and Alice have disappeared.

When Alice informed me that she was going to be there on the opening night with me, I almost felt better knowing that my cousin was around to make sure I didn't kill anyone with a bout of clumsiness. Serving her and Jasper started out to be fun, even the job was fun, until he walked in.

Did I remember him? Oh yea, I did. I remembered him quite well. Though the last time I saw him, he was screaming at my boss and then trying to flirt with me at the fundraiser. I was enraptured by him but now that I was close enough to actually see what he was like, I despised him.

Catching my eye a few minutes later, I wandered over, giving him a fake smile, and stopped in front of him. Leaning forward, I noticed he caught a glimpse of my cleavage. I caught myself from rolling my eyes.

"What can I get you?" I ask, leaning close to him.

"Another Scotch." He said, holding up his empty cup. "And keep them coming."

Taking the cup from him, I nodded and noticed that his voice was clipped and not as ….inviting as it was earlier. Smirking to myself, I felt victorious. It served him right to try and 'seduce' me like that. When I reached the bar, I flagged down Dominic, who was just as new as me, and told him that Mr. Cullen wanted to keep the Scotch coming.

I knew there wouldn't be a tab for him. He  _is_ the sibling of the owner. Speaking of, I haven't seen her since I walked in tonight. Though, I did catch a glimpse of her when she did some speech earlier. Fixing the drink, he handed it back to him within in seconds. Turning, I kept my eyes open and paid attention to where I put my feet.

No one likes to be soaked in alcohol.

Coming back toward him, a man with shoulder length dark curly hair was sitting with him. Now he was handsome and actually looked pleasant. Whereas Edward had that smoldering look with the fuck me hair, this guy was just plain handsome. It was strange. All these people were extraordinarily beautiful. Even Jasper was a handsome guy. When I arrive to give Edward his drink, his friend asked for the same thing. It was going to be a neverending back and forth tonight.

Just because I had scorned him, Edward was determined to make me work for my earnings. Between him and his friend, the rest of the Cullen family was demanding. From one drink to the next. It was all I could do to keep up. I have to admit I'm not very good with taking these kind of orders, but tonight I was grateful that I managed to keep up.

Finally around 2am, I was signalled by my manager to start my clean up so I could get ready to leave. Thank God. My feet were killing me and I have a headache from Hell. Alice, who had been keeping company, left around midnight so she could get some sleep for her morning classes. I was sad to see her go but I understood.

It took me another half hour to help clean up. Grabbing my things in my locker, I clocked out before I was asked to stay even longer. Stepping out into the cool night air, I tightened my jacket around me and proceeded to walk the seven minutes to West 14th St subway station. Turning right to head in the right direction, I didn't get but a half block when a car, a very nice expensive car that I had no idea what it was, slowed beside me.

My heart pounded in my chest. Did he think I was a hooker? I mean, I was similarly dressed as one. Frowning, I tucked my head down and kept walking. Maybe if I showed disinterest, he would drive off and I would be safe once again. Reaching slowly into my handbag, I clutched my pepper spray. Like it could do much but stun my attacker but it was all I had.

"Do you need a ride?" I heard from the car. Stopping in my tracks, I turned and saw that it was Edward Cullen. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

Giving him a tight smile, "I'm fine thanks."

"You know you shouldn't be walking alone to...where are you going?" he asked, frowning at me.

"To the train station. I need to hurry before my train leaves. Now, if you will excuse me Mr Cullen…" I trailed off hoping he would get the hint and leave.

When he didn't, I nearly stomped my foot. That would have been a horrible thing to do since my own feet were killing me and demanding a hot soak.

He parked the car in a  _No Parking Zone_  and got out. Walking over to me, my breath hitched and I tried to eye him warily but I know I wasn't succeeding. I shivered in my light jacket and knew the longer that I stayed around, I would indeed miss my train and then have to wait or take another route home. It was already going to take me over an hour to get there anyway.

"I don't like this. Get in and I will take you home." he demanded, without asking me.

"I think I have this. I have been taking the train for ages now." I replied snipply.

Anger crossed his face but left quickly. Apparently, he wasn't used to people telling him No. Shifting from one foot to the other, I was hoping he would pick up on my impatience. Which he didn't.

Shaking my head in exasperation, I turned back and begin walking off. I didn't have time for this tonight. I was tired, hungry, and ready to shower off the grime of being in a nightclub all night. I didn't care if he followed me all the way to the train station but I was not getting in that car with him.

"Hey! Where are you going? I said get in the car, damn it!" he hollered at me, anger lacing his voice.

Ignoring him, I kept walking. What the Hell does he think he is ordering me around like that? Growling to myself, I hurried my steps hoping that I could make up for lost time. A horn honked at me a second later and I knew it was him instantly.

"Are you deaf?" he called from the car this time.

"No. I can hear just fine. My doctor said so!" I retort, not stopping.

"This is ridiculous. Bella, just get in the car." he reiterated, this time using my name. Hmm, didn't think he would remember.

Within a minute later much to his anger, I saw the train station. I ignored him as I paid for my ticket and stepped on to the A train. Taking my seat, I felt like I had escaped from a mental hospital. One where a very sexy, but dangerous man was stalking me.

In actuality, he  _was_  stalking me.

I didn't know how I felt about that.

Leaning my head back, I sighed and kept to myself. I learned a long time ago to keep to myself when I am on a train. There are some weird ass people that take the train this late at night. Fifteen minutes and eight stops later, I got off and waited on the R train. When it arrived, I took my seat and patiently waited for the long trip home to Bay Ridge.

When I arrived, there was another ten minute walk, however; I was not walking home. Hailing a nearby cab was my only option. I climbed in, ignoring the horrible smell and told the driver how to get to my house.

Climbing up the stairs, I let myself in quietly. I know Alice was sleeping and I knew that I woke her it was like a pissed off lion ready to attack. I shuddered and locked up. Climbing into the shower, I sighed at the hot water. Leaving my hair wet was probably going to be a bad idea, but right now I didn't care. Crawling myself into bed, it was nearly 4am. As I closed my eyes, I just hoped tha Alice knew to be quiet.

The next night at work was similar, though not as busy in the VIP area. For some reason, this was where my boss stuck me. She told me that I had killer legs that would help drive in the money. Me? Killer legs? I checked them out earlier...I don't see it, but whatever. I was here to make money.

Making my rounds, I tried to tune out the loud music that probably could be heard from outside and halfway down the block when I caught myself dancing instead of actually working. Blushing, I hoped that my manager didn't see this or she would have my head. Honestly, I can't stand her. Her name is Irina and I swear she hates me.

She was a snotty ass bitch to me when I arrived for my interview, but luckily I was saved by the owner who hired me instantly despite Irinia's protests. Was it because I came off approachable and not some skinny blonde uptight bitch? I still haven't figured it out. So now, every time she finds me she is harassing me about something; even though this is my second actual night of working. Not training.

Looking around for her, I didn't see her eyeballing me like Michael Meyers so I felt safe for the moment. Picking up and round of empty drink glasses, I busied my way back to drop them off. Unlike my last job, this one I kept to myself and decided the first day in training that I would keep to myself and try not to make friends.

As the hours ticked by, I was grateful that Edward didn't show up to harass me. I'm sure he would have questions about why I refused to get into his car last night even though I thought I made myself perfectly clear. He didn't show up but my boss did.

Now how to explain her.

I think she and I are the same age and height, but where I am dark haired and pale skin she has lighter colored hair with highlights and unusual honey colored eyes. When I first met her, I thought they were contacts but she claims they are her natural eye color. She's a bombshell compared to me. Of course, guys back home thought I was hot but here in New York I am about as plain as they come.

At least in my mind.

As far as the VIP's go, I am not sure how they are considered VIPs. Maybe they throw a lot of money at the owner and she lets them sit there and spend hundreds of dollars on overpriced drinks. Gathering up a round of drinks, I moseyed my way back toward one of the large black couches that housed a mixed crowd of what I like to call the "gossip girl" crowd. Except these guys are all over 21.

Stepping over a sprawled leg, I prayed I didn't drop anything. When I successfully set down all the drinks, I turned away hoping to not talk to anyone. Don't get me wrong, I flash a little cleavage, a little smile and throw in some ditziness just to make that really nice tip. Right now, I have no shame.

Soon enough, I am clocking out once again. My feet are killing me again and I figured that it would take several weeks before they finally stop hurting. Wrapping my jacket tightly around me, I really wish now I had brought spare clothes. The days aren't too bad right now, but the nights tend to get a little chilly.

Stepping out of  _Breaking Dawn_ , I turned right to head toward the train station. Sheepishly, I looked around to see if Edward had actually shown up. When I didn't see his expensive car, I let out a sigh of relief. Part of me was saddened that he wouldn't be there to harrass me into taking a ride with him.

On the way home, I shivered in the subway but knew that warmer weather was on its way. New York wasn't as rainy and dreary as Washington it was still just as cold until the summer decided to show up and then the heat would set in. Alice was already stressing about a new wardrobe, but couldn't decide on what she wanted. The house was covered in all the latest fashion magazines.

I was happy in jeans and shirts. Unlike my hyperactive roommate fashion was not my forte. There were times that I would find a new outfit in my closet or a new pair of shoes that I would never buy myself. She was determined that if I didn't go to school with her, that I would still look nice whenever I went out.

I snort.

I never go out. All my money is tied up in savings or helping out with the few bills that we have around the apartment. With me now working at  _Breaking Dawn_  I hope that my paychecks would be much more substantial. Maybe I could save enough and take online college courses and finally finish my degree. Here's to hoping.

Stepping off the train, I looked around for a cab and found none. Frowning, I would hate to have to walk then ten minutes back to the apartment. Bay Ridge is a nice place but I never felt comfortable walking alone at night. I doubt I would ever feel comfortable walking around at night in New York. It wasn't my hometown and it was almost four in the morning.

Waiting nearly five more minutes, a cab showed up. Sighing in relief, it was the same cab driver that always carted me back to my apartment. Opening the door, I slid in and listened to him ramble on about apologies for not being there earlier. Of course, it was hard to fully understand him with his Jersey accent, but I accepted his unnecessary apology anyway.

Sneaking into the darkened apartment, I had a sense of deja vu. Last night, the house was quiet even with Alice home asleep, but tonight it was eerily quiet. I didn't like it. Flipping on the kitchen light I saw a note attached to the fridge. It was from Alice.

_Gone to Jasper's tonight. Hope you enjoyed your second night. See you tomorrow! Xoxo_

Hmm...I had the whole apartment to myself. I felt like a giddy teenager when the parents were gone for the weekend. Except this time, I had no friends to invite over for a rager. Sighing, I slipped off my shoes and tossed them in the bedroom before climbing into the shower and scrubbing off the scent of sweaty bodies and alcohol.

The week started off pretty much the same as it always did. Normally I would be working all week but since  _Breaking Dawn_ was closed from Monday to Wednesday night, I had a couple of days off to do what I needed to do. It was nice to only work four nights a week. My tips weren't too bad though I wish my boss would move me out of the VIP section. Down on the floor, I presumed, I would make more money. There were more people out there and the VIP section was hardly full.

On Tuesday, I was in the middle of laundry when my phone rang. Searching my room, I found it buried underneath my quilt. Flipping it open, I saw it was Alice. For a split second, I froze. She never calls me unless it's an emergency.

" _Alice! Are you OK?"_  I asked into the phone breathless.

" _Of course I am. Why would I not be?"_ her voice indicated that she was fine.

" _You never call unless there is an emergency."_

" _Well it's not that. You want to meet me at Porto Bello for an early dinner?"_ I could hear the cajole in her voice. Part of me sounded suspicious, but Alice, while sneaky and exuberant, would never do me wrong.

I looked around the kitchen briefly and sighed. Not cooking sounded wonderful right now and I could use a night out. At least for Alice's sake. Whether she admitted it or not, Jasper paid for quite a bit of her expenses. I just hope she remembered to tell me when he decided to propose. Looking at my sweats and t-shirt, I knew I would need a shower. The clock chimed 1pm and early dinner meant around four or five.

" _Let me shower and get ready. I will see you in a couple of hours?"_

" _Don't rush! I still have one more class to attend. Then a short meeting with my advisor. I can make reservations for five?"_ Alice's chirpy voice exclaimed.

I sighed into the phone. " _That sounds good.. I will see you then."_

Tossing the wet washcloth in the sink, I scrambled into the shower determined to wash off the smell of bleach. When satisfied, I walked to my room and flung open my closet. Standing there in a towel, I surveyed the mass of clothes. When Alice found sales and things she knew I would wear, she would buy and deposit them in my closet without me knowing.

Finally deciding on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a flowy white tunic, I slipped them on and searched for a pair of shoes. Suspiciously, I found a cute pair of black ankle boots. Setting them aside, I went back to our overflowing bathroom of women's cosmetics and attempted to make myself look nice. When I felt like my makeup was sufficient enough, I slipped my feet into the ankle boots.

Taking a glance at the clock, I realized, I had to leave. Who knew it would take me almost an hour to get ready? Normally it took maybe twenty minutes but for some reason I wanted to look nice tonight. Maybe it was because we were not eating in Brooklyn or could have it delivered. Though, the last time I dressed up and went out with Alice, I found myself in a nightclub and meeting the sexiest man in the whole state of New York.

Edward Cullen. I hadn't spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about him except the fact that he pissed me off. He was hotter than sin but it came with the personality of an asshole. I didn't even tell Alice that he "offered" to give me a ride home. I snort. Offered was putting it lightly.

Getting to the train station, I sat down on the train and proceeded to be bored out of my mind for the next hour. Driving would probably be faster, but after witnessing the clusterfuck of drivers in the city, I refused to have a car. Thankfully no one bothered me and I kept to myself. Arriving at the 8th street station, I hailed a cab. Directing the driver to take me to  _Porto Bello_  I sat back in the musty cab and stared out the window.

Paying the man, I checked my watch and realized I still had ten minutes before Alice would show up. Shrugging, I might as well walk around. Staying close by would be good. Deciding against walking past a smoke shop, I was soon engulfed in the spicy aroma of Indian food at  _Ahimsa_  . Never having it, I always wondered what it tasted like. Maybe I could convince Alice to eat here one day instead of all the Italian restaurants we eat at.

This was one of the reasons why I loved New York. It was just the people but the smells of food that wafted around you as you walked down the sidewalk. I passed  _Okini_  hibachi restaurant before I found  _Generation_ _Records_ store. Tempted to walk in, I knew that if I did, I wouldn't have any money for food.

Turning around, I passed by the same restaurants and the people weaving in and out like they were in a super big hurry to get to wherever they were going. Coming from a small town, this was insane to Alice and I when we moved here. It was just amusing to watch people fret about getting to one place or another.

Coming back to  _Porto Bello_ , I watched as my cousin climbed out of a cab. Coming up to her, she spotted me and raced toward me throwing her arms around me in avery tight hug. You would think we hadn't seen each other in weeks instead of hours, but that's Alice for you. Linking our arms together, we stepped inside.

I haven't been here but apparently Alice had. The hostess behind the podium seemed friendly enough to me. While they talked, I looked around. Inside was small but filled with at least a dozen tables. The tables were blue and white tablecloth and pristine white tableware. The brick wall gave it a rustic homey feel. I eyed the many wine bottles and wished I could drink tonight. Money wasn't tight but I didn't feel like getting drunk.

Escorting us to a small table, I sat down across from my cousin. She flashed me a smile and ordered a bottle of  _Brunello di Montalcino-Carpineto_. My eyes widened at not only her perfectly placed Italian but the fact that she ordered a one hundred dollar bottle of wine.

"Alice!" I hissed as the server walked away unfazed at her order. "I can't afford that!"

"Bella, relax! I got this today…" she started.

"It's over a hundred dollar bottle!" I screeched quietly or as quietly as I could manage without drawing attention to myself.

All my cousin did was raise an eyebrow. Did money not mean anything to her? I scoffed internally. Of course not, she's been dating Jasper for ages now and I know that he gives her money whenever she asks for it. Looking her over, it was obvious that she was living in fashion mecca. How have I not noticed this?

"Did Jasper give you the money?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Like it would matter…." I heard her mutter. Straightening herself, she sighed at me. "Bella, I want to have a nice dinner with you. This is like a mini celebration! You got another job...a better one at that."

"But!" I began to protest.

"But nothing! Let me do something nice for you. It's not like I am redoing your wardrobe or anything…"

She had me there. I was adamant that no one alter my clothes or buy me stuff that I couldn't afford myself. Call me overly independent but it's just how I am. Trust me, Alice lets me know often that I can't look a gift horse in the mouth but I can't help it. With never knowing my real father (whom my mother said died before I was born) and my mother being flighty until she married my stepfather, Charlie.

They married when I was two and I took his name. Only knowing that he was my father until my mom told me that Charlie was my stepfather and not my real dad. A year ago, they split up and Renee stayed back in Forks for awhile while Charlie took opportunity and moved to New York. He became a District Attorney.

I think he followed me here.

Now my mother is dating Phil Dwyer and I seriously hope he loves her enough to marry her. Maybe it will be the last marriage she has to go through. Maybe he will finally tie her down and won't let her go.

Looking back at Alice, she is playing on her phone probably texting Jasper when the server brings back the bottle of wine. I watch fascinated how the girl pops the cork and pours a little in a wine glass. Handing it over to Alice who takes a sip and nods her head. When did my cousin become a  _wine aficionado?_

The server poured us two glasses and pulled out a small booklet. "So what are you ladies having tonight?"

Scanning over the menu, I decided to pick the almost cheapest thing on the list. When we moved here, I never knew that things were ultra expensive in New York but I had finally learned to live and budget quite well.

"I'll have the homemade meat ravioli." I said glancing up at the server before closing the menu.

She nodded and wrote my order down. Turning to Alice, "and you?"

"I will have…." Alice began as she scanned the list, "the fresh Salmon in Brodetto, please?" she asked nicely as she handed back the menu as well.

She was going all out tonight. I'm surprised she didn't demand that I order something else. I like to keep it simple whereas Alice likes it extravagant. It's a wonder how we're friends let alone cousins. Practically night and day.

"How's that new job working out for you?"

"It's alright. Pays more. Or at least this past weekend did OK for me. I hope that once things start moving alone, I can do more to help out."

"Bella...how many times have I told you that you help out enough." she sighed with slight exasperation.  _It's an old argument._

Ignoring her jab, I continued, "But I also thought about online classes to finish my degree. It would be nice to do it. Though, that's quite a bit away now."

"You should definitely do that. I know how much it bothered you that you lost your scholarship and had to start working." I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

The server arrived with our food and we were practically drooling. I had to suppress a moan when I bit into my ravioli. It's probably one of my favorite dishes. In between mouthfuls of Italian food, Alice and I did try to make small talk. She would update me on her classes and a few snippets of her and Jasper.

"I forgot to tell you. I was accosted by Edward Cullen on my first night at  _Breaking Dawn_." I said, after taking a sip of my second glass of wine.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth...not once but twice. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean as I was leaving work...well actually he tried to get me to go home with him earlier that night and I told him no. But as I was leaving work, he practically demanded that I get into the car with him. I told him no again." I said as I told the shortened version of that night. "Who is he?"

"Bella, he's Jasper's cousin. They're like this loud Italian family. He owns 'Cullen Real Estate'." she said shortly. I had sneaky feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Ah ha...so he's a rich businessman who's an asshole?" I mused.

"Who's an asshole?" I heard a male voice ask.  _Dear Lord don't let it be…_  I began praying as I turned to face none other than Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Nearly three days after  _Breaking Dawn's_ grand opening, I'm still reeling from the resounding no that came from one Bella no last name. From the second that we spoke, I knew I was going to have her regardless of her apparent disdain for me. I was actually surprised that she told me no about meeting me after she was through with her shift.

Then she acted like a fucking child when I told her to get into the car so I could take her to the train station. I was going to bypass the scummy train station and take her home to wherever she lived. She pretty much told me to fuck off and leave her alone.

The fucking nerve of her!

No lady has ever said no to Edward Cullen.

Until now

It wasn't a feeling I was used too and I didn't fucking like it. Every time I saw my father afterward, he always smirked at me. Fucker smirked at me like he was enjoying the fact that his own son got turned down by a woman. A young woman, no less. For the first time in a long time, I finally felt challenged. I was going to fucking have her. I knew where she worked and damn it I would find out where she lived.

_After my fail on Friday, Ma called the next morning reminding me that I needed to be at Sunday dinner with the family. Groaning, I really didn't fucking want to go but I didn't need Ma pissed off at me anymore than she usually is. I can't help that I'm her favorite child; even though, she spoils my sisters more than she does me._

_As I pulled into my folk's house, Rose stood on the front step talking to Emmett. Seeing how close they were, I reached for my gun and was ready to blow his knee out. He's our parents driver. The fuck they talking about? I fucking knew as soon as I parked my Aston Martin in front of my folks house, I was going to have to shoot someone today._

_Slamming the door on my precios car, Rose and Emmett stepped away from each other with a start. When they glanced over as to who it was, guilt was all over their faces. I watched, leaning against my car as Emmett nodded his head at me and smiled quickly at Rose before entering the house. Sauntering up the stairs, Rose was giving me her famous death glare._

" _The fuck…" I narrowed my eyes at her._

" _Don't fucking say anything!" she snarled. Spinning her her death traps she flung the door open and slammed it in my face. Fucking bitch. Maybe she'll be the one I shoot in the knees today._

_Growling, I let myself in and followed my nose that led into the kitchen. Kissing my mother on the cheek, I grabbed a beer and walked into the den where the rest of the men were. When I stepped into the room and closed the door, I could feel their eyes on me. The fuck now? Turning to face them, they all were smirking. Just like my Father was on Friday night._

_Fucker told them._

" _Ah, my son. Finally decided to join the men…" he said with a short smile. I nearly rolled my eyes._

_Taking a seat, I took a draw of my beer and ignored the talking of the men. Yea, I was being fucking childish. It's not like this is an everyday thing. It wasn't often a man in my family was ever turned down. Two of my uncles from the boot have goomahs as well as their wives._

_An hour later the dinner was finally ready. Following the rest of the men out of the den, my stomach growled like a fucking bear. I need to remember to eat more often. It seems like I only eat once a week. After a lengthy prayer from my grandfather, Marcus, we finally dug in. It wasn't before long before the ribbing began._

" _Edward, ho sentito che sei stato respinto." (Edward, I heard you was rejected.) Jasper's father, Carl sniggered._

" _Sì, sì." (Yea, yea) I grumbled, shoving a forkful of pasta in my mouth._

" _Edward è stato rifiutato? Da chi?" (Edward got rejected? By who?) my mother questioned looking around at the table._

" _Con una bellezza stupenda. Sembrava che lei l'avrebbe pugnalato se potesse dal modo in cui le aveva chiesto._ _."_ _(_ _By a gorgeous beauty. She would have stabbed him if she could by the way he asked her.)_   _Father replied, sipping on his third glass of wine. Traitor!_

" _Era una bella ragazza italiana?" (Was she a nice Italian girl?). Ma inquired. Always looking out for me but ignored the fact that the girl could have stabbed me._

" _Cazzo se conosco Ma!" (Fuck if I know Ma!) I griped at her scowling._

_A chorus of Heeeyyys echoed in the room. The ladies sitting all smiled at each other. Except for Rose who promptly smacked me on the back of the head. Whipping my head at her, I narrowed my eyes at her hoping she would fucking melt like the fucking witch of the west. When she didn't, I remembered you needed water to kill her. Glancing at my glass of water, I contemplated but knew that she would have a gun at my temple in less than five seconds._

" _Non parlare così con tua madre!" (Don't fucking speak to your mother like that!) Father shouted as he stood up from his seat. If it wasn't going to be Rose to shoot me, Father would do it for her._

" _Bene, bene ... Scusa Ma" (Fine, fine...Sorry Ma)._

Now two days later and I'm still escape the ridicule that I was facing when I was around my family, I retreated to my office. There was always something that needed my attention. A knock on my office door interrupted my musing.

Henry pushed the door open carrying a file. Handing the file to me, he took a seat and leaned back. Eyeing him, I hoped this was what I asked him to find out. For a split second, guilt flashed over his face, but he reeled it back. Flipping it open, pictures fell out of the manila file.

Inside were pictures of my sister Rose and Emmett. For two people who were trying to keep a relationship a secret they were doing a shit job. There weren't many but I had asked him to check this over after dinner was over on Sunday.

"You sure about these?" I asked, closing the file.

He nodded, "Yes. My guy followed them discreetly as he could. All these pictures are from yesterday and this morning."

"You trust him?"

"Of course. He hasn't let me down yet. He can't tell you how long they've been sneaking around, but from the body language, you can tell it's been a while now." he confirmed, nodding at me.

"Fucking hell. He's the fucking driver. The fuck she screwing around with him?" I swore, standing up and pacing the room. "My father doesn't know yet, does he?"

"You're the first to know." he assured me. "Do you want him to know?"

Thinking over it, I knew this could go two ways. I could rat my sister out and gain her eternal wrath and the wrath of my family over her decisions or I could keep silent and use this against her. If I use this against her, I could make sure that whatever I needed her to do would be done and no harm would come to Emmett. However, I would keep a better eye on him.

Then again, I could use this against him as well. Although he was my folks driver, I could easily persuade Father to move him to be my main driver. It would lessen one of Jace's jobs. I sneered. That fucker still didn't speak to me. Maybe I could upgrade Emmett to bodyguard and demote Jace to driver. He would do well driving my parents around.

I felt Henry's eyes on me as I paced the room. Stopping suddenly in my long stride, I turned to him. "No. Not yet. It wouldn't do any good to watch Mt. Carlisle explode all over Rose's pipe dream."

Henry snorted softly, shaking his head. "I can only imagine how that will play out." he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "You know she would blame you for it."

"Hell, she will blame me anyway for doing what I am about to do." I scoffed, taking a seat in my chair. Leaning back into the cushioned seat, I sighed and mimicked Henry's hair pulling.

"What are you about to do?" He asked.

Henry was about the only man that I will allow to ask questions like this with ease. Jasper was the other one but that's only when he showed up. Helps that we're family and shit.

"Gonna see if Father wants to take Jace and give me Emmett. I can't stand the fucker. Since I beat his ass months ago, he won't even look at me. Not that I give a fuck but he's a sour ass. Jace can be their driver and I can get Emmett to be my bodyguard."

"That way you can keep an eye on him and find out more information. If he's around you, then he's not sniffing around Rose…." Henry stated catching on. I knew he was a smart fucker.

"Exactly." I agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"Nah, we're good." He said, getting up from his seat. "See ya boss."

Leaving the office, I picked up the file and flipped through it again. Yea, Rose was going to fucking hate my ass. Reaching for my phone, I scanned the contacts before finding Father. Hitting dial, I leaned back and sighed. This surely wasn't meant to go well.

" _Carlisle speaking."_

" _Father. It's Edward."_

" _Afternoon son, what can I do for you?"_

" _I want to make a trade."_

" _Oh? What kind of trade?"_

"  _I want to trade Jace for Emmett."_

_He laughed in the phone, "And why would I trade my driver for your driver and bodyguard, hmm?"_

" _Cos I can't fucking stand Jace. After the shit he pulled months ago, I don't fucking trust him."_

" _This is the best excuse you can give me? Emmett is a good driver. Never asks questions and that's all I use him for. Peter is my bodyguard."_

" _That's a boon for you. Not only do you get a different driver, but he can act as a second bodyguard." I persuaded._

" _Fine. With your grandfather stepping down two years ago, I'm next in line to be targeted." He conceded._

" _Excellent. How do you want to do this?"_

" _I'll send Emmett to you and let you make the change." he said before hanging up._

Looking at my phone, I frowned. Some fucking phone manners this man has. Ma would glare at him until he would catch fire for that. Smirking, I felt like I had a small measure of accomplishment.

Taking a glance at my watch, it was only 4pm. The end of business day would be over in an hour or so. Paging Victoria, I told her to cancel the rest of my late meetings and contact Jace. Grimacing as she relayed my message back to me in that nasally voice that she thought was seductive, I was glad that she wasn't in the room.

He must have been close by. I know he was close but this was unheard of! He walked into my office barely fifteen minutes after I asked Victoria to page him for me. Normally the fuck would take twice as long to arrive. Another reason why I wanted the fucker gone. I'd put a bullet in his head, but I would have to hear from it.

Taking a seat, we didn't say anything to one another nor did I offer him a drink. This wasn't personal, it was business and he could go fuck himself. After escorting Emmett inside my office, I realized this was the first time that he had been here. After all, he was the driver. Not a hired gun or even a made man. Plopping himself down in the seat next to Jace, they briefly looked at one another then turned to me.

"Emmett, thank you for coming." I started.  _See I can be a nice fucker_.

"No problem. Mr. Cullen said you wanted to see me?" he asked with uncertainty.

Nodding, I leaned back into my chair and sighed. The sunlight streamed into the room making it bright as fuck. Reaching for a clicker, I pressed the top button that lowered the shades. "He and I have decided, well I have, that you and Jace are to switch places."

Jace said nothing, but Emmett's eyes about bugged out of his head. "S-switch places? What do you mean?"

"Yea….I know what he means." Jace sneered.

Narrowing my eyes at him, "Do tell. I would love to hear this."

"He's sending me to old man Cullen to drive around like Miss Daisy and you're taking my spot." He spat pettily. "Hope you know how to use a fucking gun."

The fuck is his motherfucking problem. Coming to my feet, my fury erupting like Vesuvius. Faster than anyone could blink, my gun was out and pointed straight at the asshole's head. In my anger, I saw him quiver but didn't move.

"You wanna repeat that again?" My voice low with fury.

"I-I mean that...fuck! That Emmett and I are trading places. He's going to work for you and I will go to Mr. Cullen." he reiterated quickly. Sweat broke out over his brow and he knew that he was fucked if he didn't get the fuck out of my office.

"Much better." I replied, walking around the desk and hit him in the head with the butt of my gun. He was now Father's problem. Not fucking mine anymore. Emmett sat there but said nothing. Taking a calming breath, I closed my eyes for a minute then turned back to him.

"We good?"

"Yea we good boss."

"Good. I expect you at my place at 8am tomorrow morning." I said, putting my gun away and coming around the desk to sit back down. "You do know how to use a gun, right?"

He nodded slowly as if he was worried that I would pull a gun on him for giving a wrong answer. Realizing that we were done, he rose from his chair and proceeded to leave the room. A few minutes later, Henry walked in with Jasper.

Seeing an unconscious Jace on the floor, they scowled. "The fuck did he do?" Jasper asked.

"Acted like a fucking prick when he found out that he and Emmett are trading places. Said a few asshole things and I took care of it." I replied nonchalantly.

Jasper reached down and checked for a pulse, "Well you didn't kill the fuck."

"Too fucking bad, if you ask me." I muttered.

"So Emmett is gonna be on our team?" Jasper asked, as he and Henry lifted Jace up and threw him on one of my couches.

"He is. He's driving and guarding me while Henry keeps an eye on Ana and you do keep an eye on the legal businesses."

"What about Rose?"

"What the fuck about her?"

"Nothing boss. Just asking if Vinnie is still trailing her." he said, throwing his hands up.

"Yea, he is." I replied, instantly calming.

Five minutes later, two of Henry's guys walked and hauled Jace out of the room. We all watched in silence. Once he was removed, Jasper followed mentioning something about his girl and dinner. Another minute passed and Henry and I left. A small part wondered about Henry. Was he man-whoring it through New York or did he have a side woman that none of us knew about?

It amazes you sometimes how little you know the people that work for you even though you know they're loyal and would take a bullet for you. Shaking my head, I followed him down the hall to the elevator. Before the door closed, Victoria slipped in. Her blazing red hair clashing with whatever the fuck she was wearing.

Doing my fucking best to ignore her, I pulled my phone out and decided to order take out. When she realized I was ignoring her, she turned her attention to Henry. Unlike me, he at least gave her a courteous smile. I would have to her to go choke on a dick but then she would have asked if it was mine she would be choking on. From the corner of my eye, I watched as she shamelessly flirted with him. He didn't reciprocate.

Watching her step off the elevator, she turned around, handed Henry a slip of paper and a wink before she walked away from us. Shuddering, I smirked seeing him crumple the paper and toss it in a nearby bin.

"Not your type?"

"No fucking way." he replied, shuddering himself.

The next morning, right at 8am, I watched from my balcony window as Emmett pulled up at my place. Seems that punctuality was one of his qualities. Of course the fucker might be nervous. It's easy working for Father. All he did was drive. Working for me meant he was going to be my bodyguard as well. Stepping out of the Lexus RX, he brush a hand through his short hair.

Yea, fucker was nervous.

Checking out the street before he crossed it, he hurried over and stomped up my steps. Turning around, he stood by the front door and waited. Already surveying the area and making sure no one but the residents came in or out. He must have gotten a list of names and faces of the other three residents that live here and studied them. I was already impressed.

Setting my coffee cup in the sink, I grabbed my jacket from the back of the kitchen chair and slipped it on. Tucking my phone in my pocket, I locked the door as I walked out of my house and took the elevator down. Thankfully no one was inside. Stepping out, I headed toward the front door where Emmett must have seen me coming because he opened the door.

Neither of us spoke as we climbed into his Lexus. Starting the engine, he glanced over at me while assessing traffic, "Morning boss."

"Morning Emmett.."

"Where too?"

"My office."

That was the extent of our conversation. Though, while he is a good driver, he is a bit of a hothead to others on the road. I ignored it because it was better than the deathly silence that was associated with Jace. After his bullshit yesterday, I had half a mind to call Father and warn him, but thought against it.

Arriving, under a sky of clouds and possible rain, we made it up to my office. Stepping off the elevator, Emmett followed me and took a seat outside my office doors. Victoria, seeing fresh man meat, perked up and tried to make herself look presentable to him. Escaping into my office, I missed out on her trying to seduce Emmett. Poor bastard.

The day started off like any other. Today was more of a legal business day, though there were a few  _capos_  that dropped off payments. Illegal business days were normally Monday and Tuesdays. So Rolo, as he was called, dropped off three stacks of envelopes.

Halfway through my day and two property showings later, I was ready to sit down and fucking eat. This not eating at breakfast is starting to get to me. Paging Victoria to order sushi, I sent Jasper a text to pick up the money and drop them off with our accountant. When he replied he would be there in the next hour, I sat my phone down and waited for the lunch break that I wouldn't get.

Ten minutes later, Emmett pushed the door opened suddenly as Felix stormed in dragging, politely for appearance sake, some fuckwad that looked strung out as fuck. Narrowing my eyes, I felt the irritation grow. All it took was a fucking phone call to deal with shit like this. This was my legal business. We could always head somewhere else to deal with shit.

I watched as Felix threw him on the ground dirtying up my carpet. Standing up quickly the chair pushed behind me, "I don't give a fuck what he's done...get him the fuck out of here and take him to Main St." I fumed.

When the didn't move, "Get out now!" I hollered, which sent Victoria running into the room like she was going to do something. They nodded and Felix grabbed the fucking junkie off my floor and hauled him out of the office. Shooeing Victoria out of the room, she closed the door.

"Boss, he stormed in and…."

"Emmett make sure the car is brought around and we'll follow them." I ordered. He straightened his back and walked out of the room, his phone already glued to his ear. Five minutes later, I was following him out the office and down the elevator to the car waiting on us below.

Was I pissed off at Emmett? Not really. Annoyed that he didn't stop Felix from storming in with a fucking junkie? Yea. It's his job to make sure shit like that don't fucking happen. Getting into the SUV, we followed Felix to Main St. Twenty minutes later, Emmett parked on West 39th and we both got out.

Giving Felix a few minutes to get the junkie down the flight of darkened stairs and tie him up, we waited patiently. Emmett followed me down the darkened stairs and into the dank, musty room. Above us we could faintly hear the the jukebox and the sounds of normal people going about their day.

"What the fuck has he done?" I asked, with irritation in my voice.

"This…." Felix kicked the junkie, "piece of shit was caught peddling heroin on my street. Two turned up dead."

We might deal in coke and ecstasy but we don't do heroin. It's some fucked up shit. I've seen what it does to people and it's not fucking pretty. It's some of the hardest shit to get off of. "What else?"

"Found pills on him with our logo on them."  _Now that's interesting.._

"He's not one of our guys…" I mentioned.

"No he's not, boss." Felix confirmed, "Rob is one of those that are dead."

Growling, "And this is the first I've heard of it? When did it happen?"

"Barely an hour ago. Found Rob dead in an alleyway in his area and robbed of his shit. Tracked the piece of shit down and brought him to you."

I nodded and turned to the junkie tied up in the chair before me. "Who's your boss?"

"Fuck you man!" he spat, spitting on the floor.

Felix punched him in the face, spit and blood flying everywhere. Coming back up, the junkie sputtered and shook his head at us, "I ain't talking…"

This went on for nearly an hour. By the time, I was ready to go this guy still refused to talk to any of us. Glancing over at Emmett, who had been quiet through this whole deal, I noticed he was a tinge green but was holding steady. From the looks of it, this was the first time he had been in this situation.

Just then the door was flown open and each of us had a gun pulled on whoever the fuck was coming in. When the figure stepped into the light it was Dee dragging another body. Throwing the fuck on the floor, the semi-conscious man struggled to breath. We all lowered our guns and pocketed them.

"Who's this?"

"That fucks boss." Dee said, standing at a distance.

This would make it a fuck ton easier. Looking at my watch, I sighed. The day was over and I was fucking hungry. No breakfast and I was forced to skip lunch. "Find out what you can and let me know, alright?"

Felix and Dee nodded and I motioned for Emmett to follow me out. Sitting in his SUV, I leaned my head back and sighed again. Long ass fucking day was damn near over. "I'm hungry. You wanna eat?" I asked him.

"Yea boss. Where too?"

"Porto Bello on Thompson St." I muttered and closed my eyes. He started the engine and pulled us out of the alleyway. Keeping my eyes closed, I tired to make the incoming headache disappear. What I wouldn't do for a line of coke right now. I hadn't used in over a year but fuck, when you need it you need it.

Parking the car twenty minutes later, we stepped out and surveyed the area before heading over to the tiny, but delicious, Italian restaurant. It was one of those that was close to my office. I had dined, well ordered out, here several times.

As we stepped inside, I saw her. Bella was here. She was sitting with Jasper's woman, Alice. They were talking animatedly and drinking wine. It looked like they had been there awhile. Just then I heard my name. Ah, so she does remember me.

Alice expertly evaded her inquiring questions but I caught her eye and she flinched slightly. Not enough that Bella would notice.

"Ah ha...so he's a rich businessman who's an asshole?" she mused, still trying to fucking figure who the fuck I was.

I had to interrupt. It couldn't be helped. "Who's an asshole?" I asked as she turned to me. Her face ashen as I flashed her my best smile.


	5. Life of Bella

**(YES! I finally have another chapter. This is all Bella. No Edward POV this round. I will try to bust his POV out soon. Since my last chapter, real life got all f**d up and screwy-plus the holidays and my hubby was home. I was halfway done with it before life interrupted. As always, I don't own it! Enjoy!)**

**Part 5**

_Damn_

_Damn_

_Damn!_

He was here! And he wasn't alone. I expected a woman to be hanging on his arm, but instead it was a bulky man who was built like a linebacker. He looked pleasant in his face, but like Edward, there seemed to be a hint of danger about him. I sat there gaping at him, my mind still hadn't caught up with my mouth. He stood there in all his gorgeousness waiting on me with a smirk.

Taking a breath, my mind finally stopped hiccupping. "Well, I was talking about…."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Cullen." Alice interrupted me, giving me a deadly glare. I nearly rolled my eyes at her antics. It wasn't like he was going to pull a gun on me for hurting his feelings. Grabbing my drink a little too roughly, the wine sloshed around the glass nearly spilling on the pristine white tablecloth.

"No, it's fine." he said reassuringly to Alice as he gave her a quick glance. "I would like to know who Bella was talking about."

I could see a slight tremble in her hands as she sat her wine glass down, but I didn't comment. She couldn't be scared of him, could she? Turning back to Edward, I smirked at him. He might be fuckhot gorgeous and I wanted to tear my fingers through his hair, but he was still an asshole to me. His friend behind him was trying his best to hide a smirk.

Clearing my throat, "Actually, since you're interested, I was talking about you."

You could hear a pin drop in the restaurant. I'm fairly sure that the patrons didn't even notice what was going on, but us four did. Alice was pale and I could see that tremble was more prominent. Football guy was trying his best to look pissed off, but I could see mirth in his eyes. And Edward...well he looked deadly enough to kill me right now.

_I mean, he did ask me…._

A split second later, that infuriating anger that was on his face was gone. Now it was blank. I had a small panic attack that he would actually do something stupid, like pull a gun on me. When his smirk appeared, I think my heart began beating again. I had no problem putting an asshole in his place but for some reason, I don't know what came over me with Edward. He was gorgeous but an asshole.

I never saw Alice flag the server down for the check. I never noticed that Edward handed over his card to pay for the dinner. My eyes stayed on his. Challenging him to prove that he was an asshole. I only noticed that we were leaving when Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the restaurant.

Hailing a cab, she didn't say anything but shove me inside and told the driver to take us back to 8th Street Station. He nodded and took off. I think the whole time I was in a state of shock. I mean, it's not like I would ever see him again. Pushing me out of the cab, we boarded the train and sat down.

Alice refused to even look at me, much less speak to me. I don't know what the hell her problem was. He's a man who wanted to know, so I told him. I didn't understand her fear of him or the fact that his friend was a conundrum of angry and mirth. Neither of them had moved the entire time we spoke. Like I said, I didn't even see Edward pay for our dinner.

An hour later, we arrived back in Brooklyn. Ten minutes later we were unlocking the door. Finally, having enough of Alice's shit, I turned to her as soon as we kicked our shoes off. "You mind telling me what the hell is your problem?"

She turned at me, all 4ft 10 inches of her, "My problem?" she seethed. "I am not the one who insulted someone in a public place like that!"

"Oh come on, you know it's true!"

"It doesn't matter if it's true. He's Edward Cullen!"

_Like that name is supposed to me something to me?_

"OK? And? What's the big deal?" I shot back, crossing my arms at her. I wasn't budging from this.

"The big deal," she got close to my face, "is that he's a  _Cullen._ "

She said it as if his name made a difference to me. What was he...God? Watching my best friend and cousin, I could tell that she knew something and I didn't. She knew who he was and wasn't planning on telling me. I didn't like this. I didn't like not being in the know. Checking out the clock, I rose from the couch and headed to my room. There wasn't any use talking about Edward Cullen when Alice wasn't dishing information.

The one thing that I couldn't get used too, not yet anyway, is the night shift hours. Having to stay up all night when there wasn't anything to keep you occupied except TiVo and books made it Hell. Staying up all night at work was different. There was plenty of things to do and people to watch that it never got boring.

When I saw Alice the next morning, well afternoon, she didn't say anything but look at me. Like she was trying to gauge how much she should tell me. If she told me anything at all. She and I used to be able to share everything but since she started dating Jasper, she's been keeping secrets from me. It wasn't the same relationship anymore. Of course, we were growing up and had friends outside our little apartment.

Alright, she had friends.

I did not.

When the door knocked, I didn't even get to open the door when Alice beat me to it. Poking his head in, after she ripped the door open, stood Jasper. He was dressed in dark grey slacks, a light grey button up with a navy blue jacket. He looked like he was ready to head down to the Financial District on Wall Street. I didn't know what he did for a living but I assume it paid him well.

" _Cuore mio." (My heart)_  Jasper said embracing Alice passionately. Pulling back a few seconds later, "Are you ready to go?"

These men and the Italian romance!

"I am. Let me grab my handbag and we will go." she replied, leaving me alone with Jasper.

I didn't know him well enough to begin a conversation with him. Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, I wished he would stop staring at me. Or at least say something. Feeling annoyance bubble up in me, I bypassed him and walked into the kitchen. Footfalls followed me and when I turned around, he was leaning against the doorframe. Blocking me from leaving.

I don't know what it was but for some reason, I felt my heart leap into my throat. Jasper looked like a perfect modern day businessman but underneath there was something that simmered. Something a lot darker than I really didn't to wanted to get acquainted with.

He cleared his throat softly, looking at me still. "I hear that you called my cousin an asshole in front of his face. Then stormed off on him."

_So that's what all the intimidating was for?_

"Who is your cousin?" I asked, already afraid I knew the answer.

"Edward Cullen."

_Jesus, not him again. Can I not escape him?_

"Yea, I did…."

He smirked at me. "Good….he needs it occasionally."

"He's mad, isn't it?" I asked.

"Furious.." he supplied, confirming my fear. "But like I said, it's good for him. Someone to take him down a peg."

"How did you find out?" I inquired, fishing through the opened fridge to find me something to eat. I had to work tonight.

"Both he and Alice told me. Though, his had quite a bit more cursing."

Before I could say anything else….like what in the hell was Edward's deal, Alice interrupted us. Grabbing Jasper by the hand, they waved quickly and headed out. Standing in front of the fridge, I sighed. Well that was enlightening. Jasper and Edward was family. That's how Jasper knew my boss. That's probably why I got the job. Don't get me wrong, I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Making me a sandwich, I hunted down my secret stash of chips and got comfortable on the couch. Flipping the TV on, I zoned out and munched until it was time for me to get dressed for work. Coming out of the shower, I sighed looking at my work uniform. My boss toed the line between professional and sexy.

Easing on tiny black and white shorts, I really hated that my ass would hang out of them. Throwing on the black tank top that semi covered my boobs, it came time for the knee high boots. I swear…. what in the world was my boss thinking? The messed up part was they had a two inch heel attached to it. Ruffling my hair, and throwing on a jacket, I grabbed my bag and left. What was she going to do when it got cold out? I seriously hoped she opted for pants.

Sitting alone on the train, I thought about nothing and stared out the window. Not like there was much to see. It was all dark in the tunnel. Maybe a light or two every few miles but that was it. Stepping off the West 14th St subway station, I tightened my jacket around me and started the few minute walk toward the club.

It was early when I arrived, so there wasn't many inside. Mostly just the staff and a few early, very early, bar patrons. Pepping myself up, I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face and begun my night.

As the hours wore on, the club became increasingly busy. The section I was in started to overcrowd with the usual drunk rich guys that weren't afraid to grab a girl's ass and promise them all sorts of things if they went home with them. I nearly screamed when I heard one try that line with some poor drunk girl.

Weaving my way in and out of traffic, I delivered my drinks and made sure everyone was happy. Surprisingly, for a Thursday, my night was going quite well. Tips weren't too bad, but I knew that by Saturday night, this place would be so packed that money would be falling on the floor. Every once in a while, I would come across some grabby asshole, but I handled them as well as I could without breaking their face.

Just as my night was going well, it decidedly went horrible. Thrusting my arm as high as it would go, I weaved through the crowd that refused to sit down. I really wish they would head to the damn dance floor and dance there. Dropping off my drinks, I was accosted by another smaller group. Remembering their order, I went back to the bar.

"Hey Bella!" Sonjya yelled over the music, "Table one wants you specifically."

Table one was normally for very special guests or family. Turning toward table one, I nearly screamed in frustration. It was Edward. What in the world was he doing here? I know he's got free access to come and go here whenever since his sister owns the place, but couldn't he go elsewhere.

He was flanked by Jasper and the same dark curly haired man that was at the opening night. I watched as my boss take a seat beside them before she stormed off angry. Sighing, I grabbed my loaded tray and scooted over to the small group of people and dropped off their drinks. Trying to ignore table one, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. The room suddenly got very hot. I shook it off.

Steeling myself, I took a breath and walked over to Table one. Since the music was so loud, I had to take a seat to hear them. Unlike the rest, I couldn't give a damn if they shouted at me, but this was my boss's family...the rules were different. "What can I get everyone?" I asked with as much niceness in my voice that I could muster.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said loudly over the music. "I'll have a beer."

"Same." the dark haired guy said before turning back to Jasper.

"And you…?" I asked, turning my head to Edward. Averting my eyes, I resisted staring into his.

"Bella…." he crooned, coming a bit to close. I could feel his eyes rake over my uniform and I mentally cursed my boss. "I'll have a scotch. You remember what kind, right?" he asked, reaching his hand to touch my knee.

Standing up quickly, " Of course I do Mr. Cullen." I said snappishly before leaving their company. Ringing in the order, I stood back and waited. I would have about another ten minutes before someone would flag me down for another drink so I had time to kill.

Tapping my foot with the music, I wished I was allowed to at least dance and enjoy myself, but I knew that would be unprofessional. It's not like I was going to be a bar server for the rest of my life. Not with these kinds of tips. I would be able to go back to school and get my degree in no time. Rojan, the bartender, placed the drinks on my tray and I grabbed it carefully and took off.

Coming back to their table, I sat everything down without saying a word. They knew how to get ahold of me if they wanted more. I didn't even give Edward the chance to get my attention. This continued for most of the night. I tried to keep my eyes off Edward's table but found that I couldn't when strange men kept coming and going all night.

It looked like he was conducting business. But that had to be wrong. Alice told me he was in real estate; why would he be selling houses at nearly midnight. Shaking my head, I knew something wasn't right.

Finally, the night was over. Cleaning my area, I found it to be the most relaxing part of my night. But I knew that I was closer to getting done and heading home to my warm bed. Or at least, I hoped.

Edward and his guys had either left or disappeared about an hour ago, which I was thankful for. It wasn't that he was a bad customer, but he was a leering one. Always trying to make a pass at me when I was busy working. Grabbing my bag and coat a few minutes later, I clocked out and walked out of  _Breaking Dawn_.

Like the last time, there was no Edward there to accost me and demanded that I heed to him like a child. Getting on the train, I ignored the others that were on the train at this hour. I was hoping that Alice was awake when I returned. I had to ask her what Jasper did. I know he had money and I saw him tonight with Edward doing some kind of business.

Maybe it wasn't any of my business, but I felt like I needed to know. Maybe, if not for my sake, for Alice's. Did she even know what her boyfriend did for a living? He could kill people for money for all she knew.

Arriving home an hour later, I crept up the stairs and to our apartment. Unlocking the door, I wasn't greeted with the sounds of silence but the sounds of sex. Rolling my eyes and blushing, I shook my head and knew that those questions would undoubtedly be asked later.

The next afternoon when I awoke, the apartment was happily free of sex noises and indeed quiet. As I laid there in bed and contemplated life and Edward's unfortunately involvement, the very quiet apartment became quite noisy.

"Oh Bellllllllla! I'm home!" Alice shouted from the living room.

It wasn't as if last night was the first time I had heard her and Jasper having sex so I had no qualms but she might be a tad embarrassed. Pulling myself out of bed, I trotted down the hallway and into the kitchen bypassing my cousin who looked like she was needing to pee.

That's Alice for you. Never stopping unless she's sleeping. Reaching into the cupboard, I pulled out a bowl and grabbed a spoon from the dish rack. Grabbing my favorite cereal off the top of the fridge, I proceeded to make lunch.

It's got milk in it...so it's healthy!

Leaning against the counter, I now faced my cousin.

"Bella…" she started out hesitantly, "did you hear us last night?"

"You mean the soulful sounds of sex?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

She gasped and buried her hands in her face. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why not?" I asked confused. "Alice, it's not like I walked in on my parents having sex." I shuddered at the thought.

"I know! But I...damn!" she cried out frustrated.

"If I was bothered by it, I could have beat on your door until you stopped…"

"Don't you dare!" she screeched, glowering at me.

"What does Jasper do for a living?" I asked, interrupting her.

She stopped short and looked at me curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"I saw him last night at  _Breaking Dawn_  with Edward and someone else. They were there till nearly 1AM and there were plenty of men that came by to talk to them."

"He owns a few restaurants and a gentlemen's club."

"Yo-you mean he's own a strip club!" I sputtered, nearly choking on my cereal. Setting it down, I suddenly lost my appetite.

"It's not like that and you know it!" she defended. "Edward and the other guy-what did he look like?"

"Umm, he had dark curly brown hair that reached his…"

"That's Henry." she interrupted. "They all own strip clubs. It's a profitable business."

"Must not be profitable enough because they looked like they were working." I muttered.

"Well it is. He likes to dabble in everything." she said huffily at me.

Dropping the topic, we eased into other things. Like how it was Friday and I would be working while she was volunteer at an art show to promote something that I couldn't pronounce. For the first time in a long time, we cooked dinner together and it felt nice to do something normal for once.

Arriving at work later that night, it was going to be a madhouse. There was already a long line at the door when I showed up. The boos and jeers from the people made me smile when the bouncer let me in without a second thought. Weaving my way through the crowd, I climbed the stairs to the top floor of the VIP lounge. Stashing my bag behind the bar, I clocked in and turned and surveyed the crowd. It was Friday. Tips would be good and the drunks would be plenty. Grabbing my notebook, I slipped a pen behind my ear and started my night.

Four hours later, my feet were hurting and someone had spilled a martini on me. I smelled like vodka and a tad hint of olives. Not what I was wanting tonight, but at least he paid me a benjamin for my trouble. Bobbing my head to a mixed version of "Shots" by well someone. Rap wasn't my usual music. I preferred rock music.

Around midnight, Edward showed with Jasper and a big burly guy that could have been a linebacker for some NFL team. Both Edward and Jasper seemed at ease while the linebacker was tense as if he didn't want to be there. I watched from behind the bar as he scanned the room while Edward took a seat.

Before I could hide myself behind Rojan, I was already being flagged down. Sighing, I grabbed my tray knowing I would have to pick up empty glasses. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I wanted to adjust my shorts but knew I couldn't do it without being noticed. Don't get me wrong, he didn't make me feel uncomfortable, I just wasn't used to someone eyeing me all the time.

Taking their order, I kept my eyes away from his penetrating ones. The tall linebacker didn't take a drink but Jasper and Edward did. Walking away, I grabbed a few of the empty glasses on a nearby table and headed back to the bar. Putting their order in, I waited for a few moments. Returning to their table a few minutes later, I sat the drinks carefully down on their table.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Cullen?" I asked politely.

"Have a drink with us?" he implored, looking me over.

"Not a chance." I replied, holding back an eye roll.

"Your boss won't mind, you know that?"

"Right. I'm here to work, not socialize Mr. Cullen." I bit back my reply. Part of me really wanted to sit down and chill off my feet, but I knew that would look bad and I really needed my job.

Looking at him, I could see the daring glint in his emerald eyes. He was actually challenging me! From the corner of my eye, I caught Jasper smirking and shaking his head. Asshole was enjoying this! Shifting from one foot to the next, I seriously contemplated my next move.

Sighing, I hated being the responsible one. "I would love too, but I need this job."

If he was disappointed, he didn't show it. "Maybe next time."

Like there was going to be a next time. Sighing again, I pulled my tray close to me and wandered back toward the bar. I hated being responsible. By the end of my night, I was weary and beyond tired. Hell even a shower wasn't appetizing right now. Grabbing my bag from behind the bar, I clocked out and walked slowly down the stairs to the bottom floor.

There were a few stragglers that were being pushed out by bouncers. Moving quickly before I would be pushed out too, I stepped out into the cool Spring air. Tightening my jacket around me, I begun my walk toward the train station. A tiny part of me wished that Edward would show up in his fancy car and take me home.

When there wasn't a car in sight...or at least not his, I sighed and entered the train station fifteen minutes later. Half way home, I nearly fell asleep only to be woken by someone running past my seat to throw up. Nasty, I swear. Getting off the train, I hailed my usual cab and before I knew it my head was hitting my pillow and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of nights were similar to Friday night. Edward was there each night conducting something that reminded me of business. Wasn't there anywhere that he could go other than my place of work? The big linebacker guy was with him each night and each night he tried to get me to sit down and have a drink with him.

Persistent, isn't he?

On Sunday night, I nearly said yes. My stepfather had called earlier that day and asked to see me for lunch on Monday. Reluctantly, I said that I would go. Though, Charlie wasn't my real dad, he was the only dad I knew of. Mom never told me who my real dad was. So Charlie was always called dad. And tomorrow, he wants to do lunch….

Monday rolled around slowly like it didn't even want to happen. Glancing out the window, the overcast was begging for rain. Snow was fun, but rain was a bitch when you didn't want it. Putting on clothes, that I'm sure Alice bought, I slipped on the really cute boots that went along with the outfit.

Leaving Alice a note, who was off to class, I took my time and popped open an umbrella that I was sure I didn't need and hailed my cab. Since working nights, being out in the day hours was interesting. The city, while it was busy at night, was bright and bustling during the day. You would think that only the weird would come out at night. Not true. They showed up during the day but disguised as normal people.

Arriving at  _Loring Place_  on W 8th Street, I stepped out of my cab. Paying the man beforehand, I flipped open my umbrella and walked across the street to the restaurant. Why of all places would Charlie pick this? He always reminded me of steak guy...not this trendy feel.

Walking in, I had to wait maybe ten minutes before he showed up. Already sitting in my seat, I sipped on my water and patiently read over the menu. Ha! They have a hamburger on the menu. I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered it. When he walked in, I could tell he was coming from the office. Dressed in what looked like a $3000 suit, I felt woefully underdressed.

"Bella…" he said, as he unbutton his jacket and sat down across from me.

"Dad...good to see you." I replied, glancing at him quickly giving him a smile.

Whether we got along or not, it was nice to see a parent. Mom would never make it to New York. Charlie had offered to pay for college, but I refused it. Now, I wished I had of accepted his help. The server brought him a menu and asked what he would like to drink. Ordering a scotch, I didn't say anything but sipped my water.

Giving us a minute, I already knew what I wanted to eat. Ordering the  _Black Pepper Cavatappi_ , I handed back my menu and waited on Charlie to order. When he ordered the  _Pekin Duck_ , I was amused. I figured he would go for the cheeseburger. Guess not.

We made small talk while we waited on our lunch to be delivered. I still hadn't told him that I wasn't attending NYU. Not even mom knew. I told her that I was taking online classes and working. Ha...I'm such a fucking liar. She didn't even press me.

As our server sat our food in front of us, I realized how hungry I was. I could have wolfed down my whole meal and ask for seconds but I needed to pace myself. My food looked delicious and smelled heavenly. We didn't talk much during lunch, but that was my stepfather for you. He wasn't a big talker. I wasn't either, but it was nice to be able to keep a conversation while eating.

Once lunch was finished, I contemplated on ordering another platter and taking it home and having a fat girl veg fest, but decided against it. I would order from our favorite place tonight and hopefully Alice would be home and we could spoil ourselves a little. Working at  _Breaking Dawn_  was starting to look like it was going to be my cash cow.

"So what are you doing now?" Charlie asked me, setting his third glass of scotch down.

"Well, I have a new job."

"Ah. What do you do?" he asked.

"I work at a nightclub.  _Breaking Dawn_. It's new. I make really good tips and though it's not a dream job, it pays."

" _Breaking Dawn_  you say?" he asked, pulling out his phone. I nodded at him and watched as he scanned through his phone and seconds later, he was frowning. "Who owns it?"

I felt like I was walking into a trap. Feeling uneasy, I almost wanted to lie to him but he would catch it. He  _is_  a District Attorney. "It's owned by Annlisse Cullen."

"Cullen!" he spat with as much venom as he possibly could. "You need to find a new job, Bella."

"What? Why?" I protested.

"They're not good people. They're cri-they're just not good people Bella. Do you know who your boss really is?"

"She seems nice. Her family was there during the opening and they all seem alright to me." I tried defending them.  _Wait! Why was I?_

He scoffed and threw back his drink. "I can see you're not going to listen to me. But I am telling you that you need to stay away from them. Don't get mixed up with any of them."

Sighing, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere else with him. Well this lunch started off good and then it turned sour. Not what I had in mind for my day off. Checking my watch, "It's getting late and it's an hour back to Brooklyn. I will see you…." I stood up while grabbing my purse.

I knew he wouldn't embrace me or anything so I gave him a nod and a short smile before walking out of the restaurant. What I didn't know was that he was going to call for someone to follow me everywhere I went. Arriving home, I couldn't shake the feeling that Charlie was hiding something from me about the Cullens.

As a personal thing, I never looked up any of them before I started my job. I didn't find it right, but since my lunch with Charlie, I was almost tempted to Google them and find out what I could. But did I really want to know? My boss seemed nice. Jasper as well. It was only Edward who excited me and annoyed me all at the same time. I can't say anything about their family since I haven't personally met them….

Setting my bag down on the bed, the apartment was as quiet as a tomb. Meaning Alice wasn't home yet. I sent her a text asking if she was going to be home. I offered up a spa night just to hang out with her. I hated spa nights but I really wanted to hang with my cousin with no boys, work, or parental figures breathing down our necks.

When she text me about ten minutes later, I swear I could hear her squeal all the way from NYU. Shaking my head, I would splurge on dinner. It would be our favorite restaurant. Vesuvio. Looking online, I found they did deliver. Calling them up, I ordered the Buongustaio with tortellini for myself. Chicken francese, loaded baked potato for Alice and then two of the tartufo.

Telling me it would take forty five minutes, I prayed silently that Alice would hurry her perky ass home before I devoured it all. Pulling the cash from my secret stash, I knew she would protest but when she saw the dessert she would change her mind.

I wanted to bring up what Charlie said, but I figured I wouldn't get anything out of her. Oh, and by the way...she didn't complain about the dessert.

Another Friday night snuck up on me and I was feeling like I was in a sardine can surrounded by hundreds of people. Whether my boss was expecting her club to be successful or not, it was packed! And I mean packed. The line outside had to be down the block. Makes me glad I work here, but then again, I wouldn't come here voluntarily.

Weaving in and out of the mass of bodies, I tried my best to keep myself from tripping and spilling all my drinks. It must be some kind of party or an event. I mean, this club hasn't been opened a month and they're already doing events? Whoever my boss knows knows their stuff.

Even though I wasn't expecting him, Edward still showed up. He and Jasper along with the linebacker guy. It was bothering me that I didn't know his name. It wasn't as if I was going to walk up to him and ask him. Nor would I pester Alice about it. Since our disagreement about Edward, I had kept that issue closed about the Cullens.

I knew instantly what he wanted to drink. Placing an order in for a scotch, I waited at the bar and rolled my eyes at the drunks trying to get Rojan's attention. I shook my heat at his drink making antics. I could have went back behind the bar and made the drink myself but I didn't feel like getting bitched out.

Placing my drink in front of me, he winked and begun dancing again. Shaking my head, I weaved my way over and sat Edward's drink down in front of him. I must have interrupted something because when he glanced up at me, his look was murderous.

Then he realized it was me, the lines around his face relaxed, "Bella…." he glanced at his drink, "you shouldn't have."

"Well, your drink preference isn't hard to forget…" I mustered with a small smile that I hoped didn't seem to flirtatious. Don't get me wrong, he's fuckhot and I wouldn't mind a night alone with him, but he's an asshole and a flirty one at that.

"Are you going to have a seat and a drink with me tonight?" I caught the glint in his eye and the seduction in his voice. I felt my nether region squeal in excitement. I had to reign that in immediately. He was my boss's brother. That was already a no-no.

Shaking my head no at him, he sighed, "Well maybe next time."

"Maybe one day." I replied my usual line to him. I did have a break coming up but I never thought about sitting with him. NOrmally he was busy doing something. Like tonight. Walking away, I ignored the music and for a moment, the people. That look he gave me earlier before he knew it was me didn't set right with me. He looked like he could kill someone without batting an eye. Now, I wish I had of looked him up.

Half an hour later, my manager told me to take my break. Happy that I was going to get off my feet, I was ready for a few minutes of quiet time. My eyes roamed the VIP lounge, looking for Edward, but not finding him. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was finally going to take him up on his offer and have a drink with him. It wasn't like it was going anywhere.

Jasper was still sitting in the same spot, with a fresh beer. The linebacker was lounging beside him. They were both talking over the music and laughing. So the linebacker did have a sense of humor. The linebacker didn't have a drink in sight. Maybe he didn't drink or he could be working. But why would Edward need a bodyguard? What did he do to need one?

Sighing to myself, I turned and headed toward the break room that had our lockers. Inside was lunch and a fresh bottle of caffeine to keep me going for the next couple of hours. Maybe I would shoot Alice a text and make a dinner date with her. I'd cook and she would devour everything without gaining a pound. Lucky bitch.

Ahead, in the dim light, was two people standing very close together. Customers weren't allowed back here so it had to be employees. WIth my eyes adjusting, I could see the man's hand on the woman's hip. His other nowhere to be found. The woman didn't seem to mind that her companion was a bit handsy. It looked like they were arguing about something.

I don't know what did it, but karma must have had it out for me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and knocked over a stack of boxes. The couple broke apart quickly and pretended that nothing had been going on. Reaching down, I started to clean up my mess but looked up as Edward passed by me.

Jealousy spread through my brain as soon as I saw him. He was with another girl when he had been chasing me for the past few weeks. I honestly didn't expect him to be waiting around for me to make up my mind if I wanted to spend time with him. A set of heels clacked over toward me and I had the decency to look up.

It was my boss.

What. the. Actual. Fuck?

She was in a black one shoulder dress with six inch heels. Her hair seemed a little mussed but that's all you could tell. Her honey colored eyes looked down at me and I could swear she was begging me with her eyes to keep whatever I thought I saw a secret.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked, her voice steady as if nothing happened.

"Yea. I just knocked these over. I'm such a klutz." I forced a smile at her, letting her know that I wouldn't tell. She seemed to relax.

Forcing a smile back at me, "I don't see how you're a klutz, you work wonders on the floor delivering drinks around all these drunks."

Chuckling, "I try to keep myself balanced when working. I'm on break now….so the real me shows up."

She nodded at me and started to walk away, "Well have a good night…"

"You too…" I said softly before hurrying toward the break room.

Sitting down, my appetite gone. I sat there in silence and completely stunned by what I saw. I thought they were siblings. Not a couple. When my break was over, I went back to work in a daze. This was something I was going to have to ask Alice about.

When my shift was over, I stepped out of the club and headed toward the train station. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my name being called until someone touched my arm. Screaming and fighting my would be perpetrator, I managed to pull myself away from him. When I got a look at him, it was Edward.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted at him.

"I have been calling your name for like five minutes now. It's not my fucking fault you're hearing impaired." he seethed, rubbing his jaw. I must have hit him.

"Still. You don't fucking grab someone like that. Damn it, I thought you were a mugger."

"Do I look like I need to mug people to make money?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes wandering over my body.

Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

"You still owe me that drink, you know…"

Fuming, "I owe you nothing Edward." After what I saw earlier, I wasn't sure I wanted anything to do with him.

"No, you don't. But I would still like to buy you one." he said, as if the words were sour in his mouth.

He must not have to ask women on dates. Maybe they just threw themselves at him. I mean, I wanted too. He was fuckhot and those eyes and mouth were spun from the devil himself.

I nearly laughed, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to take me out for a drink?" I asked slowly, as if explaining it to a small child.

"You intrigue me."

Snorting, "You mean, I don't throw myself and rub all over you like a cat in heat?"

His eyes narrowed, apparently not amused by my sarcasm. "If you say so."

"Listen Edward," I checked my watch and groaned. I had missed my train. "It's late and I've missed my train."

"I can take you home." He offered nicely. Which sounded absurd coming out of his mouth.

"I live in Bay Ridge…"

"It's in Brooklyn. I know where it is." he interrupted. Motioning toward his very expensive car, he pushed for me to join him. "I promise I won't bite."

Sighing, as if I didn't have a choice, I followed him. Opening my door for me, I sat down on the soft, expensive leather and tried to keep my eyes from wandering. Seconds later, he sat down and turned on the car. I don't know much about vehicles except they go to and fro but when he turned it on, it sounded nice..and fast.

Buckling, I was wary of his driving skills. Better safe than sorry. Taking off a minute later, we zoomed through the semi-busy streets of Lower Manhattan before reaching a toll road. Paying the man in the toll booth, we swerved in and out traffic on the I-475. The ride was quiet between us as if now that we were finally alone, we had nothing to talk about.

"How long have you lived in New York?" he asked, trying to break the silence. I mentally applauded him for it.

"I moved here when I was eighteen. So about three years." I replied, glancing at him but turning to look back at the Hudson.

"I have to ask, what are you doing working in a nightclub?" he asked, swerving past a a large truck and two cars. I had half a mind to grip the door handle and pray that I wasn't killed on the way home.

"I couldn't afford to keep going to NYU and had to enter the workforce. A job opened at the nightclub after I was fired from a previous job...so I took it." I replied, giving him the honest answer.

"Couldn't afford it? Don't you have parents that will help?" he asked incredulously.

Laughing, I realized the sad pity of my situation, "No. My mom refused. Lost my scholarship because of a jerk professor. And I don't know my real dad."

He nodded, understanding my situation. It's not like I cared if he cared, but it was nice to finally tell someone other than Alice. We sat in silence for a bit longer. I wanted desperately to ask him what he did, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"So, what do you do?" I finally threw out.

Glancing quickly at me, his face registered confusion and curiosity. "You mean you don't know?"

"No. Should I?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't told you…"

"I haven't asked." I interrupted.

"I own Cullen Real Estate and various other businesses." he simply said without elaborating.

I nodded, not sure what to say. I was right though. He is a rich asshole who has plenty of women falling all over him day and night. FOr another moment, that was the last of the conversation. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we passed the Owl's Head Park, I was tempted to have him let me out and I would take a cab to my apartment.

"Where is your place?" he asked, coming to a stop sign.

"It's on 73rd St." I replied. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. It had been a very long night and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Arriving a few minutes later, he parked the car and turned off the engine. You could tell by how he was glancing around the neighborhood, that he wasn't comfortable here. It was a decent area. It's no Fifth Avenue, but it does well for just Alice and I. I don't even think that I have heard Jasper complain.

I'm sure something will be said about the deplorable housing that Alice and I live in and Jasper will relay it back to us. It wasn't much, but it was home to us. Edward will complain and then demanded that we live somewhere else. Somewhere that we couldn't afford and I will be damned if I move in with him or some apartment that he's purchased for us.

"Well, thanks for the ride Edward and I will see you...I guess." I said, grasping the handle and giving it a pull to open the door.

"Yea, good night." Edward replied.

Oddly, he hadn't tried flirting with me since I got into the car with him. Maybe he was too busy trying to drive . Don't worry, I caught him glancing at my legs a few times. My skirt short enough that it was a barely there cover when I was sitting. Climbing out of his expensive car, I heard him cover a growl. Damn! I must have flashed him a butt cheek by accident.

Stepping onto the pavement my feet screamed at me, but I fought against the pain. I tried to keep the grimace off my face, but he saw it.

"Do you need me to carry you into your apartment?"

"I got it, thanks." I replied, blowing him off.

Closing the door, I turned way and started the slow journey back to my room. Halfway up the stairs, I ripped my shoes off my feet and heard the sound of a car driving away. He must have not liked how I blew him off but I wasn't in the mood to be his damsel and he the conquering hero.

The next afternoon, I awoke to a vacuum cleaner running. Surely Alice wasn't cleaning. The girl had a hard enough time cleaning her closet or her room, let alone vacuuming the apartment. Stepping out of my room, I walked down the hall and found someone, not Alice, vacuuming my living room.

She was an older lady with dark hair turning gray in certain areas. She looked pleasant from where I was standing but you can never tell with people. I know for a fact that Alice didn't bring her here. We have never had enough to afford a part time house cleaner. Walking past her, she must have not noticed me and stepped into the pristine kitchen.

Whoever this woman was, she was meticulous about her cleaning. Nothing was out of place nor a crumb on the counter. Even the kitchen floor sparkled! Opening a cabinet, I pulled out a glass and proceeded to pour me a glass of OJ.

Just then, I heard a shriek. Setting my glass down, I stepped out of kitchen and saw Alice about to hit the woman with her handbag. If I didn't realize that this was scary to Alice, I would have been laughing.

"WHO ARE YOU?! She screamed. "BELLA! THERE IS A STRANGE WOMAN IN OUR HOUSE!"

Wincing from her loud voice, I waved my hands trying to get her attention over her yelling. When she finally spotted me, she rushed over to me and stood in front of me like she was trying to protect me. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her.

"I'm sorry to have startled you." the woman sputtered her apology. "I was sent her to clean up today. I am almost done."

Alice was still huffing and trying to control her breathing, so she stayed silent. For once. I still think I will be deaf in my right ear because of her.

"It's fine. Who sent you?" I asked, already dreading who she might name. I had an idea though.

"Umm, a Mr. Edward Cullen.." she said uneasily.

At that, I got mad. Like really fucking mad. Who in the hell does he think he is? This our house and while it might not be completely germ free, it's still cleaned daily. "Oh did he now?"

"How did you get in?" Alice asked, finally regaining some of her composure.

The woman pulled out a key that looked like our house key. How did she get a key to our home?

"Where did you get a key?" I asked, my anger evident in my voice.

Alice squeaked beside me and I had a feeling she had something to do with it. Probably indirectly, but she had a hand in it. Turning to her, she lowered her head refusing to look at me. "Alice, how did she get a key?"

"It's not like that...I swear! I mean, I gave Jasper a key a few weeks ago…" she rambled, her eyes pleading with me.

I shook my head at her then turned to the lady, "So I am guessing that Jasper gave Edward the key. He made a copy and gave it to you?" If I could scream, I would. What in the hell was he thinking? This is NOT his house. "I think you're done for the day. If you will, please give me the key." I demanded, holding my hand out.

She grimaced, "I wish I could but Mr. Cullen…"

"Right now, I don't give a flying fuck what 'Mr. Cullen' has to say. I want my key back." I seethed.

Oh, when I see him again, I was going to give him hell. Just because he drives me home, he thinks he can barge into my life and start doing what he pleases? I have been on my own for years now...never needing anyone's help and then I meet Mr. High and Mighty. Reluctantly, she handed over the key and left quickly and quietly.

Holding it in my hands, I could feel it burning like I wanted to stab him in the forehead with him. Presumptuous asshole. Turning back to my cousin, she looked to be on the verge of tears. Gathering her quietly in my arms, she sobbed for a few minutes. When she had had her moment, I let her go. She excused herself and went to the hall bathroom to clean up.

When she got back, I was sitting on the couch staring at the key that I had placed on the coffee table. Sitting down beside me, she opened her mouth but closed it. Then opened it again, "So tell me what happened."

I told her about running into Edward at work, how he drove me home last night. I omitted most of our conversation but told her the rest. Then finding out that the maid was in our house cleaning when I woke up. I even told her that I thought she was vacuuming.

"I don't know why Jasper would do that to us though." she mused to herself. "At least tell me-his  _girlfriend_  that he was giving over his copy of the key so someone could clean the house."

"I don't know either, but this annoys the hell out of me." I replied, shaking my head.

Alice frowned for a second, but you could see as she placed this on the backburner, "So! It's the last weekend before finals and you know we need to go out."

I groaned, "I don't get weekends off anymore Alice."

"Not like that. Maybe we need to go out...like a really nice dinner. Or a show!"

"I can do that. Monday through Wednesdays are my only days open." I reminded her.

" I can do that. I'm totally sure we can find something to do."

"I have a question for you." I hesitated asking. I really didn't want to know but curiosity won out. "What's the deal with Edward and my boss?"

Her mouth opened, then closed. She laughed nervously, "Well, they're "siblings". Annlisse is adopted. So she's technically not a Cullen, but she is family."

Oh. My. God. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. They are adopted siblings who were acting like they were in a secret relationship. Like they were hiding the fact they were sleeping with each other. So, I'm not sure what I saw the other night. I'm glad I am not chasing him. Or falling in love with him.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"I saw them at work the other night. You know I didn't catch that 'sibling' vibe…"

Nodding at me, she sighed and I could see her mind working over my questions. I had a feeling she would be asking Jasper about it later on and I really wish she wouldn't tell him. Though, I have a feeling she tells him everything.

We had decided that we would do our girls night out on the following Monday after I was done with work for the weekend. Of course, it wasn't all eating and a show that night. Alice made sure to throw in some shopping.


	6. Business Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is personal: Please stop telling me that you dislike Edward. My Edward is an asshole. He's always going to be until he and Bella hook up. I do NOT do easy relationships and it WILL be a while before they even start dating and he changes his ways. If you do NOT like this Edward, please stop reading. Have a good day!

**(I am back! With this month's update. This is Edward's POV. As always I don't own this! Enjoy!)**

**Part 6 EPOV**

Bella.

She was constantly on my mind. She impressed me with her forwardness the other night at Porto Bello. Anyone else who called me an asshole to my face would be seeing the end of my gun. A body bag would follow. Emmett, who was with me, didn't say anything but smirked. Of course, the big buffoon told everyone about it.

Jasper still won't let me live it down. His girlfriend, Alice, nearly shit herself and hauled Bella out of the restaurant after that. She was becoming an obsession to me. I asked Jasper where they lived, but he didn't cave. Not even when I held a gun to his head. Said if I wanted to know, I had to ask Bella myself.

Fucker.

I needed to know more about her. More than she couldn't stand me and that she worked for Ana. Since it's opening  _Breaking Dawn_  had brought in quite a revenue as well as a place to party. Over the past few weeks, the line to get in was down the block. This made Ana extremely happy. Father was impressed that it was making money as well. My little 'sister' was making a name for herself.

Sitting in my office at Red Dawn, I could hear the beat of the music from down below. The strip club was packed for a Friday. It must have been a promo night. Across from me was a snivelling dealer known on the streets as Big Mack. I snorted, "Big Mack' my ass. He was a scrawny asshole.

Standing at the door was Emmett. Keeping guard to make sure no one came in and bothered us. Henry was to my left, his gun drawn. Felix was relaxing on my couch, drinking brandy. No one had spoken since Felix deposited him in my office. The longer we waited the more nervous the shithead became.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked quietly.

"No-No sir I don't." he stuttered, sweat pouring beading on his forehead. Beside me, Felix snorted in his brandy.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked again.

"Yes sir," he said, gaining a bit of confidence, "you're Edward Cullen."

"Correct." I replied, leaning back in my chair. Turning to Felix, "Couldn't you handle this?"

"I could, but I know you like to take care of certain things…." he said evasively.

Turning back to the snivelling shithead, "I want to know two things from you…"

"Listen man, I don't know why I'm here. I haven't done nothing to you." he interrupted me.

Did I mention I hate being interrupted?

Before the fucker could blink, I pulled my gun out and pointed it at his head. "Don't fucking interrupt me again." he nodded at me, the fear lacing his eyes, "Firstly, how the fuck did you get into our warehouse? Secondly, where the fuck are my drugs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Cullen! I swear I don't!" he cried, holding his hands up.

A shot rang through the room followed by a scream. Looking down, Mack had blood spurting from his knee cap. Henry's gun was pointed at the other knee. "Tell Mr. Cullen what he wants to know or I will shoot you in the other knee…."

Turning to Felix, "How did you find him?"

"Found him selling coke on the same street as my club. When I went to frisk him, a bag of white powder fell out of his pocket." Felix began explaining. "I dragged him into my office and tested it. It was coke. Our coke. No one and I mean  _no one_  can get inside the warehouse without a key."

Nodding at him, I turned back to Mack. "So, tell me Mack….how did you get a bag full of high quality cocaine?"

"I...found it?" he said, looking wildly from Felix, to Henry and back at me. Nodding at Henry, he set his gun down and punched Mack in the face several times until blood was pouring out of his nose. I was sure I heard a crack where Henry broke the nose.

The fucker was bent over howling in pain. I cringed knowing he was getting blood on the carpet. Why couldn't we have done this at Main Street? Blood was a bitch to get out of carpet. "I am going to ask you again, how in the fuck did you get into my warehouse?!"

He didn't say anything for a long time but cried about how we broke his nose. I had had enough. Standing up, I button my jacket and looked around the room. "Felix, grab Tony and take him to Main St. Don't leave until he confesses." He nodded and stood up and dragged the fuck out of the office.

Coming around the desk, Emmett let me out of the room. "Call Louis and Danny and have them find out how the fuck he got into the warehouse." Henry nodded and pulled out his phone. In less than five minutes we were heading out toward the car.

Getting in, I sat back and sighed. I needed a fucking drink, "Take us to  _Breaking Dawn_ , I need a fucking drink." By the time we fucking got there we had hit every fucking red light in Manhattan. I was ready to shoot the next person who flipped us off.

Pulling up on the curb, Emmett put the car in park and got out. After making sure the area was clear, he nodded and Henry and I got out. The line was wrapped around the block and was barely midnight. Bypassing the line, the bouncer let us through. As we walked inside, the music blared loudly making my fucking organs vibrate. I didn't think that was possible, but it seems it is.

Stopping to survey the crowd, it was packed almost beyond capacity levels. Seeing Jasper coming from the bar, I wondered why he was there tonight. I noticed his girlfriend wasn't with him. Jerking my head toward the VIP lounge, he rose from his seat at the bar and joined us a few minutes later. Henry leaned over and nearly shouted in my ear that he was going to check the place out and make sure my sister wasn't getting into trouble. He knew better than to have her piss me off.

Pushing our way through the throngs of people, we made our way to the VIP section where I knew Bella was working. I instantly spotted her as I sat down at Table 1. We started coming here since I knew Bella was working the tables. Seeing her in that tiny 'fuck me' outfit that Ana put her staff in got me hard. I fucking wanted her. I wanted to fuck her right out of those tiny shorts.

Bella came over with a small tray in her hand and stopped at our table. Leaning back into the comfortable couch at Table 1, I surveyed her body with my eyes. First her long legs that would look great wrapped around my hips, to her breasts that were taut and perky and just right for my hands and mouth. Shifting in my seat, I tried to cover my hard on for her.

After she took our order, we sat around and enjoyed the loud music. When she came back a few minutes later, she asked us if we needed anything. I couldn't resist and asked her to join us for a drink. When I say 'us' I mean me. Only me. Like I expected, she turned me down but I could see that she was really thinking about it.

Victory point for me.

The night wore on and it was nearing 2am when we decided to leave. Henry rejoined us with a shit eating grin. I knew he got laid. Fucker. I could always tap the new dancer at  _Red Dawn_ , but she was getting clingy after that one night we fucked.

 _Breaking Dawn_  was slowly becoming my new favorite place to conduct business. Ana knew better than to keep me away from here. Unlike Rose, who threw me out of her restaurants. At least here, I got booze and saw eye candy. This was going to be my new place to conduct business.

The next couple of nights, I persisted my plan to break Bella and have her sit down with us and have a drink. While I could tell she was interested, she stifled my advances. While it was frustrating, I wouldn't be giving up so easily. She would be mine. Whether she liked it or not.

The next morning brought rain and the urge to keep my ass in bed, but I knew I couldn't. Pulling my tired ass from my bed, I got into a hot shower. Before I could get my coffee made, the ringing sound of my phone startled me. Looking at the caller ID, it was Father. Sighing, I set my coffee mug down and answered the phone.

"HOW IN THE FUCK DID SOMEONE GET INTO OUR BROOKLYN WAREHOUSE?!" he roared angrily through the phone. How in the fuck did he find out? I rolled my eyes. He knew every-fucking-thing.

"Good morning to you to Father." I bit back, leaning against the counter.

"Fuck you Edward. What the fuck happened?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose,"I'm already on it. Felix found him and dragged him to  _Red Dawn_  last night. Felix and Tony took him to Main Street and Louis and Danny are looking over the warehouse to find out how he broke in."

"What did you find out?" he implored.

"I haven't spoken to them yet."

"The fuck, Edward? It's almost nine in the morning…." he scolded me.

Was it that late already? I don't remember what time we left  _Breaking Dawn_  but I do remember the redhead I fucked in one of the empty offices at the club.

"Listen, I am heading out now. I will be at my office soon. I'll have Felix and Louis drop by and we'll talk." I tried to placate him.

"I will be there as well." he stated and hung up.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

It's one thing to not have a parent trust that you can't do your job but it's another thing when they show up and lord over you while you're doing it. Fuck my life this morning. Drowning my coffee, I grabbed my keys and left my apartment. Emmett was waiting for me outside the door and I followed him as we headed down toward the car.

Henry met us in the car as I slid in the backseat. I wasn't in the fucking mood to drive with my already growing headache. It pissed me off that he didn't trust me to do my job. Leaning back in the seat, I was grateful that Henry had thought ahead and brought more coffee. Sipping on the java, I felt another rush of caffeine hit my system.

No one spoke for a minute, but I pulled out my phone and sent Felix and Louis a text and told them to meet me at my office. I didn't give a fuck if they wrote back or not. They better fucking be there. Traffic, like always, in New York was horrendous; but when it rained it was the devil's curse. It took us nearly an hour before we arrived at  _Cullen Real Estate_.

Parking us in the underground garage, I pulled my jacket tightly around me. It was fucking cold in the garage. I almost wanted to install heaters to stave off the cold, but thought against it. Entering the building, the few that were there scurried past us and let us get into the elevator alone.

When the elevator doors opened, Victoria was still sitting there at her desk filing her nails like she fucking owned the place. This irritated me again. Clearing my throat, it startled her so much she knocked the chair over trying to stand up.

"Mr-Mr Cullen!" she squeaked, her eyes wild and her hand working furiously to grab at a stack of papers.

"Yes, Victoria?" I implore with annoyance.

"No-Nothing sir. I just didn't expect you to be here." she stammered.

"Clearly." I said, not amused. Leaving her alone, I entered my office and realized I had beaten my Father here. Emmett and Henry waited in the lobby like normal, leaving me alone in peace that would be interrupted as soon as my Father arrived.

A small part of me felt nervous. Normally I wouldn't be, but this was my Father that was coming in to oversee this. Knowing that he was coming, meant that I had either fucked up, he was losing his trust in me or that maybe-just maybe he was curious as I was. I was hoping it was the latter.

Leaning back into my chair, I booted up my laptop and canned through my emails. Answering a few and deleting the spam that seemed to filter through. Nothing business related was ever emailed to me. I couldn't risk it.

A knock on the door pulled me from my musings. Henry popped his head in and nodded at me. "Let them in."

Pushing the door open, Felix and Louis walked in. Sitting down in the chairs in front of my desk, they made themselves comfortable. Felix opened his mouth to start, but I waved him off. "Don't bother explaining now; my Father is on his way to listen in."

Both men blanched at the thought of the Don being at this meeting. It didn't take long before Father arrived. Not bothering to knock, he walked right into my office and surveyed the room. I had purposefully left Henry and Emmett outside. It looked like he gave me the same courtesy.

It irritated me that, even though he was my Father, I had to give up my chair to him. Taking a seat in my chair, he got comfortable before turning to us and glaring. "I need to know what you two found." he said, pointing at him while ignoring me.

I stood by my desk with my crossed behind my back staring at the two men in front of us. I promptly ignored my Father knowing that it would piss him off. Giving a slight nod, I motioned for them to begin.

"Mr. Cullen," Felix began rubbing his hand behind his neck, "Mac refused to talk. He wouldn't tell us how he acquired the cocaine."

My eyes narrowed at him, but I let it pass for a minute. I didn't risk glancing at my Father. I knew he would be throwing daggers right now if he could.

"But," Louis stepped in, "we did find out how he got in. We canvassed the entire warehouse from front to back when we stumbled upon a small window that must have been overlooked when all the windows were being sealed years ago." he explained, "When we took a closer look at it, it wasn't broken but you could clearly see that someone had figured out how to 'break in'".

"Have you fixed the window?" I asked before my Father could open his mouth.

Louis nodded his head looking toward Felix, "We did. It's been cemented up. I checked from the outside while Felix went inside."

"There's no way for anyone to get into the warehouse now unless you have a lot of fucking patience to drill a hole." Felix finished. "Which, we all know, no one does."

From my peripheral, Father nodded. I couldn't tell if he was satisfied or not. He hadn't moved from his position since he sat down ten minutes ago. That was the scary thing about my Father. He would be sitting there watching you and you would never know if he was planning on killing you or congratulating you.

I'd rather him not kill two of my crew for this. When he turned his head at me, I coolly looked back at him. It was a silent discussion. He knew these were  _my_  men and  _my_ crew so he would allow me to handle this how I saw fit. However, on the other hand, he was the acting Don of the family and he can and will override anything I do.

Which fucking pisses me off.

"Is he still alive?"

Felix nodded and I internally groaned. The fuck? Were they waiting on me to tell them to fucking kill his ass?

"Why is he still alive?"

"We figured that you or Edward would like to finish the job yourself." Felix said, barely keeping his head on his shoulders.

_Good fucking answer you dumb fuck._

My Father nodded and rose swiftly from my chair. Nodding at both of the men, he turned to me. "Are you finishing this or do I need too?" I knew what he was packing would tear a fucking hole the size of a basketball in the fucks body.

"I will handle it." I said, not taking a chance to glance at my men. I didn't need to see the relief on their faces that it would be me and not my Father handling this.

"See that it's done...today." He started toward the door before turning around. "Before I take my leave, your mother sends a message. Be at dinner on Sunday." With that he turned and walked out my office.

Taking a seat in my chair once again, I let out a sigh of relief. That was over. Being in my Father's presence was intense and the less I saw of him, the better. "Is Mac still at Main St?"

"He is. Bound and gagged. Waiting on you." Felix replied, slouching in his seat. Dismissing them a few minutes later, I leaned back in my chair and ran my hands over my face.

Now that the problem was fixed, I needed to know if the fuck had told anyone else about the warehouse. Groaning, this would mean that we would have to move all of our product elsewhere to a different location. Grabbing my phone off my desk, I bypassed the mountain of paperwork I needed to review and sign and sent a text to Henry.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and Henry walked in. Taking a seat across from me, he kept silent and tapped a few keys on his phone before setting it down and looking at me. "Rough morning?"

"Fuck you." I spat. He knew full well what went on.

"We will be leaving in about ten minutes."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

"I need to find out if that fuck Mac told anyone else how he got into our warehouse and finish him."

"Do you need to me start looking for a new warehouse?" He asked, catching on quickly. See this is why Henry's my second. Fucker is smart and deadly. I nodded and I could see him make a mental note.

"If he squealed, I will want everyone he squealed too." I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Got ya boss." he said, coming to his feet. "I'll inform Emmett and I will see you in ten minutes."

Paging Victoria, I tapped on my phone for a few minutes waiting on her slow ass to get into the office. Checking my watch, I didn't have fucking time for this. Coming to my feet, I was halfway out of my office when she burst into the room.

"Mr. Cullen! You need-?" she started to ask.

"You're fired. Pack your shit and get the fuck out." I said coldly.

"Wh-what?" she sputtered, anger growing on her face.

"You heard me. You are fired." I reiterated, breezing past her. "You have ten minutes to have your things packed and off the premises. Good day Victoria."

Closing the door to my office, I would have to find a new secretary pronto. Stepping into the elevator, I hit floor that would take me to the HR department. Stepping into the HR department, I scanned the room. There wasn't a soul in sight.

"Where the fuck is everyone!?" my voice loud in the room.

A door to my left opened and a head poked out. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes widened when she noticed who was standing in her department. "Can I help you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, stepping fully out of the office.

 _Why yes you can…_  I thought as I finally got a full look at her. Walking toward her, I realized that my ten minutes might turn into thirty minutes. Giving her the smile that I knew makes all the panties melt, she returned it and led me back into her office.

Half an hour later, I stepped out fixing my tie. "I will need a new secretary by Monday morning. Please make sure she is competent and can do the job."

She nodded, fixing her hair and smoothing her skirt, "I can do that for you Mr. Cullen. Shall I send a review of the candidates over or do you trust me to find you one?"

I thought for a second. "I have all faith that you can take care of this matter yourself." Turning away from her, I stepped back into the elevator and checked my messages. There were three from Henry asking where I was. Rolling my eyes at his impatience, I stood there listening to the chimes of the elevator as we traveled down the building.

Arriving at the ground floor, there waited my car and Henry leaning against the passenger door. "Where have you been boss?"

Narrowing my eyes at his boldness, "I was busy in HR. I fired Victoria today." Pulling the back door open, I slid into the back seat and promptly ignored Henry's exasperating sigh. Pulling out my phone, I sent off a flurry of texts as Emmett drove us toward Main St. I was in no mood to listen to Henry bitch about having to wait.

In a city this fucking busy, it took us almost forty five minutes to arrive at Main St. We seriously needed to call it something different. Parking the car down the back alley that we normally park, both Henry and Emmett got out and scanned the area before clearing it. Pulling the door open that led to the lower storerooms, our footsteps were the only noise we heard beside our breathing.

Reaching the bottom step, I flicked the only light on and looked around storeroom. This one was normally used for us unlike the others that were closer to the bar upstairs. There sat Mac in a metal chair tied and gagged like Felix said he was.

Removing my jacket, I laid it gently on a crate of alcohol and turned toward Mac. He was roughed up but not too much. I wasn't here to fuck his face up, I was here for fucking answers then shooting him.

Standing back, I nodded at Henry to let him know that Emmett could step up. All he had to do was rip the tape off Mac's mouth. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Henry walk over to Emmett, who looked a bit uncomfortable, and tell him what to do. Emmett looked toward me and I nodded perceptibly at him and he removed his jacket as well.

Strutting over to Mac, he took hold of the tape and ripped it off Mac's face. Mac howled and cussed loudly at all of us. Tossing the tape in the trash, it didn't miss my attention that Mac's lips were bleeding. Emmett had ripped off his fucking lips! We let him bitch for a minute longer before it started to get on my nerves.

"Who else knows about how you broke into my warehouse?" I asked calmly despite my anger.

"No-no one! I fucking swear it." he proclaimed, spitting out blood.

I didn't believe him. Neither did Henry. I didn't have to order him to do it, but he stomped over swiftly and punched Mac in the mouth. He howled as his head snapped back several times as Henry punched him in quick succession. Clearing my throat, Henry stopped and stepped back beside Emmett who handed him a rag to clean his bloodied hands.

Walking toward him, I begin to circle the fuck before me, "Now, I am going to ask you again Mac….who else knows?"

I heard him spit blood out again and the small rattle of a tooth hitting the cement floor. "Fuck that hurts!" he cried, spitting again.

"I don't give a fuck if it hurts, Mac. I want to know who else you fucking blabbed too!" I said for the last fucking time. If I had to repeat my-fucking-self, I was going to shoot him. Pulling my newest toy out, an  _Ed Brown Special Forces_  handgun, it sat by my thigh as I walked around the room.

As I made a turn around the room, I stopped in front of him and sized him up. Pulling out the silencer, I screwed it on and aimed it at his knee. Firing my gun, the quiet sound ricchooted in the room. His screams, on the other hand, did not. Thank God it was midday and the city was busy as fuck as well as construction that was drowning out noise.

Blood splattered everywhere while it begin pooling around his left leg. Stomping over to him, I grabbed his fucking head and snapped it back so he would look at me, "Last time I am asking you Mac, who the FUCK did you talk too?!"

He was sobbing by now. Full on snot and blubbering. It was pathetic. Releasing his head, I aimed my gun again at his other knee. I counted in my head to one hundred, very slowly. While I wanted to load his fucking skull with bullets, I needed fucking answers.

"I-I told," he began, "Dash, Fink and some fucking kid named Bobby overheard us."

 _Who the fuck comes up with the fucking stupid ass names?_ I wondered briefly before lowering my gun for a minute,"Where are these guys now?"

"They are in East Williamsburg…."

"That's in our area." Henry muttered quietly to Emmett.

Turning to Henry, "I want these fucks found and I want them found in the next 24 hours!" He nodded and started blowing his phone up. Turning back to Mac, I aimed my new toy at his head and pulled the trigger once. A clean shot through his fucking skull. His body slumped over and a trickle of blood spilled out of the wound.

"Call for cleanup." I ordered, unscrewing the silencer and sliding my gun in the back of my slacks. I saw Henry nod as he talked on the phone.

Placing his hand on the phone, "I'll stay for clean up and find a ride back."

Nodding my head at him, I followed Emmett up the stairs and out the bar. Climbing into the front seat, I sat back and closed my eyes. It wasn't even late afternoon and I was already fucking tired. "Where to boss?" Emmett asked me from the driver seat.

"What fucking time is it?"

"Half past four sir." he replied, checking his own watch.

I sighed and told him to take us to the nearest Starbucks for coffee. I needed to call Father and report in. Dialing him, he answered two rings later.

" _Cullen."_

"Father. Mac has been taken care of."

" _Did the asshole talk?" he inquired without emotion._

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, "He did. Found out he told two more and one overheard…"

" _Edward…." he warned._

"I am already on it. Well, Henry is. They are in East Williamsburg…"

" _In our fucking area? You know what this means, right?" he asked._

I sighed, "Yes sir. We're going to have to move locations. I'll get Henry on it. I might even ask Jasper to find another warehouse. Once it's cleared, give it to Felix to expand his nightclub."

" _Only when it's fucking clean and I mean CLEAN Edward." he demanded, his voice cold._

I wanted to snap at him that I knew what the fuck I was doing, but thought better of it. Emmett handed me my coffee and I took a sip of the hot beverage and relished another wave of caffeine. Setting it in the cup holder, I switched ears.

"Yes sir, I completely understand." I mustered out with as much respect as I could with him being an asshole.

" _Good. I will see you at Sunday dinner. Don't be fucking late to church!" he reminded me before hanging up._

"Yea...goodbye to you too…." I muttered. Shooting a text to Henry about clean up. He wrote back a minute later saying it was all done.

"Where to now boss?" Emmett asked, pulling out of the Starbucks line.

"Red Dawn."

He nodded and took a right getting into traffic. Maneuvering through the traffic, we arrived about ten minutes later. During that time, I sent a text to Henry and Jasper. Arriving at  _Red Dawn_ , Emmett stepped out and glanced around before nodding at me. Following him into the strip club, it was quiet. There were only a few people lingering that were getting the club ready for tonight. Since it was going to be a Saturday, the place would be packed tonight.

Pam, my manager, was directing several workers to place props everywhere. Apparently, we were having a theme night. She gave me a nod and continued with her work. She ran this club like a general. Heading up the stairs to the offices, I bypassed a cleaning crew before punching in the code to my office.

Unbuttoning my jacket, I took a seat in my chair and leaned back. Emmett made himself at home and splayed out on my couch. Since I took him from my Father, he had proven his worth by doing what needed to be done when asked.

He wasn't squeamish but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes when he was asked to do something. In his mind, he was just a driver and not part of a crew. He wasn't even a made man. At least not yet. Unlike my Father, I saw potential in him. It was why I kept testing him. Right now he was playing on his phone, but I could tell by the tension in his shoulders; he would be ready to pull a gun if need be.

Ten minutes later, I was in the middle of going over the month's books when Henry and Jasper entered the office and took seats in the remaining chairs. Henry, as my second, was here to make sure things would be taken care of.

Jasper, while being a made man, handled all the legal aspects of our empire. Though the warehouse that he was going to be looking into would handle the illegal part, the ownership would be completely legal. He also had good insight about how and where to hide things in plain sight. I knew I could count on him to find the right warehouse for us.

"Clean up is taken care of." Henry started the meeting. "But so far no word on the other three that need to be found."

"Once they're found, take them to Main St. for interrogation. I wanna know if they squealed as well." I ordered. Henry nodded, pulling out his phone and I'm assuming texting Felix.

"What did I miss?" Jasper asked, looking at the three of us.

"Someone found a way to break into our warehouse and took a large stash of coke. He was caught by Felix trying to sell it." I began explaining.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to no one in particular. "Carlisle know?"

"Of course he does. He's not fucking happy about it. The dealer has been taken care of. Only problem is that he squealed to three more assholes."

"Fuck…."

"Yea, so now we have to find a new warehouse. It needs to be discreet and completely non-descript."

"That's where I come in at, right?" he asked. I nodded at him. "It might take a couple of days, but I am sure I can find something. Do you want it in the same area?"

"Same area would be a problem…" Henry stated.

"Maybe in a different part of New York. Queens maybe?" I offered, giving him my suggestion.

He nodded pensively, "I can do that."

"What will you do with the other half of the warehouse?" Henry asked, putting his phone away.

"I told Father I'd give it to Felix to expand. He wants it clean. He stressed the word  _clean_ , if you get me."

They nodded.

"Once we find a new warehouse, we can get a cleaning crew in and have it scrubbed. Bigger nightclub...more revenue." Henry added with a smirk.

"Speaking of nightclubs, how's the new one going?" Jasper asked, tapping at his tablet.

"Ana's?" he nodded at me. I sighed, running my fingers through my already fucked up hair, "It's going well. It won't be a million dollar nightclub, but it's going to bring a nice revenue for the first quarter."

Emmett, I had noticed, had been extremely quiet through all of this. It wasn't as if he needed to add his input, but I could tell that he was watching and listening. However, for the most part, he was on his phone. Every so often the fuck would smile.

"Is there anything else going on?" I asked, getting up and making myself a brandy. Taking a seat, I sipped it slow listening to whatever was going on. Even though the break-in was our biggest issue, there was still a few issues to work out.

When my stomach growled, I checked my watch. Fuck! It was already after five. Finishing my drink, I set the glass down and yawned. I was fucking ready for food and bed. "I'm out of here," I finally said standing up and grabbing my jacket. Slipping it on, everyone seemed to agree with me and prepared to leave.

Leaving my office, Emmet went on ahead of me to bring his Lexus around. I stood there in the main showroom of  _Red Dawn_  and waited. Speaking briefly with Pam, she told me that this weekend alone would bring full houses. Full house meant plenty of money to be made. Which meant I needed to speak with my accountant and make sure he didn't skim money from me.

Climbing in Emmett's Lexus, I sat back in the passenger seat and sighed. I scanned my bare cabinets in my kitchen and realized I would have to go out and get something to eat. Fuck that. I'll just order in.

When I arrived home, I bade Emmett goodnight, I ordered in and my face was planted in my pillow within the hour. Tomorrow was Sunday and I better have my ass to church early.

Later that week, in between meetings with potential clients, I sold two apartments and helped a couple open their first restaurant. My HR department sent a new secretary and so far she was doing her job well. An older woman, who gave me the eyes when I first met her, was happily married and had been doing this kind of work for ages. She was a fuckton better than that tramp, Victoria. It was beginning to look like this week was never going to end. I couldn't wait to get my ass back to  _Breaking Dawn_  and try again to seduce Bella.

Bella.

Still on my mind. Even as I am sitting here listening to my accountant blabber the fuck on about numbers. Numbers that I already knew about. She's in that fuck hot tiny uniform that my sister so decided was a good idea for her servers to wear. And those fucking legs….

Those fucking legs….

I really need to stop my-fucking-self.

He really needs to hurry the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. Sitting in my chair, I tapped a pen against my desk impatiently waiting on him to shut up. "You see Mr. Cullen…." he began.

"Listen, Tim, I went over the books myself. I want you to check them again. I don't see how ten grand went missing."

"Ten-ten grand went missing?" he sputtered, flipping through the books himself. I was aware that the ten grand went missing and I had a feeling I was going to be putting a bullet through this asshole's head.

"Yes, ten grand. It was a busy month last month. Now unless you can tell me how it went missing, you're going to be re-doing the books until you find out!" I slammed my hand on my desk in frustration.

Why the fuck did I keep this guy on payroll? He was supposed to be one of the best accountants in this area. Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to Jasper to have the books re-checked with someone else and to follow the money trail.

Tim Knull, my accountant, jumped like the whiny bitch he is and packed his shit and ran from the fucking office. I was going to have to check the security tapes too to make sure no one was skimming cash. Hearing the door slam, I leaned back into my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. This week wasn't quite over yet and damn I needed a drink.

Thank fucking God tomorrow was Friday. I would stop by  _Red Dawn_  and spend a few hours entertaining some 'guests' of my Father's, then take my ass to  _Breaking Dawn_  to see Bella. However, today, I was holed up working legally for a while.

Jasper stopped by a few hours later and retrieved the books from me. When he arrived, he looked confused that it was another woman sitting behind the desk. "You do know that Victoria isn't out front?"

I nodded at him, signing my name on a form to complete a sale, "I do. I fired the whore and hired someone else."

"Got ya. So where are the books?"

Setting my pen down, I reached over and opened the desk drawer. Retrieving the books, I handed them over to my cousin. "I have checked them over twice and still ten grand comes up missing. My stupid-as-fuck accountant couldn't tell me where it went."

"Don't worry," Jasper assured me, "I know someone who can do this for you and point you in the right direction." he sat down and started flipping through the books. "Do you think it was someone working for you at  _Red Dawn_?"

Frowning, I fiddled with my pen, "I thought so. I need the security cameras checked on the days that the deposits are made. I don't think it's Pam. She's too fucking loyal and I pay her to fucking much."

"You never know," Jasper said, looking up from reading, "what people will do when the situation gets bad."

"This is true. When will you know?" I asked, indicating toward the books in his hands.

"Give me a few days." he said, standing up knowing that he was dismissed. "Are we heading to  _Breaking Dawn_  tomorrow night?"

"Of course…" I grinned at him.

"Gotta see Bella, huh?" he asked, giving me a knowing smile.

I didn't fucking answer but his laugh as he walked out was all I needed to know that I was fucked.

It was late evening when I finally strolled into  _Red Dawn._ Pam was overseeing a crew that was cleaning the place up for the night ahead. Emmett had went ahead of me, taking a seat somewhere in the club so that when it opened in an hour he would have the best seat to watch the dancers.

I didn't fucking mind.

Not at all.

Heading up to my office, I punched in the code to get in. No one but myself had the code to get in. I was that fucking paranoid. Say what you fucking want, but security is priority for me. As I took a seat to start looking over payroll, there was a loud commotion coming from outside the office and into the hallway.

Palming my gun, I was ready to shoot whoever the fuck was making a scene. Before I could stand up, the door burst open revealing Rose. Rolling my eyes, I sat back down and stashed my gun back in it's holster. Turning back toward my laptop, I promptly ignored her. The irritating tap of her six inch heels reminding me that she was fucking waiting on me to realize she was there.

Sighing, I closed the laptop partially and turned to my sister, "Can I help you, Rose?"

"You're a dick Edward." she seethed.

"Tell me something I don't know, dear sister." I deadpanned. "Now tell me what the fuck you're doing here so I can get back to work."

"I know he's here!" she screeched.

"Who is here?"

"Emmett!"

"What of it?"

"What the fuck is here for?"

"He's my bodyguard, Rose. What the fuck do you think he's here for? The tits? Free pussy?" I scoffed, my anger slipping.

She flipped me off before narrowing her eyes at me, "Don't you have Henry for that?"

"I do. I have two guards on me at all times. Henry is my second…"

"Then why the fuck isn't he here?" she demanded. I narrowed my eyes at her. What the fuck was she getting at?

"He's actually doing  _business_  for me Rosalie...like it's any of your fucking business." I seethed, leaning onto my desk. I watched her carefully for a minute. Something was up. She wouldn't be coming in here busting my ass because of a body- Hold the fuck on…

Standing up, I came around the desk to face her, "You fucking Emmett, Rose?"

She paled at my question, which gave me my answer. "I-I..the fuck does it matter who I fuck Edward? Need I remind you, I am a grown fucking woman…."

"A grown fucking woman fucking my bodyguard." I seethed, "Tell me, does Father know about this?"

"Oh no...don't you fucking  _dare_  do that to me Edward." she cried, her anger starting to dissipate.

"I will and you know it. Spill." I demanded, leaning against my desk.

She sighed heavily, knowing she had been caught. "It's been going on for about six months. It just happened one night. We've been seeing each other. Spending a lot of time together until you fucking took him!"

"I traded him! I didn't take him." I reminded her.

"And since then I hardly see him. You're ruining this for me Edward!" her eyes shined brightly as her lip trembled at me.

"Who else knows?"

"No one…..except…" she wandered off.

Growling at her, "Except who Rosalie?"

"Ana has an idea and I'm sure Mom knows…"

"Fuck me." I sighed, running my fingers through my already fucked up hair. "I should tell Father…"

"Please don't!" she begged me. "I wanna tell him myself. I just haven't done it yet."

"Fine." I sighed again. "If you fuck this up, don't fucking come crying to me."

She nodded and turned away from me, "Deal."

Running my hands over my face, I groaned knowing that I wouldn't be getting any fucking work done now. The fuck is it with women? Makes me fucking glad I fuck them and don't keep them. Checking the time, it was far too early to head to  _Breaking Dawn_  but I would need to eat first.

Texting Jasper, I told him to meet me at the Italian restaurant down the street from  _Breaking Dawn_  so we could eat before going. I was fucking hoping I didn't have any fucking thing else to do besides sit for an hour and chat with Father's associates.

Taking my ass downstairs, I met up with them and we spoke briefly about a new shipment of X that was coming from their end. Setting a price, I texted it off to Father before ordering a round of drinks and a few girls to show my...appreciation for their business. Having X coming through our territory would give us an added boost. Fucking college kids and rich mama's boys love that shit. They would pay the price gladly for our shit. An hour later, I gave my excuses but let Pam know on my way out that they were VIP for the night and treated accordingly.

Climbing into Emmett's SUV, I sat back and unbuttoned my jacket. Closing the door, I reached over and turned the AC on. Even though it was early Summer, it was still warm outside. The heat would be welcomed over the brutal cold winter we had. Arriving at the restaurant, I walked inside expecting Jasper to be there. Thankfully he was.

Once dinner was over, it was finally time to head over to  _Breaking Dawn_. THe shit with Rose tonight still irritated the fuck out of me. Looking over at Emmett, who was driving us, I almost couldn't believe that he kept something like this from the family. If things went to hell, who would he protect? Me or Rose?

I didn't have an answer to that. I knew this would have to be brought to Father's table and he would decide on what to do. Knowing Rose's luck, Father already knew. Arriving at  _Breaking Dawn_ , it was already fucking packed. The line, like last week was halfway down the block.

Bypassing the line and giving a nod to the bouncers, I mentally made a note to check her surveillance later on. I would have Jasper or Henry look into it. I also needed to check in on Felix's club and see how it was doing as well. I wasn't going to bring up the whole Rose and Emmett shit with Emmett there but I needed to know if Jasper or Henry had a clue.

Taking a seat at Table 1, I opened my mouth to ask Jasper about the whereabouts of the three missing fucks that Mac told when I heard a gentle clank of a glass being set down beside me. Turning my head, I was about to rip someone's fucking head off for interrupting me when I realized it was Bella.

Looking down, she had placed a glass of scotch with a folded napkin on the table. Hiding my immense pleasure, "Bella, you shouldn't have…" I professed.

"Well, your drink preference isn't hard to forget…" she said over the loud music. Flashing me an uncertain smile, I didn't know if she wanted to flirt or fuck me.

Touching the rim of the glass to my lips, I took a small sip enjoying the burn, "Are you going to have a seat and a drink with me tonight?"

"Not tonight." she mustered, though her eyes told a different story.

"Well maybe next time…" I said, setting my drink down.

She took Jasper's order as well as Emmett's and scurried off. I followed her delectable ass back toward the bar and watched as some already drunk fuck tried to grab that delectable ass. Rising to my feet, I was ready to shoot the motherfucker in the hand when she turned around and glared at him and told him to fuck off. My Bella was a feisty one. Sitting down, I tried to enjoy the rest of my night but I knew I had some unfinished business to attend to with my sister.

Getting up, I told Jasper and Emmett I would be back shortly. Both of them looked warily at me, but readily agreed. If anything went down, I had my gun on me and my phone. It's not like I was leaving the fucking nightclub. Looking around the throng of people, I needed to find Ana and grill her about Rose and Emmett.

Heading toward the bar, I knew there was a hallway that lead to the offices. Most likely she would be there. Alone and unbothered. That way I could corner her into telling me what I needed to know before I turned this over to Father. I would give her a week before I would say anything but her knowing that I knew would drive her completely batshit crazy.

As I slipped past the bar, I turned down the dim-lighted hallway. Her office was in the very back where she knew that she could be left the fuck alone. Halfway down the hall, her office door opened and she came strolling out.

"Ana…." I said slowly, catching her attention.

"Edward!" she smiled brightly at me. When she came close I groaned seeing her in a small black dress and six inch fuck me heels. "What are you-?" she started as I pushed her into a wall.

Whatever this was, she knew it wasn't our usual. Her eyes widened and she tried to wiggle out of my grasp. Placing a firm hand on her hip, I squeezed it tightly. "Now I have a few questions for you Ana and you are going to answer me…." I whispered close to her ear.

She nodded frantically thinking she was in trouble with me. "What do you need to know?" she whispered back, her body pushing into mine. Holding in a groan, I knew I needed to get fucking laid.

"You are going to tell me what you know about Rose and Emmett."

Her eyes widened and I saw fear cross them briefly. So she  _did_  know something was going on between the two. Which means if she knew then Rose didn't have a clue. Ana was just as much of a bitch as Rose to use blackmail. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I squeezed her hip roughly, "Don't fucking play coy with me Annlisse. Rose burst into my fucking office today and revealed that she and Emmett were secretly seeing each other. When I asked her who else knew, she said that you probably did."

"Do you know something dear sister?"

"I headed over to one of her restaurants a few weeks ago and was dropping in for lunch with her. When I got to her office, I heard her fucking someone. Normally, I could care less, but she cried out Emmett's name." she confessed, her voice breathy as I slid my hand up and down her thigh.

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?" I demanded.

She shook her head, "No I didn't. Rose is a grown woman. If she's going to fuck up then she's going to do it alone. I won't have a hand in her shit, Edward."

Satisfied with her answer, I had more shit on my younger sister. Placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, I going to step back to let her go when we heard a commotion. Releasing her, out of fear of being found out, "Thank you Ana…."

Leaving her alone in the dim lit hallway, I strolled past whoever the fuck interrupted us and went back to Jasper and Emmett. Once Father found out, he would have Emmett's head on a fucking platter.

Later that night, once the nightclub was closed, I sent Jasper home and had Henry drop off my Aston Martin. I wanted to drive for fucking once and Emmett could follow me. Seeing Bella walk out of the club, I discreetly followed her. When I finally got her attention, she turned around and hit me.

The fuck!

After yelling at me, I offered her a ride home since she complained I made sure she missed her train ride back. She grudgingly accepted my offer and we took off a few minutes later. When she told me she lived in Bay Ridge, I wasn't shocked. Alice had told Jasper who told me. I knew long beforehand where she lived.

We made small talk on the way toward Brooklyn. It wasn't a long drive. Maybe half an hour but while we were talking I felt at ease with her. Like I could really get to know this feisty woman. I didn't open up much about myself other than whatever you could Google about me.

Arriving at her place, I offered to carry her up to her apartment when she grimaced from the pain of being on her feet all fucking night. When she blew me off, I fucking wanted to smash something. Here I am trying to play the fucking gentleman when she's turning me down left and right.

Speeding off, I called Jasper and asked for a spare key to her place. While she didn't live in an expensive condo, it was a bit rundown.

" _And why do you need a spare key to her apartment?"_

"I'm sending someone over to clean her place up. She works all the time and I know for sure Alice doesn't clean anything."

" _You know that's going to piss her the fuck off. From what Alice tells me, Bella is way independent." he said, holding back a laugh._

"Yea, well. She can get the fuck over it." I grumbled. "Now are you going to have it ready or not?"

' _Yea, I got it. Swing by and I will give it to you." he said hanging up the phone._

Heading my way over to Jasper's, I got out and walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment. He could have lived with his parents, my Uncle Ben and Aunt Angela, but he was determined to have his own place. Knocking on the door, the door cracked open and a key slipped into my hands. Nodding in thanks, I headed back to my car and toward my home.

Leaving a message for one of the cleaning ladies that clean my apartment twice a week, I gave them Bella's address and left a key so they could get in and start their work. I told them that she would probably be sleeping so try not to wake her up.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing loudly. Groaning, I rolled over and reached for it on my side table. Checking the time, it was after 6am. I had been in bed for all of two hours by then. Looking at the caller, I saw that it was my Father. What the fuck did he want now?

" _Edward, I have some bad news."_

Sitting up in bed, I reached over a clicked the light on, "What's going on?"

" _Your grandfather, Marcus, has been gunned down leaving_ _Lincoln Ristorante_   _last night."_

"Is he OK?" When Father didn't answer, I asked him again. "Dad, is he OK?"

" _No Edward, he's not. Your grandfather died last night while they were operating on him." he said sadly._

And just like that….the my world stopped and shifted again. Marcus, the Don of the Cullen Crime family was dead. Which meant Carlisle was about to become the Don and I was going to his Underboss.

The fuck was we going to do now?


	7. Dreaded Author Note

**To my readers:**

**I have lost the urge to work on this story because of lack of motivation. This is not about reviews nor traffic, it's just that I was never a true Twilight fan. I figured I would try to write in the fandom anyway. I will keep writing this with just ONE POV for now on. From now and until May-June I will try to work on this. If it is NOT adopted, then I will work on it when I can.**

**Having two POVs where I was constantly having to think outside my outline for Bella was taking too long and quite frankly doesn't go along with the vibe of Mafia (to me, at least). I was giving her a complete outline of her own based on each chapter.**

**I love reading Twilight (Mafia or not) but maybe not such an extensive and intricate world of Mafia unless I can make it short. I would still like to work on Part 2 of my Twific Journey series one day.**

**I have posted in several groups on Facebook about having someone adopt it, but until then I will continue to work on it. If I finish it by May-June, then great. If not, I hope whoever takes over this fic will do it justice.**

**Thank you**

**Lovebeauty01**


End file.
